Dragonball OT
by Raos
Summary: In the original timeline Trunks was killed by Cell as he took the time machine to trigger the events in the timeline we all know. What we dont know is what happened in THIS timeline. Did Trunks really stay dead? What of the androids who turned his world into a living hell? What could have happened? Slightly AU. OT-original timeline.
1. Rebirth

**So I was working on Dragonball Yokai, which readers it's halfway done and It'le be out soon I promise. It's just I got a little bored and decided to showcase this new story. I promise to do my best at juggling my stories but remember I write for fun not just for you so if I want to pay more attention to one of my stories more than the other that's what I'll do. But dont worry I promise to finish them awesomely. OK? Good. Now for explanations.**

**I actually had this for a month I just wasnt sure if I should start it I thought about waiting over and over again but then I got bored and did it. I'm pretty sure someone else had this idea before only with a few differences. At first I wanted to wait until Changed Future was finished but my mind concluded, theres not enough T/18 stories. So after some thinking I decided FUCK IT! There needs to be more of these and if I have to be one to make them then so be it. I know there are alot of these but very few are finished and even fewer arent lazy about it, such as character development I mean come on dont make them fall in love at the first chapter so any way I do hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think, also this will NOT be related to Change Future this will be it's own story.**

**A wise man once told me if you dont like something change it. I'm going to change the number of T/18 stories to a higher number!**

**This story will rely on different theories than Changed Future so bear with it. This story might be slightly AU otherwise it wont work. I'll let you know what it it is after the chapter. If you didnt like Change Future then give this story a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Dbz franchises.**

**Rebirth**

In this timeline similar to another Goku received a heart virus that kills him. Both androids 17 and 18 were unleashed upon the world killing innocent lives. Like another these two dispatched all the Z-fighters until Trunks is the only one left to combat them. Like the other a time machine is built to go back in time to receive help from Goku and his friends to put a stop to the merciless duo. That is where the similarities ends and becomes it's own unique reality.

Trunks in his super saiyan form flies for the androids last known location of the androids. Now determined to put an end to this nightmare and free the earth from it's era of darkness.

In Parsley city Android 18 is blasting the rubble of a building, infuriated.

17 is standing by her as the impact of her blasts blow his hair clearly amused. "Hey! Calm down sis! Your gonna blow a circuit if you keep this up!"

"You shut up! I'm still not talking to you!" 18 shouted and went back to blast energy waves.

"Why? Because I blew up that clothing store?" 17 asked as she continued blasting.

"No!"

"Because I killed that one guy you thought was cute?"

"Everything I like you destroy!"

An unnoticed old man coming out of the window of an upside down car is pointing a gun at the male android. "You demon that was my son you killed." With that he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit 17 but only bounces off his head causing him to slightly tilt his head. The old man looks with horror as he turned his head to where the bullet came from. A sinister smile is formed as he begins to walk casually to the frightened old man.

Aiming his gun at the android's face. "Stay away from me! You murderer!" The vengeful man kept shooting bullet after bullet on his face but he only kept walking with the sadistic grin on his face. He saw it was futile when the android was in front of him.

"So you wanna play cowboy huh tough guy?" 17 said and then began talking in a western accent. "Well alright then old timer, draw!" The male cyborg pulled out his pistol, kneeled down and put the pistol at his chin holding his head. "Now it's my turn, check it out, aw you're not the only one in town with a peace keeper."

The old man glared angrily at him, but gave into his fear. "Please don't shoot me."

Never dropping his grin he replied about to pull the trigger. "Eh! Sorry gramps you shot first!" He then stopped as he heard something and looked to his right. "Eh?" He then jumped back while the old man ducked as an energy wave came and blasted 10 feet away.

17 landed by his sister who looked for the source of the attack. "What was that?"

Trunks in his super saiyan state in his capsule corp jacket and his sword strapped to his back lands in front of both androids.

"Hey… it's you." 17 said.

"Yeah it's me the names Trunks, it's over, it ends here." Trunks said as he placed a hand in his jacket.

"It does huh Trunks?" He asked putting the gun back into it's hoister. "Dont you remember what happened last time, nothing stops here except you."

18 glared at the saiyan angrily. "Gosh how rude he is such an arrogant little punk." She turns towards 17. "Man thats it I want him dead." The female turned to Trunks. "It's a matter of principle."

"I don't mind consider it done." 17 began to whisper. "But look sis, we'll be blowing weeks' worth of fun comprende?"

18 grinned maliciously. "I don't care I need this I've been in a bad mood all day." She aimed her palm towards Trunks.

The saiyan pulled out something that made 18's eyes widened with fear causing her to pause what she was doing, the next second her brother noticed as well with eyes just as wide. 17 began to speak. "I-is that? But where did you-"

What Trunks pulled out was an emergency shut off switch he showed it with his thumb on the button. "Goodbye!"

"NO!" Both androids charged at Trunks, but it was too late the two were within arm's reach by the time Trunks pressed the button, their eyes were now lifeless, their pupils are seen but they look as dry as glass. Both collapsed as Trunks took a step back to let their bodies fall to the ground.

Trunks looks down with wide eyes. One second, one second and these two would have been able to take the remote and kill him. Looks like he should have hid from sight like his mother told him, but he didn't regret it, he wanted to see a different expression from the androids other than sadism, he wanted to see fear from them like they did from him and all of humanity. And he did. He kicked both bodies to see if they would be getting up any time soon. There was no reaction their bodies were now lifeless. The boy sighed with relief after all these years it was finally over, the nightmare has ended and peace was restored to the earth.

"Now just to be safe." Trunks aimed both hands at the enemies to mankind. "Give my regards to Dr Gero!" With that he blasted both androids making sure there was nothing left of their bodies, thankfully when inactive their bodies are much less durable. It was done both 17 and 18 were gone.

Now in his normal state he helps out the old man who was shooting at 17. "It's going to be alright sir I promise."

"My son." The man mourned.

"I lost someone who was like a father to me, I know how you feel." Trunks said. 'But at least it's finally over, finally the nightmare is over.' A smile spread across his face.

Indeed after all the years earth had to go through at the mercy of androids 17 and 18 it seems earth can return to peace. However little does Trunks know, Dr Gero has another surprise in store for the world.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In a small town nothing but clothes were seen and the people seem to have vanished, however there is a green creature with spots all over his body along with a stinger for a tail. A creature Trunks will have the displeasure of meeting in the near future.

A month has passed. Trunks was standing in the ruins of Parsley City, the ruins where he destroyed them. The defeat of the androids spread quickly all over the world they began rebuilding mainly in heavily populated areas which was why for now Parsely City the android's last attack remained in ruin. A month, a whole month has passed since. He still couldn't believe it, the nightmare was over the monsters who took his mentor and father were gone for good. Although he was extremely happy that it was over he also felt angry. Why would he feel angry about finally defeating the androids he grew up resenting? The saiyan felt angry at himself for not being strong enough to stop them with his own hands. He asked himself that for two weeks before going to his mother.

"Its due to your saiyan blood, you feel like you should have beaten them the old fashioned way instead of simply turning them off, I know for a fact your father or even Goku would resent the idea of using that to defeat the androids then their own strength, even Gohan would feel the same way."

Trunks looked at his closed fists. "I know I'm angry that I couldn't finish them off the way I wanted but at least it's over." He said with a smile. A phone rung in his pocket, he reached down and answered it. "Hello mom?" Trunks said not noticing a dark figure hiding behind the rubble suppressing his energy. "Really? But I thought it needed to recharge another three years." The unseen creature looked at trunks with it's snake like eyes. "Oh really? Thats great, wow you really are the smartest in the world." He said in an amazed tone. "Alright I'll see you in a bit, I won't be gone long I promise, love you." He hung up his phone and put it in his jacket. The saiyan looks around and feels he's being watched. He shook his head. "Must be my imagination." With that he pulls out a case opens it and throws the time machine capsule.

*BOOM* The time machine was up with the word hope on it. "Alright can't wait to see everyone again." He says as he climbs the time machine. The time traveler hears something and turns around and sees a shadowy figure. The saiyan sees a figure underneath shadows, he wouldn't be so alarmed if it was human shaped but there was something like a snake swaying back and forth. Alarmed he got down and pulled out his sword. "Who's there?"

The figure chuckles as he steps out of the shadow, theirs the strangest creature Trunks has ever seen. It was green no taller than he was, had black spots all over him, a black spot in the middle of his body and snake like eyes.

Trunks stared wide eyed at him. "What the, what are you?"

The creature only chuckled to his dismay. "My name is of no importance; all you have to know is that you have something I need." He said walking to him.

Trunks felt uneasy just looking at the creature but not just because of it's appearance it wreaked of death. Not one to gamble he powered up, his hair spiking up as he yelled, his eyes became emerald and his hair became gold. The golden aura shining as his power reached it's limit. .

Cell looked at him with a grin. The keys to his ultimate perfection are right behind him. Though he would like to take it now he wants a real fight, ever since he had formed his imperfect body he hasn't had the taste of battle. He supposes he could please his saiyan cells.

Trunks unsheathe his sword and pointed it at the creature. "I don't know what you are but I'm not letting you do whatever it is your planning.

The monster chuckled as he got into a stance and flared a golden aura of his own.

The saiyan's eyes widened. This power it had was definitely above his own as well as his his master Gohan's. For some reason he can sense Frieza and King Cold in him. He sees the creature chuckled at his expression. 'No! I faced the androids dozens of times, theres no way I'm letting this freak get his way like them.'

Trunks charged at the creature, he tried to kick his head but he only hit an afterimage. He heard Cell's sickening chuckle from behind. Irritated he tries to slash his sword but is kicked in the chin. Trunks cringed his teeth, he slashed his sword but the monster dodged it he repeats the process as Cell easily sways each swipe. The monster punches Trunks in the face and kicks him sending him crashing against a ruined building.

Cell chuckled at this. The boy is nothing compared to the androids or him. However he does find this refreshing, this is his first fight and he plans to enjoy himself until he takes the time machine.

Trunks had one eye opened and the other closed in pain. "Grr." He looks down to see the creature motioning him to attack. The saiyan flies to him with his sword striking it downward.

Cell chuckled as he jumped back to avoid the slash. The bio menace fires multiple energy blasts at him which he takes not seeing it coming. Enraged Trunks punches Cell and kicks his chin. The monster retaliates with a kick sending him flying. He vanishes and appears behind Trunks kicking him upward. The super saiyan catches his momentum glaring daggers at Cell. He charges at him sword swinging. Again Cell sways every attack and uppercuts him sending him cart wheeling.

Trunks crashes to the ground, rolls to the side and charges again. Cell punches Trunks right in the gut, he then delivers a several punches to his face in several directions and kicks his chest sending him to a building having it crumble on top of him.

Cell laughed, his saiyan cells were loving every minute of this fight, however they were also displeased that the boy couldn't do more.

Trunks flew upwards and performed a bunch of arm movements. "Burning attack!" A yellow ball charged at Cell who caught it, struggling to keep hold of it. With a grunt he pushed it aside causing an explosion. He then charged an energy blast at the saiyan exploding in his face.

The two combatants charged at eachother, Cell landed a fist to his jaw sending him flying, he then vanished and kicked him forward, vanished again and upercutted him. He then charged a bunch of energy blasts at the boy each exploding upon impact. The monster didn't stop there, he did a sweep kick and kicked upwards.

With new found anger Trunks finally landed a decent blow. He punched his abdomen multiple times, and uppercutted him sending him flying. The boy then held his hands over his head. "Take this! Masenko-Ha!" He unleashed the yellow beam right at the creature causing a big explosions. Trunks never lost his frown. He learned from experience with the androids that just because your attack hit's doesn't mean there dead.

He furrows his brow in concentration, trying to feel for the monsters energy. 'What is this thing any way?' He thought. 'I can sense Freiza, King Cold, Tien, Piccolo, Goku, and…dad?'

The smoke cleared and it showed Cell with his arms forming an X. "He he" The creature chickled at the boy's foolish attempts to stop him. The look of desperation on his face is quiet satisfying. "Shall we end this?" He asked as he cupped his hands together.

Trunks eyes widened. 'What? Impossible! That's my master's technique, how can he even know it?'

"Ka me

The saiyan snapped back to reality. Now's not the time to give in to surprise, he performs a bunch of arm movements in an attempt to counter him.

"ha me"

Trunks his hands are pointed at the creature. "Burning attack!"

"Ha!" Cell screamed launching the blue wave of energy, colliding with Trunks' burning attack. The two attacks came at a stale mate both pushing eachother. A few seconds later the Kamehameha starts to overwhelm the burning attack blasting straight through it.

Trunks' eyes widened as he flew downwards his face close to the wave as it ascends into space. "There's no way." He turns his attention right at Cell who's putting two fingers to his head. The saiyan's eyes widened at this. "That's master Gohan's-"

"Speacial beam cannon!" Cell fired the spiral beam at Trunks.

The saiyan barely dodged barely grazing the right side of his body. The boy went down to the grownd holding his side in pain. He can hear the disgusting chuckles of the monster, he stood up holding the spot where the special beam cannon grazed. 'It barely touched me, had it been a direct hit it would have-'

Cell laughed as he took some steps over. "Well that was beyond refreshing, the best fight's I've been getting have to rely on toys, thank you for this but I would like to borrow your time machine."

"W-wait!" Trunks stuttered in pain. "Who are you what do you want with the time machine?!" He demanded.

"Well wouldn't you like to know unfortunately I really would like to just get going if you excuse me." Cell said.

Trunks pumped his fists. "You're not getting the time machine!" He yelled powering up his golden aura only for it to turn back, and his appearance back to his normal state with lavender hair. He looked at his hands. "W-what?"

Cell chuckled at the boy. "Sorry Trunks but it looks like I'm taking the machine after all." He said walking closer.

Trunks unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the creature trying to look intimidating. He was too focus with stopping the creature to worry how he knew his name.

"You shouldn't be throwing your life away like this Trunks, just let me leave no one will know." Cell said smiling. "This timeline will be unaffected so why don't you stay here, live and protect THIS world, your world."

Trunks blinked a couple times. Yes this world will be unaffected, but another world will, possibly the one he went to save from this one's tragic fate. But he refuses to let a world have this monster. He said it himself when he begged Gohan to train him. He'd rather fight and die then watch or in this case let all this happen. He knew his choice.

Trunks charged at the creature hoping to catch it by surprise howeve Cell wrapped it's tail around his neck. A sickening crack was heard as Cell tightened his tail's grip around the boy's neck, his sword dropped to the ground with a clang. The creature walked by his corpse and climbed the time machine. However since he was too big for it he proceeded to shrink and before he turned into his larva state he pressed the start button and the time machine went back to the year 763, their the creature would begin Dr Gero's plan for perfection, the time machine glowed and disappeared triggering the events we all know in another timeline.

Leaving Trunks' body on the ground with his sword near him. Now events will trigger in this, the original timeline that was meant to be unseen, until now.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

A week has passed since Trunks' death. Bulma was sitting on a chair with sleepless eyes. On the day of Trunks' departure to the past she received a phone call from Master Roshi. Saying that he sensed Trunks super saiyan energy disappear she told him that he used the time machine, however he stated he also sensed an evil presence over at Trunk's location and Trunks was the first to vanish. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees crying her eyes out at the passing of her son. "He's all I had, why?" Tears hit the floor at this. "Trunks, oh no first my friends, Vegeta and now my son he was all I had."

Bulma became inactive since that day doing nothing but answering phone calls to ask for plans on rebuilding cities, funds all that. She wished for the umpteenth time that they still had the dragon balls to...wish everyone back to life. Her eyes widened at this discovery, she thinks back to where the dragonballs came from, planet Namek if they had dragonballs then of course!

With newly filled vigor she went into her lab and looked through several capsules. "Where is it? Where is-found it!" There it was, the thing she hasn't seen it in years. The capsule for the space ship that took Goku to Namek, hopefully it still functions. After a full diagnostic she sees the ship is fully function able and ready for a trip to space. "Oh if only we thought of this sooner." Bulma said as she walked outside and pressed the capsule on it tossing it. *Boom* The space ship was there as it was when Goku or Vegeta used it.

She stepped in and set the co-ordinance. "Now to set a course for Namek, six days, six days and we'll have everyone again." Bulma said with brightened eyes.

The six days felt like an eternity to her. She was excited to be with everyone who died by the androids, her son, her friends, Vegeta everyone who was slaughtered by the androids. Also she could wish to restore the destruction the androids have caused and as for the third wish, well she could just wish herself home.

However there is one thing to worry about. The thing that killed her son, Trunks had a broken neck so that meant someone or something must have killed him on purpose, also the time machine capsule was missing from his person which meant they stole it. What could it have been. Another android, no Roshi wouldn't have been able to sense it. Whatever did kill him couldn't have been human. Hopefully when everyone's back they can work together far better than they did against the androids.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Six days came and went and the ship was landing on new Namek. "Destination planet new Namek, the hatch will now open, repeat the hatch will now open." And so it did Bulma walked outside looking everything around her. Though it's not the same it looks exactly like the original planet Namek. She turned the ship into capsule form and put it in her case. "Now let's see." She says pulling out the dragon radar. Lucky her nearest dragonball no doubt the nearest village was close by. She opened her case of capsules and activated a motorcycle. "Now hopefully they remember me." With that she sped off riding her motorcycle.

She made it to her destination, there she spotted Moori the new grand elder. The nameks looked at her strangely then recognize her after taking a closer look. Moori stepped out of the crowd with a welcoming smile. "Bulma, it's so good to see you again."

Bulma smiled. "Same here it's been awhile." She said shaking hands with him. "I wish it was for better reasons though." The scientist said sadly.

"What troubles you?" Moori asked.

Bulma went on to tell them about the androids that murdered so many innocents as well as the z-fighters, she left the part of Vegeta out to save time and not have to explain how the saiyan prince redeemed himself.

Moori and the villagers looked at her sympathy whispering to each other of how these androids were able to defeat the mighty z-fighters. "I see, well it just so happens that we have a new set of dragonballs, we'd be happy to help."

"Thank you so much." Bulma said.

"Thank nothing of it, it's the least we could do."

And so the dragonballs were gathered from every village, Bulma's surprised how is easy it is compared to the old days when her and the z-fighters were gathering the dragonballs in the old days on earth.

"It's good to see you again Dende, I can't believe it's you." Bulma said to the namek who was now as tall as she is.

"I'm happy as well to see you." Dende said. "I hope everyone comes back."

"Same here" Bulma replied.

"Alright now it is time, Miss Bulma what are the wishes you require to make?" Moori said looking at the glowing gathered dragonballs.

Bulma smiled and spoke. "I'd like the first wish to bring Kami back to life, as well as for the second wish to repair all the rampage the androids caused, and as for the third wish, I'd like to go home."

"Actually our dragonballs can now wish more than one person at a time, so now we can wish everyone back." Moori said happily.

Bulma put her hands together. "Really? That's great!"

"Alright then now then I shall make the wishes since it requires the namekian language." Moori said spreading his arms apart over the dragonballs. "Takarata Porunga!" With that the dragonballs glowed and out came the gargantuan dragon Porunga staring down at the natives as well as Bulma.

"You have gathered the dragon balls, speak and I will grant any three wishes." Porunga spoke.

Bulma looked up at the dragon, still can't believing she will get her friends back. Moori spoke the first wish in his native language.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid that wish cannot be granted." Porunga stated.

"W-what, why?" Bulma asked.

In his native language Moori asked why. "Because I can only bring back those who were killed in the past year."

Moori looked to Bulma with a sadden expression. "I'm sorry, what would you like to do?"

Bulma looked down and sighed sadly, she was looking forward to seeing everyone and completely reuniting with her family at least now she'll have her son. "Alright can't be helped, please wish back everyone who died in the past year by the androids except for the really bad ones."

Moori looked away. "I'm sorry." He was about to say the wish.

"Wait!" Bulma said. "Wish the people who died in the past year except for the really bad ones." That was close, her son wasnt murdered by the androids, oh how could she be so stupid to forget her son and with shortened supply's of food, shortened medical supplies, bandits the androids weren't the only things killing people.

Moori nodded and turned back to the dragon. Spoke the wish in the namekian language.

Porunga's eyes glowed. "It is done, now speak your next wish." Porunga said, the next wish restoring the earth to it's former glory before the android's rampage.

Moori was about to ask for Bulma to return to earth when Dende spoke. "Um, excuse me, but since earth doesn't have it's own dragonballs I'd like to go to earth so I can create them for you."

Bulma looked at Dende brightly. "Really, it would be appreciated."

Moori looked over to Dende. "Are you sure, this means you won't be living here anymore."

Dende nodded. "Yes I never wanted to leave in the first place."

"That's great, now we can have our own dragonballs."

Porunga growled slightly getting impatient. "Um excuse me, I d like to hear your last wish please." Moori looked towards the dragon and wished for Dende and Bulma to be sent to earth. "Very well, your wish is granted." As his eyes glowed Bulma and Dende looked towards the other nameks.

"Thank you all so much!" Bulma said as she and Dende started fading.

"Goodbye everyone!" Dende said.

Moori smiled waving along with the other villagers. "Farewell."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The two vanished on top and reappeared on top of the lookout Bulma looked around and saw some genie who was staring at his surprising guests. "Oh my I wasn't expecting to have any visitors." Mr. Popo said clearly surprised. "Oh Bulma it's you, and who's this with you?" He asked looking at the namek. Bulma greeted and introduced Dende to him. "You mean he's going to be the new guardian, wonderful."

"That's right so now we'll be able to have another set of dragonballs right Dende?" Bulma asked the namek.

Dende nodded at this. "I should have a new set within 100 days."

Bulma sighed in relief. "Things are finally looking up for us." She said as she activated the capsule to her plane. She looked to Dende. "I'll be sure to introduce you to my son sometime, I'll see you soon." With that she got in her plane and waved goodbye flying home where she stored Trunks' body in a human size capsule she used for her friends bodies after the saiyans attack.

Dende looked to Mr. Popo. "Well I better start making the dragonballs."

"Actually I have the model of the original dragon in my room we could use that to create them in an instant." Mr. Popo said smiling.

"Great, miss Bulma will be happy to know." Dende said smiling he was happily looking forward to his new life on earth.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In the ruins of Capsule Corporation Trunks' body is in a small chamber meant to house his body before Bulma left for Namek. Trunks' eyes started opening. He blinked just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The saiyan looked at his hands and around and realized he was back at Capsule Corporation. He sees that his in some sort of container he carefully opens it and tries to remember what happened. He held his head in pain. The last thing he remembered was that this weird creature came and killed him, he also remembered waiting in a long line with other spirits to some sort of palace. "Ah how am I back?" He looks up and sees no halo over his head. Running was heard coming from the stairs he could also sense a familiar energy coming. The saiyan turned to see his mother there. "Mom?"

Without another word Bulma ran to Trunks and hugged him as hard as she could. "Oh Trunks, I thought I lost you." She said sobbing slightly.

Trunks returned the hug missing his mother. "I'm fine mom, but how did I get back I was sure I was killed."

"Hold on first tell me how did you, how did you die?" Bulma asked releasing him wiping tears from her eyes.

Trunks looked at her. "It was a weird bug thing, it looked like a big cicada." He said earning a weird look from her mother. "He never even told his name, he only said I had something he needed he came towards me I tried to fight him but he was too much for me."

Bulma looked at her son. "It probably wanted the time machine."

"What?! Then we should have a new one ready!" Trunks sais worriedly. "We need to track it down before it destroys a timeline."

Bulma shook her head. "Trunks I'm sorry it took me four years to build the time machine it could take me three maybe two if I'm lucky." She said. "We'll have to deal with it later."

Trunks nodded. "I guess you're right." The saiyan said. "It's my fault if I had been more careful this wouldn't have-"

Bulma grabbed Trunks' shoulders. "Don't worry about it right now, I'll build another time machine so you can go back and stop that thing from creating another hellish timeline."

Trunks nodded. "So how did I come back?"

Bulma explained everything about the dragonballs.

"I see, if only we had used them a few years back." Trunks said looking down remembering Gohan, or maybe even his father who he only saw in the past.

"Trunks we had no idea, if anyone's to blame it's me for not thinking of Namek sooner." Bulma said. "Now what do you say I make us some dinner."

Trunks nodded. "That sounds great!" He said. "It feels like I haven't eaten in forever."

And so the mother and son had dinner together. Bulma got her son back and Trunks got his life back. The androids are defeated all of humanity can now rebuild and hopefully go back to normal. However this is not the end. But a new beginning is approaching.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In the ruins of Parsely City men woman and children were walking around. All wondering what just happened, was it all a dream, no they remembered the androids blasting everything left and right. Everyone looked around for their loved ones to see if they too were alive.

Little did they know in a deserted part of the ruined city a woman lying on her back was seen. She had platinum blonde hair, wearing a demi jean jacket, black under shirt with striped sleeves, blue tights, and brown boots.

Arm's length away from the woman is a young man with long black hair wearing an orange handkerchief around his neck, black shirt with the red ribbon insignia, a white long sleeve under shirt, jeans, a holstered gun as well as blue sneakers. The bodies began to stir under the sunlight.

The two were twins, but not just any twins. There android's 17 and 18!

_Many of earth's residents have been brought back to life. However it would seem the androids have returned as well. What is the meaning of this? Did the eternal dragon Porunga make a mistake? Is the earth back at the mercy of the androids? Do Trunks or Bulma still have the shut off switch? Find out in the next Chapter of Dragonball OT!_

The womans' eyes opened as did the man's revealing identical crystal eyes.

**Alright so guys. I know that people say that Cell stole Trunks' time machine three years after the androids were destroyed, however i decided that since the dragon balls are only able to bring back those who died within the past year that I should modify it a bit. That's what I meant by slightly AU .After all I dont think it's stated how long ago it was when Cell killed Trunks and stole his time machine so I thought it'd be ok if I changed it a bit to make it more canon friendly. If it was truly stated how long ago it was after Trunks killed the androids with the remote than plz put it in the review.**

**BTW I already know who the first villains gonna be so dont worry. :)**

**So this is what MIGHT have happened in the orignal timeline, as far as I know it was never said when Cell killed Trunks, only that he did and stole his time machine. If it was mentioned then well you can consider this an AU fic. Now I hope you enjoyed this and wait for the next chapter. Also I decided to name the sagas of this story. I call the first. The Rebirth saga. I think it's a bit cheesy but it's the best I can come up with right now. So look foreward to the next chapter. :)**


	2. Readjusting

**Alright time for the next chapter hope you enjoy. **

_Previously on Dragonball OT! Trunks destroyed android 17 and 18 with the help of the shut off switch. A month later he encounters Cell a villain of the main timeline. After a brief struggle Cell killed Trunks and stole his time machine. A mourning Bulma came across an idea to go to Namek and use their dragonballs to revive everyone during the time of slaughter. Luck seemed to be on her side for not only was she able to wish her son as well as everyone who died during the android's supremacy, also Dende offered to come to earth to recreate their dragonballs. After reuniting with his mother Trunks vowed to stop the monster the moment the next time machine is built. However it would seem not only the innocent who died by the hands of the androids but them as well! What could this mean? Find out here on Dragonball OT!_

**Readjusting **

18's eyes shot open, they were facing the sun, she moved her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Wait! Her hand? The android looked at it, sat up and saw that she has her body now. Moments ago she was but a sprit along with. The platinum blonde looked to her right to see 17 with him shielding his eyes from the sun as well while lying down. "17!"

The male android sat up and looked over to his sister. "18?" His eyes widened with realization as he saw his sister with her actual body. The raven haired boy then looked down to see he had his own. "We got our bodies back!" He said as he looked at his hands.

18 put her hand to her head and chuckled causing 17 to look at her.

"What, what's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing it's just I never seen you act like this much of an idiot." 18 said.

17 sighed a bit. "Geez I'm glad you have your body back to." The android said mockingly, he then looked around "Where are we?"

18 looked around and remembered this place. "Were in Parsley City the last place we/."

The brother looked around and remembered everything. This was the place the purple haired kid had that deactivation switch. His eyes widened though he kept his cool. "18 were back." He looked to 18 who seemed to have realized the same thing.

"Yeah but how?" 18 asked, she remembers everything from otherworld. From the long line of souls to King Yemna's palace, their sentence and their time in heaven.

17 noticed her sister isn't as enthusiastic as he is. "What's the matter sis?"

The female looked at her brother. "What do we do now?"

17 was about to say something when a shout was heard. "HEY YOU OVER THERE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" The twins turned to see a man far away shouting to them. "NEITHER OF YOU MOVE WERE COMING TO HELP!" It's clear that he's too far to see them. "GUYS THERES MORE SURVIVORS OVER HERE!" He shouted.

Both 17 and 18 looked at each other and nodded.

The man along with other people were approaching by them. They came to where he saw them and noticed no one there. "Hey where'd they go?"

"Maybe they panicked and ran away?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Androids?"

"I told you they've been gone for a month."

"Yeah but so have we."

"Good point, well let's keep moving, hopefully more people made it." With that the crowd of people left to find the survivors.

The twins are standing on top of a building looking down as the group left to find more survivors. Thankfully their cybernetic parts are still within their bodies, so they still have their powers. Both looked down on the humans in the literary sense but not the way they used to. They were frowning rather than showing the sadistic grins they had on their faces.

17 was the first to speak. "Well we could go around doing whatever we want only this time NOT blowing up the fun places orrrr you know killing."

18 said nothing as she watched the humans leave to search for any survivors. "Haven't we done enough?"

17 looked at her sister. "Hey that wasn't us, you heard that big red guy, we were being controlled." He replied.

18 gave an irritate look. "Oh sure let's go take a car drive into town, go to arcade some shopping, and then go on the news with people screaming 'the androids are back!' " The android said sarcastically. "Yeah that sounds fun."

17 closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah" He agreed. "Damn it, Dr Gero really got us didn't he. I bet he's laughing at us." That may be true, the male android didn't really feel too guilty about the innocence he slaughtered, he's no saint, he knows it wasn't his fault so he shouldn't feel guilty. Should he? He did at first when he and his sis were in line at some place called snake way, he didn't feel so guilty when King Yemna explained everything that happened. His sister asked to avoid the Z-fighters, naturally they prefer to stay together he went along with her, luckily when they were spirits without their bodies they couldn't be recognized unless another spirit touched them, good thing it was easy to avoid others in otherworld. He's glad he's back, he's fine with the humans being afraid of him, he prefers the life of solitude in the woods, his sister on the other hand.

17 looked to 18 who was lost in thought. His sister has always been the city girl, she's always been the one who would head into town and shop for hours. Now that everyone sees her as a psychopathic sadist who's wiped out over half the population she's going to have to live outdoors like him, and she won't have as much enjoyment as he will. "What a mess." He said with a frown.

18 said nothing thinking back, she remembers everything, everyone she killed, the faces, the begging, everything. The boy she and her brother tormented for fun. The screams of anguish and pain he had made while attacking them only to fall and be left with more pain. She closes her eyes in irritation, she knows she didn't willingly do all that but she still did it, she killed so many alongside her brother.

"18, hey 18?" 17 asked waving his hand in front of her.

The female sighed irritably. "What is it?"

"I was asking what you think we should do?" 17 asked.

18 said nothing and looked down at the humans who were looking for more survivors. She sighed. "I don't know."

17 thought of something. "Well we're still the strongest maybe we can go back to-" The android swayed a punch from his sister that blew the hair on him. He sees an irritated look on his sister's face, only this time he wasn't showing his look of amusement only one of surprise. "Whoa calm down sis, I was only joking."

The female android glared angrily at her brother. "That wasn't funny."

He sighed. "I was only trying to break the mood."

"Well don't." She said.

17 looked to his sister and sighed. "So do you think the kid knows were here?"

"Trunks."

The male android looks to her. "huh?"

18 looked to her brother. "He said his name was Trunks."

17 blinked, over the years of being manipulated into doing their rampage she's never cared of the names of the people they slaughtered. "Ok sis do you think Trunks knows were here?"

The platinum blonde shook her head. "I doubt it, but I think he might have something to do with it." She said turning her attention to the roaming humans down below.

The raven haired android tilted his head. "What makes you say that?"

18 spread her arms motioning to the buildings. "Take a look around." She stated and then pointed down to the humans. "And there don't those people look familiar?"

17 raised an eyebrow and looked around. The buildings that were turned to rubble, everything was rebuilt exactly as it was before they attacked it. The android looked down at the features carefully, these people, he remembers them running and screaming from them while they were on their rampages. "These buildings were destroyed, the people, we killed them, how could they have been brought back to life?"

The female shrugged her shoulders. "The same way we were brought back to life, I'm pretty sure Trunks brought these people back to life and us on accident."

"Ok how?" 17 asked wondering if her sister was going insane.

18 cut him with her eyes. "Don't give me that look, it was just a guess, there's no way he could have found out we were programmed and even if he did I'd doubt he would bring us back to life." She said solemnly. She looks down to see more people getting up, these people she recognized, she was the one who killed them. "17 lets get out of here."

The male android nodded. The two flew off at speeds that could not be seen to the normal human eye. Both androids decided to go home where they can't be seen. They both know that they will have to adjust to a world that hates them and views them as monsters.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Back at the ruined CC building, a mother and son have been enjoying their meal, Trunks had finished his meal. "Thanks mom, so now that the androids are gone do you think we could start rebuilding?"

Bulma nodded her head. "You bet, and also afterwards I can get started on the time machine."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, you think I could help you with rebuilding?"

The blue haired scientist shook her head. "I don't think you should."

Trunks gave a shocked expression. "But mom don't you need help speeding up the process?"

Bulma shook her finger. "N-O no, listen Trunks I know you want to help but your still too young."

Trunks gave a ridiculous look. "What ok now your being ridiculous, too young?" He asked exasperated. "I've been fighting the androids all these years and you're saying I'm too young to help with repairs."

"Trunks you didn't let me finish." Bulma scolded and gave a smile. "Look when I said too young, I meant your too young to waste your time working, for years you've been saving the people from the androids, now that there gone you should be enjoying your life, you're 17 years old and you never once relaxed, so please don't focus on boring things like work when was the last time you ever relaxed?"

Trunks gave an unreadable look just then. His mother was right, never has he relaxed, he's always had to have been on guard with the threat of the androids and all. He let out a sigh. "Alright mom, I'll take some time to relax."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. It would be good of her son to actually enjoy himself. Hopefully it will make up for the childhood he never had. "That's good now I need to go run some errands I'll be back, you just sit back and relax, got it?"

Trunks smiled. "Um alight." He nodded as she left the room. With nothing else to do he decides to sit on the couch and watch some T.V. his mother was right after all the years of him risking his life for the innocent, combating the androids, he's earned the right to enjoy himself. Though he does wonder one thing, just how will he adjust to a world that's entered a peaceful age? And also there's that thing that killed him, right now it could be creating another hellish timeline similar to his own. He knows they literally have all the time in the world though, sure it could be causing havoc in a different timeline but he could just travel to the time it traveled to and destroy it with the help of the other z-fighters of that time, but what if there still not strong enough to face it? A sigh escaped his lips as he turned off the T.V. and left the house. "Guess I'll train."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Both androids have arrived at Satan Island at the mansion where the former martial arts champion Hercule Satan use to live along with his daughter as well as their personal staff. However after the androids took an interest in their home the world champion was no more and took the place over.

They were standing at the gate of 'their' estate. 17 looked at it. "Well looks like it stayed untouched, good thing huh sis?" The android asked looking to 18 who's mind was elsewhere. "Sis?"

18 immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "What are you yammering on about?"

"Are you alright you've been spacing out." 17 said tilting his head.

18 sighed clearly irritated. "I'm fine 17 I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

The male android shrugged and walked to the house with 18, he opened the door to see everything was untouched. "Alright, our home is still ok." He said as they entered the house. "What do you say we do something?"

18 looked at her brother. "Like what?" The female android asked. "It's not like we have anywhere public we can go anyway."

17 shrugged. "We don't have to, I mean there's still the arcade room we have."

18 looked thoughtful for a moment, there really wasn't much for them to do, she sighed. "Fine whatever." She said.

The male android nodded and went across a couple rooms looking for the arcade room. "Ah here it is, took a while feels like we've been dead or something huh?" He asked.

18 got the joke. "You're real funny." She said with sarcasm as she walked in with her brother.

Hours went by as the twins played the arcade games, feels good now that they have their second chances there free to enjoy the entertainment they have at home. 17 lost another game and in a fit of rage he got the machine and smashed it on the ground. "That was a cheating game." He commented.

18 sneered. "You mean like the other ones?" She asked motioning the other broken game machines.

17 eyed her. "One more game."

"Cant that was the last one." 18 said.

The male android looked around and saw every game machine smashed, it looks like with or without the programming he was a sore loser. He shrugged. "Oh well I could just go grab another-" He remembered. "Oh right we can't go in public." He said putting his hand under his chin.

18 looked away irritated. "You're such a child, how could you forget?"

He decided to try a joke. "Well feels good to be wanted right sis?"

The female android sighed. "I told you that's not funny."

"You're never pleased." He retorted. "Well I'm gonna go see If there's anything good on, want to come?"

"No thanks." 18 said. "I'm going to my room." She sad walking away.

17 watched her go, he can tell she's a bit sensitive to the situation, he's not really sure if he could blame her or not, he doesn't feel guilty about anything, why should he? It was Dr Gero who fooled them into doing it. Oh he wishes he was alive just to kill him again for everything, not only had he tried to control them but also fooled them into pointless slaughter. "Hope your burning in hell doc." He sad going to the large living room.

18 is in her room opening her closet, she's glad her wardrobe was still intact. The android grabs an outfit and begins to undress to try it on to see how it looks. All the whlile thinking back to how this mess started, 17 years ago.

**(FLASHBACK YEAR 766)**

Both my brother and I blasted Dr Gero's lab from above. 17 sneered. "Takes care of that, shall we head out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

We head out to the nearest town on Amenbo Island. My brother and I landed at the part of the city where we couldn't be seen. I watched as the people came and went enjoying their daily lives, suddenly sadistic thoughts entered my mind, at the time I didn't question it. We watched the humans walk by, every man, woman and child I wanted to kill them.

I looked to 17 with a sadistic grin on my face. My brother nodded as I did, we both wanted this. We decided to have a little fun. Both of us fired finger beams across town destroying buildings, vehicles, and humans. I never experienced anything like this before it was just so satisfying, I didn't know why. Perhaps it was Dr Gero, he was human and he forced us to become what we are. And so since all of humanity allowed us to be a part of his experiments then all of humanity will pay with their fear.

I saw a human who tripped and aimed my finger at him.

The human male looked at me. "P-please don't kill me!"

I snickered at him. "Pathetic human." I said as I fired her beam at him turning him into a corpse. I turned to her brother who blasted his share of humans. "Having fun?"

"Hmph yeah, but I hope Goku get's here, destructions no fun without resistance." 17 said as he aimed his hand towards policemen, blasting tiny energy blasts at them obliterating them.

And then the z-fighters showed up.

Piccolo was the first to try and the first to die. I told him that we were expecting Goku, however he told us that he was dead, with that knowledge we decided to kill his friends, I toyed with Piccolo, vanishing at every strike when I was bored I ended it with a powerful kick to his abdomen.

Vegeta was the next to fall. 17 called dibs on him after he turned blonde he became more of a challenge. The two were locked in an exchange of punches and kicks. Though it looked like the two were evenly matched however Vegeta was on the receiving end of blows as 17 swayed his. The male android made a harsh knee to his gut and slammed his balled hands on him sending him downward to crash on his back making his hair turn black.

Vegeta looked up in anguish. "Nooo!"

17 looked down at the fallen prince and blasted him with a yellow energy wave as the prince made a last defiant shout.

Then Yamcha. 17 mercilessly kicked his throat when he was bored of him.

Then Tien. I landed a harsh punch in the try clops stomach.

Even Krillin was destroyed the merciless duo. Both 17 and I blasted finger beams to the bald warrior's face killing him mercilessly. Strange I found him a bit attractive.

Yajirobe , a fat swordsman tried his hand at stopping us however I merely blasted an energy wave that broke his sword and pierced him through the gut.

Both of us stood victoriously over the corpses of the z-fighters. Then we heard a gasp. We turned to see Gohan standing there waking up after I knocked him out.

Gohan looked to see the corpses of Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Piccolo and Krillin. "No, NO!" The child shouted then gold light surrounded him. "You two, will pay!"

17 was amused. "You want him 18?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not."

Gohan glared at the two growling as the ground underneath him cracked as his aura grew, his hair turned gold and back to black with a loud yell he was covered in gold light, his hair changed to gold and his eyes turned green.

I grinned at this, after seeing Vegeta she knows he will be at least be a little fun.

17 was the first to speak. "Hey 18 let-"

"Too late, he-" I was punched in the gut and kicked up my chin. Gohan went for a punch but was caught and I gave him a harsh glare. "It's rude to interrupt a lady." I said as I struck my palm to his face sending him flying, I then charged at the saiyan.

17 was watching the fight with disinterest. Even when he went blonde he was no match for Vegeta much less him or his sister. A yawn escaped him as I beat the boy to a bloody pulp returning to his normal state. "Glad you had fun."

I shrugged. "He wasn't as good as Vegeta." I said cutting him with my eyes and focusing back to Gohan. "Now to take care of this." I said as I charged up an energy ball. 17 appeared in front of me.

"Wait, wait sis." 17 said. "Let's let him go, just this once."

I eyed my brother before discarding the energy ball. "Why?"

"Think about it, the humans are no match for us, so why not spice the game up, let's see if he can do better next time?" The male android asked.

I eyed him for a moment. "Fine but next time he's dead."

"I got it." 17 said.

I aimed my finger at the boy to blast him, not enough to kill him but to give him pain. "Later blondie."

**(Flashback end)**

18 looked at herself in the mirror to admire herself with her clothes. This was one of her favorite outfits. **(The outfit past 18 wore when Cell absorbed her) **A sigh escaped her lips as the memory passed her, she killed so many and for what? They were supposed to kill Dr Gero and leave to do whatever they wanted not what he wanted. This truly irritated her, she's been feeling guilty since, since she died. Her brother would constantly tell her it wasn't their fault. This is one thing the female android envied her brother was to know it wasn't her fault. A thought did cross her mind. 'Wonder how we didn't notice.' She thought. "What's Trunks doing these days?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

"ACHOO!" Trunks sneezed as he wiped his nose. The saiyan was covered in sweat, he was on a hard training session. It was odd to train when the androids are gone, but there's still that green monster to worry about, it was strong, maybe not as much as the androids but still more than powerful enough to take him down. He continues to spar with the air, making strikes to an imaginary opponent. He fired multiple energy blasts at various boulders, after doing countless push-ups and sit ups. The saiyan looks at his watch and sees he's been out for 3 hours. "Guess I'll head back."

The saiyan flew away back to West City. The boy got in front of the ruined capsule corporation building, he then opened the door. "Mom are you home?" He looked to see a note for him on the fridge.

_Got a last minute meeting, be home in the morning._

Trunks scratched his head. "Alright then." The saiyan said and yawned. "Guess I'll turn in." He said as he went upstairs to his bedroom. The boy lied down on the bed and went to sleep wondering what he'll do tomorrow.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was in her usual red ribbon attire and she sees 17 looking out the window. "What are you doing 17?"

17 turned to his sister. "You won't like it."

The female sighed as she walked over to the window and looks with wide eyes. Outside there were helicopters, and a crew. "Shit" She said.

"I know." 17 said with a frown, it looks like the former owner wanted to reclaim his own, or maybe the new owner, well whatever it meant they couldn't stay here. "Well sis what's the plan?"

"What do you think, we need to leave now." 18 said.

17 raised an eyebrow. "From what? Them?"

The female cut him with her eyes. "What if Trunks finds out, did you forget he might still have the remote?"

17 sighed at this. "Point taken."

"Good then come on." She said as they both body flickered; the two flew out an opened window at speeds too fast to be seen. Both twins stopped when they were at some deserted islands. "That was close."

The male android scratched. "Never thought I'd see the day when we would get evicted eh sis?"

"Don't joke." 18 warned.

He shrugged. "Who's joking, did you not see what happened?"

18 groaned. "I can't believe this." She said kicking a rock.

"Oh come on sis it's not so bad, we can always go in the woods and start a new life there." 17 suggested with an amused smile.

18 pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "How can you be so calm about this?"

17 tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Really?" 18 asked. "Dr Gero controlled us while he was dead!" She shouted. "The whole world knows us, we killed half of it, were not allowed in public because Trunks has a remote to shut us down, and now were homeless!"

The male android sighed. "Well I never cared what humans think of us, yeah we killed half of them but we were being controlled we know it, as for Trunks well we could always pay him a visit, he probably doesn't know were alive and kicking."

The female android raised an eyebrow. "Oh what we haven't done enough to him?"

17's eyes widened a bit. "Wow you really feel bad about it don't you?"

18 cut him with her eyes. "Well don't you?" The female android asked. "There's not a single bone in his body that we haven't broke, we made fun of him whenever he tried to stop us, we killed his friend and now you're saying we should kill him."

"Hey it was only a suggestion, seriously this whole thing has been eating you, you should learn to calm down." 17 stated and saw that she was giving him a look. "Ok well leave the kid-" her eyes again. "Trunks, well leave Trunks alone, alright, just lighten up a bit, besides neither of us know where he lives right?"

18 brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The android took a breath and looked at the ocean surrounding the island their standing on. "Any **good **ideas?"

17 shrugged. "I got nothing." The male android said.

"What else is new?" 18 asked sarcastically rolling her eyes.

The male android looked at 18 and smiled with amusement. "You know I just come up with something."

"What?" 18 asked.

"Trunks, the way you prefer we say his name, how you don't want us to get to him, I know you feel sorry for him but if I didn't know any better I'd say you like him." 17 swayed an energy blast aimed for his head. "Wow your extra sensitive today."

18 scowled at 17 with her palm aimed towards him. "The next joke that comes out of your mouth might cost you your life." She said putting her hand down. Truthfully right now she doesn't know if she meant it or not.

17 sighed. "Alright, alright I get it, no need to blow a gasket." The male android watched as she stared back at the ocean. "Actually were not homeless."

18 raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The male android held out a capsule. "I kept these in case blondie ever found our place and trashed it." He pressed and threw it. *Boom* A house appeared through the puff of smoke.

18 smiled. "Good to know you used your brain for once."

"When don't I?"

The twins entered the house and 18 got another memory.

**(Flashback year 779)**

17 and I came to a theme park called 'super world'. We boarded a roller coaster and blasted an employee along with other people as the roller coaster sped off. I was having the time of my life enjoying the rides with my brother. Sure I enjoyed killing humans I sees left and right but sometimes I enjoyed the luxuries humans created not only am I an android but also a woman, it also must have been the human in me.

We were about to enjoy the merry-go-round. I looked at my brother. "Pick a stead cowboy." Just then two people landed in front of us, one I recognized, the other was a child, who's just starting his teens. "Oh look if it's blondie except his hair's black today."

"Of course he's copying me." My brother said

"He's getting to be a real bother." I said. "What do you say we finish him off this time?"

"Sure." 17 said stepping forward.

Blondie got into his stance. He whispered something to his friend and the kid took a step back.

I merely enjoyed the ride knowing that 17 would be able to handle him easily like last time. I enjoyed the ride as the turned blonde 17 was still ahead of him. I hear the kid's voice cheering him on, I turned my head to see blondie getting the upper hand, it looks like he got a lot better. As he charged at 17 who was falling I appeared in front of him and struck my palm against his face, sending him to break some glass at a gift shop.

I eyed him as 17 floated by me. "Man where did all that come from?"

I smiled at my brother. "He's dangerous today, something's got him fired up, let's work it together." With that we both gave blonde a beating.

"No!"

Instinctively I blasted the kid with a weakened energy blast to send him back. He flew at me as I back flipped a couple times until we were on different parts of a ferris wheel I warned him. "You better get out of here while you still can." Truthfully at the time I only said that to frighten him. Those eyes of his, they showed fear but they were also fierce, for some reason I liked it.

"So you can gang up on my friend again?" He asked. "I see how you two operate your cruel!" The kid charged at me with everything he had, I easily swayed every blow, holding back I struck him as he tried to get a hit on me. Truthfully even if he did hit me I doubt I would have felt anything. I landed a light punch to his face he in turn kneed me in the stomach. I was enraged when he did that, it did no damage but I was embarrassed that he actually hit me, I made a hit a bit faster and harder to his face, he closed his eyes and let gravity take him, he was about to fall when I caught him just to sneer at him. But he showed no fear instead he spite me.

"Go ahead do it, you witch!" That angered me, normally I'm used to being insulted by blondie or some human but for some reason I did not like it when the boy did it I charged up an energy ball in one hand ready to blast him, for a reason I did not understand I froze, perhaps I wanted him to wake up to finally see some fear in him but I froze holding the energy ball in my hand.

The next thing I knew blondie kicked me as 17 blasted an energy ball towards the kid. "Die." I said as I instinctively threw the energy ball at him, blondie caught him and allowed his back to take the hit. He made a run for it with the boy in his arms, 17 and I blasted the whole area determined to keep him from stopping our fun.

When 17 and I stopped he complained. "How could he have given us the slip again?"

"I don't know and we said we were going to finish him off this time, when we say were going to do something, we need to do it, it makes us look bad." I said.

After some arguing 17 and I blasted the area hoping to take down blondie. However we ended up flying him. For some reason I kept remembering the kid's eyes. They were fierce, somehow they reminded me of Vegeta's only softer but at the same time just as hard. For some reason I hoped I would see those eyes again.

**(Flashback end)**

18's eyes snapped back to reality. A sigh escaped her lips as she took her room of the house while 17 flipped through the channels of his TV. One thought crossed her mind. 'I hope he has a good life, he deserves it.'

_The androids weren't evil after all! But the world is made unaware of that or even of their return. How long can these two remain hidden? Will Trunks ever know that there still alive? And if so, will he finish them off, can he? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**Alright so I am going to give an explanation on this story and Changed Future. In my Changed Future story the androids willingly killed all of humanity, in here Dragonball OT obviously it goes with the programming theory, both stories have the same pairing but both take a different approach to it. So if you want to read a fanfic where the androids were evil but 18 eventually turns good, go read Changed Future REWRITE, if you want one that goes with the androids are good but controlled come here to Dragonball OT. As you notice it's a little more canon friendly because it could happen in the original timeline.**

**So I would like to know, be honest guys these androids are exactly like the ones from the past so did you spot ANYTHNG ooc or was I good at it. I do my best to keep everyone in character so in your reviews be as straight forward and critical as you can I DON'T want to rewrite this story so do let me know so I can edit if I need to.**

**Guest- I do intend on keeping 17 alive, don't worry, I didn't put his name on the story because well for some reason it's order changed to Trunks. M, Android 17, Android 18, that looks like a YAOI and I;m not a fan of it, I think that's a mistake the website is doing so I only put Trunks and 18's name, so both androids will be alive.**

**Theory- I'm glad you're giving one of my other stories a chance however you should know I'm keeping the people ignorant because I want the main focus to be on Trunks and 18. 17 as well though not as much.**

**very cool- Changed Future REWRITE is the rewritten story of Changed Future, I ended up unhappy with the original so I rewrote it, I'm still adding to it if you're interested. **

**Gesto- Glad your reading this and thanks for telling me my plot hole I fixed it thanks to you.**

**Marc Austrailia-Here you go! Enjoy!:)**

**Alright so see you guys at the next chapter.**

**Have an awesome day! :)**


	3. Hate and Sorrow

**Not much to say except enjoy the chapter. :) **

_Previously on Dragonball OT, the androids who were free of their control of Dr Gero went into hiding. As for Trunks he is learning to adjust to a time of peace, however one thing plagued his mind. The monster that had killed him and took his time machine, decided to spend the day training. After being unexpectedly evicted from the former owner, or the new owner of the mansion they took over, the twins settled on a house that 17 had kept in capsule form. Will the androids be able to stay in hiding? Find out here in Dragonball OT!_

**Hate and Sorrow**

Trunks' eyes slowly opened from the light coming out of his window. With a yawn he rubbed his eyes, never has he had a good sleep. The half saiyan then pushed him-self off the bed and got dressed. After brushing his teeth he got downstairs to get some breakfast, he sees his mother is sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

Bulma turns her head to see Trunks. "Well look who slept in, hey son."

Her son smiled. "Hi mom." He looked over to the clock. "12:30?"

His mother chuckled. "I never seen you so relaxed."

Trunks looked at his mother and chuckled a bit. "So was everything fine at the meeting?"

"Oh it was fine, thank goodness for the dragonballs otherwise the damage would be a lot harder to repair." Bulma smiled at her son. The scientist has never seen Trunks so care free. Every day since he could walk he was on guard because of the android menace, but with them gone Trunks can finally live the life he was supposed to. She turned her attention back to the T.V.

_And there is still no explanation as to how our cities have been restored as if nothing happened. Also all the people who have been 'woken up' from death so to speak have finally reunited with their loved ones._

_(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-_

Meanwhile at the same time at the android's home 17 is happening to watch the same channel with 18 sitting beside him arms crossed.

_With the android menace gone things are finally looking up for us._

17 smiled and looked to his sister. "You see 18, maybe this means we can go out like you want."

His sister sighed. "How stupid are you? Did you not hear 'android menace' if either of us go we'll cause a panic." She said. "And also Trunks will show up with his remote."

Her brother sighed and flipped through the channels. "Ok what's the deal?"

"What?" 18 asked.

"You were never afraid of Dr Gero when he kept threating his remote at us, so why are you afraid of the ki-" He sees her glare. "Trunks, why are you afraid of Trunks?"

18 looked away. "I just don't want to die again do you?" She asked.

The male android looked to her. "Alright I get it." He said as he kept flipping through the channels.

The female android stood up and walked away. She got to the stairs and walked up to her room. A sigh escaper her lips as she kept walking. Once she was in her room she turned the radio, switched to some music station that she liked and opened her wardrobe. Luckily she kept some clothes and jewelry in capsules in case there home ever got destroyed.

18 sighed n content. The latest events have been nothing but torture to her. Hopefully her favorite activities can keep her occupied from certain thoughts. Again she wishes she can truly say that none of this was her fault, but the memories have been getting to her lately. Time and time again she would see things that she did during her programming, but not just that, no she could feel the emotons she felt by then, afterwards it made her wince that this was her.

The platinum blonde shook her head and picked out a blue dress and started to take off her demi jean jacket when suddenly she remembered how she got the dress.

**(Flashback three years ago)**

17 and I began an attack on North city, the two of us split up attacking different halves of the town. I took the half with the clothing stores 17 was having fun playing demolition derby with a car and any humans on and off the streets. Such a child. Not a single clothing store had an outfit that had my tastes so naturally I kill the shop owner and blew up the stores.

I looked around the scurrying humans with a smirk as they ran from me. With but one finger I blasted them all. "Stampedes are always fun." I said with a sickening smirk.

However one was running behind me I turned around with a finger, but I stopped at what I saw. My current target was clearly female and was wearing a good outfit. With speeds to fast to be seen I appeared in front of the woman. She stopped and the look on her face was priceless, oh how I enjoy the look of fear in their eyes. It's just so stimulating.

The woman took a step back trying to catch her breath. "P-please d-don't kill me!" She begged with tears falling down her cheeks.

I snickered at her begging, it's always so funny when they do that, but I wasn't paying attention to her I was looking her up and down at her dress. Not to mention those heels. I'd look good in them. With a smile I stared into the teary eyes if my pray. "You shouldn't run in heels." I said.

The woman took a step back as I told her. "W-what?"

I took a step forward. "I like your outfit." The woman took another unconscious step back. "Give it to me."

The woman's eyes widened. "Y-you want my clothes?"

I rolled my eyes. 'For fuck's sake how stupid can humans get, didn't I just say that?' The thought came to me. "Yes now take it off and give it."

The woman grabbed the straps of her dress. "I-if I give it w-will you let me go?"

I was starting to get impatient, but I didn't want to get any blood stains on my new clothes. I let out a frustrated sigh escape my lips in order to calm myself. "Yes now give it before I change my mind." The woman nodded as she began to quickly take it off. "And don't forget your shoes." I added.

The woman quickly removed her clothing and shoes. I smiled, it was so easy getting people to do as I please. All of them feared me along with 17 I was pleased to get yet another exotic outfit. The woman than tossed the shoes and dress at my feet.

The woman looked up at me with a worried expression. "I-I can go now r-right?"

I frowned as I made a harsh glare at her. "You stupid bitch!" I yelled as I aimed a finger with yellow energy at the tip.

Her eyes widened as more tears left her. "I-I did what you said!" She yelled with more sobbing.

I shook my head at her stupidity. "No you were supposed to GIVE me your outfit, hand it to me, not throw it on the floor where it could get all dirty, now I have to wash it."

The woman waved her hands in front of her. "B-but you have the outfit, I'm sorry I'm just scared!" She yelled crying.

I smiled at her. "Your right I forgot how humans give in to their fear, and I still got the outfit."

She looked hopeful for a moment. "Does that mean-"

"Yes." I said smiling as I pointed at her.

The woman allowed more sobs to escape her. "W-wait you said-"

"I meant I'll give you a quick death." And with that I blasted the woman hearing her annoying screams. Though I enjoy the screaming it can get quite annoying sometimes. I looked down at the outfit that was covered in dirt, bended down and took it along with the shoes, I sighed clearly irritated. "Stupid bitch." I said.

**(Flashback end)**

18 looked wide eyed with her pupil's shaking. The cyborg looked down at the dress and dropped it putting her hands up walking backwards as if it were tainted. The platinum blonde looked at her wardrobe and sees the clothing, memories clouded her mind. She grabbed her head and yanked her hair as her eyes widened with sadness and anguish.

_"Take it just don't kill me!"_

_"There free their all yours!"_

_"I agree it would look better on you just don't hurt me!"_

_"Leave my wife al-(snap)"_

_"Back away from my daughte-(BOOM)"_

18 focused her attention back at her wardrobe. All these outfits might as well be covered in blood. Every bit of clothing was either taken from an abandoned shop, a store keeper she allowed to live on a whim but died anyway from 17, woman who were begging for their lives, their children's lives, all of them dead because she liked there outfits and they dirtied them. The android feels her stomach squeeze, she's thankful she hadn't eaten like any ordinary human has, otherwise she would be vomiting right now. She starts to cry silently not daring allow 17 to hear them, she knows he won't make fun of her but she needs time for herself. The music on her radio stopped, she looked at it curiously.

_"Sorry to interrupt your music but we have an important message."_

_(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-_

Trunks sees his mother walking out the door. "Hey mom?

Bulma turns around as she opens the door. "Yeah son?"

The half saiyan gave a serious look to her one he hasn't worn since the androids were destroyed. "When will the time machine be ready?"

The scientist sighed. "Trunks it's going to take a while before I even get the parts to make another, and also you shouldn't be thinking about that right now."

"I know I just want to destroy that thing as soon as possible." Trunks said looking down. "I can't let there be another timeline like this." He said when a hand touched his shoulder, he looked up to see his mother's face wearing a stern look.

"Son what have I told you, you should think about relaxing you need it." Bulma sad sternly.

Trunks nodded. "Alright, but I'm going to go train." He said as he put his jacket on and strapped his sword on his back.

Bulma shook her head with a smile. "You really do take after your father, even when he thought he was the strongest in the universe before the androids came he still trained." She gave her son a wink. "Like father like son." She left the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

Trunks nodded as he got his boots on. "I'll see you later mom." He said as he walked out the door and flew to the usual wasteland he and Gohan used for training. As the saiyan flew some thoughts came to mind. 'I still wish I knew what that thing was, whatever it is I'll stop it, we have all the time in the world after all.' He kept flying set on starting his training.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

17 kept flipping threw channels on the T.V. however all there were some reruns, he sighed. "God damn it, did we screw up the world this much?" He asked himself, in retrospect it was their programming that ruined the progress on entertainment as they kept their focus on surviving them. Through the corner of his eye he sees 18 walking down the stairs with a bag, she's headed to the door. "Going somewhere?"

18 looked at 17. "How observant of you." She said in sarcasm as she kept walking.

"Where are you going and what's in that bag?" He asked.

The female android looked down for a moment. "Don't worry about it, I'll be right back." She said.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Alright, just don't let anyone see you."

18 grabbed the door knob. "I'm not stupid." She said walking out and then flying away to her destination.

17 watched as his sister left. 'Wonder where she's off to.' He thought, then shrugged his shoulders. She was right, she's smart enough not to get into trouble; he kept flipping through channels trying to find something good on. He put a hand under his chin. "God damn it." Nothing GOOD was on.

Meanwhile 18 was flying. 'What city was it?' She thought then she remembered. 'Pepper town' She thought then her eyes widened at yet another memory. 'Not again.'

**(Flashback year 780)**

17 and I looked down at the helpless warrior below us. With satisfying smiles we aimed our palms at blondie, yellow light came out of our hands as we blasted countless energy blasts at the exhausted one arm man. His screams were satisfying, finally he would stop interrupting our fun. When the explosions died down we see him lying on the ground face up, his hair black again. I looked over to 17. "Looks like even when he's dead he's still copying you."

17 chuckled. "Well he's not alive this time, so I'll make an exception." He said looking over to me. "Come on let's go home."

I looked at him and shook my head. "I'll see you there I want to see if there are any good clothing stores you haven't blown up."

He rolled his eyes. "Woman." And with that he left for the mansion.

I looked down at blondie's corpse as I descended down and landed in front of him. After all these years finally this fool is dead. It wasn't smart of 17 to let him go, last year he was as strong as 17 if not close to and no he's a lot stronger than before, strong enough to kill me one on one in fact. Something tells me it was good thing he only had one arm left. I sneered at his dead form and gave it a kick to his side causing him to flip over with his back pointed to the sky. "This is what happens when you defy us." A displeased look formed on my face as I looked up to see the rain hasn't gone away. 'What am I doing my clothes are getting wet.' I thought, then again there already ruined, but still why am I standing here in the rain, I never liked getting wet. I then turned my attention back to the corpse with a sadistic smile. "I wonder where your friend is, you should have brought him along since you're missing an arm." She said then she saw a figure approaching through the corner of her eye. "Speak of the devil."

Not wanting to be spotted I body flickered away and hid behind some rubble to observe the lavender hair kid coming down, I can see the distraught look on his face, I chuckled a bit, but I felt something else. What is that? No matter I find his reaction funny. These humans, always easily giving into their emotions, this child is no different. I heard him scream.

"GOHAN!"

So that was his name. I think I like blondie better. He started to scream, I laughed at his primitive behavior, then a golden light started emitting from his body, his hair turned gold, finally he completely changed. I licked my lips sadistically. "Déjà vu." I muttered this was how the other blonde transformed. He then smashed his fists into the ground near him with a grunt. I chuckled a bit at his reaction. 'Well it's rude to spy on people…..I think I should show myself.' Now I get to kill two blondies, what a good day this has been, I started to move but then I stopped. I frowned and looked down. My legs are shaking, I'm trying to move but my legs are only shaking. 'What is this, am I malfunctioning?' I thought to myself. 'No I couldn't be, Dr Gero designed me and 17 to be perfect.' I looked to the kid who is weeping like a child still unaware of my presence. I decided to shout to get his attention, this boy should have a temper after looking at his friend's corpse, but I couldn't. The teasing words were caught in my throat. 'Why can't I yell out?'

'Well fine if my body won't move I'll blast his friend's corpse to draw him to me.' I thought as I aimed my finger to blondie's dead body. No energy came, not even a spark. I looked with an angry face. 'What is this?' This feeling, it's the same feeling I felt when I wanted to blast the kid last year at super world. I stood there watching as he collected himself and put his friend's corpse over his shoulder, he flies off I glared at his retreating form. 'I was supposed to kill you.' I thought. Once he was out of sight I began to walk.

I look down. "I seem to be moving fine now." I said as I aimed my finger at a building, yellow light emitted from my finger tip as I blasted an energy shot causing it said building to collapse. I looked at my finger. "Why couldn't I blast earlier?" I asked myself.

I shook my head; there will be another day to kill him. "See ya around kid." I said as I flew back to the mansion.

**(Flashback end)**

18's eyes returned to normal as the memory passed. A tear drop escaped her eye, she placed her hand on her face wiping it away. She sighed again as she kept flying towards pepper town. When she finally reaches it she goes on top of one of the buildings and looks around. 'Where is it?' She thought. 'There.'

A woman with a sign that had said 'donations 'on it. The female looked over to her male associate. "Looks like we're not getting any luck today." She said in a depressed tone.

The male smiled. "Oh come now you can't expect donations to appear right in front of you." He said, just then a some wind picked up, blowing him back a bit. "Oh my are you alright?" He asked.

The woman shook her head. "I think so." She said, as she looked to see nothing but a bag in front of her. "What's this?" She asked as she took the bag, looking left and right to find the owner.

The man looked at the bag she was holding. "Where do you think this came from?"

The woman shrugged and said. "I think someone made a donation." She said as she opened the bag, a gasp was made when she opened it.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

The woman shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, look at this, there's expensive clothes and jewelry." She said. "Well be able to get this to a trader and help a lot of people who lost everything." The woman looked around. "Thank you!" She said to whoever gave the bag.

18 was standing back on top of the building looking down on the people who she gave her bag. The cyborg couldn't allow herself to be seen otherwise she'll cause a panic. She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't thank me." She said as she quickly flew away from the town.

**(Earlier when 18 was in her room)**

_We like to announce an important message, we are in Pepper Town awaiting any spare donations you can give. We wish to earn enough funds to help the countless children that lost everything during this time of strife. We will take any and all forms of donation, whether it's money, jewelry, clothing or anything of value we can make a use of it. So please if you have any to spare we'd appreciate it, and so would the children._

18 looked at the radio as it changed to music. The female looked at her wardrobe and her jewelry box. She could just burn them but, those children, it was her fault there are so many orphans. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up, she looked to see a bag big enough to hold the jewelry and clothing. She took it and stuffed it with the tainted items.

**(now)**

18 kept flying setting a course for home. The android closes her eyes as she hears the screams of Gohan filling her ears as well as Trunks screaming his name ringing in her ears.

"_GOHAN!"_

She closed her eyes as a tear escaped her. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks was training with his sword, making slashes at his imaginary opponents. He keeps imagining a certain pair. Android 17 and 18. He sees them both with cocky and mocking smirks, much to his anger. He kept imagining him attacking and them lazily swaying him. 'Even when their dead they make fool out of me.' Thoughts began to enter his mind, the day he, not him, the remote destroyed the androids.

He remembers the expression on their faces when he pulled out the remote. Their usual smug expressions switched to looks of horror. Trunks stopped himself in the middle of another sword slash as he remembered. Those fearful looks, they didn't make them because of him but because of a remote that can shut them down. They never once feared, his power, not one tme did they show him the same fearful expressions that he gave them, not once. The young half saiyan looks angrily at two figures he unconsciously imagines.

An imaginary image of 17 and 18 appeared in front of him. The half saiyan glares at the two, fake or not he hates them, dead or alive he hates them down to his very being.

The imaginary 17 smirked as usual. "Oh look 18, it's the mighty super saiyan that destroyed us." He said in a sarcastic tone.

The imaginary 18 chuckled at that as she tucked strands of hair out of her face behind her ear. "What are you talking about 17, he's not the one who destroyed us it was his mommy's remote."

Trunks glared at the two. "Shut up."

The two chuckled, 17 then continued it. "Oh that's right he never could kill us on his own could he?"

The female android went along with it. "No he's too weak to do things on his own."

The half saiyan cringed his teeth and gripped his sword so tightly blood was coming out. "Shut up!"

They then got into mirthless laughter. 17 kept going. "Look at him, I bet his father is disappointed in him for not taking care of us like he should have!" He sneered while laughing it up.

18 kept laughing as well. "My my is the baby gonna cry?" She asked sarcastically as she kept her laughing.

The laughter really got to Trunks. There dead, there not really here but the laughing was so loud he felt his ears were going to explode. "I SAID SHUT UP!" The saiyan yelled doing a sword slash at both their throats, the images fading but their laughter still feeling his ears. The lone warrior dropped his sword and held his ears. He then heard a familiar chilling voice.

"It's because of this you couldn't stop me."

Trunks turned around and made a glare. "You!"

The green monster that killed Trunks the other day is standing again before him. The creature laughed as it's tail swept back and forth. "Look at you, if you had found a way to gain the strength to defeat the androids instead of relying on a remote, you could have stopped me, thanks to you, I will create another timeline where I will wreak havoc just as the androids did in this time!" The monster then made a chilling laugh. "Hahahahaha!"

Trunks glared at the monster and swung his sword at it's throat. "SHUT UP!"

The image disappeared however his laughter echoed along with the twins.

"I'm disappointed in you little brother."

Trunks' eyes widened as he turned around, he sees Gohan with the scar on his face, and him having not one but both arms. The boy smiles at his mentor. "G-Gohan?" The twins laughter still echoed as Gohan spoke.

The imaginary Gohan shook his head. "I just can't believe you." He said in a disappointed tone.

Trunks' eyes widened. "W-what?"

Gohan looked at him with a disappointed look. "I sacrificed one of my arms for you to avenge me." He began as his right arm faded. "And how do you do it, how do you put an end to the menace, with a simple push of a button, not with your own strength."

The lavender haired boy looked with an apologetic expression. "G-Gohan, I tried countless times, but they were-"

Gohan looked at him. "Too strong?" He asked in a disappointed tone. "Frieza was beaten and he was seen as too strong, I managed to keep up with both androids at the same time, but lost due to exhaustion, if I could push them to gang up on me that would mean one day you could have beaten them but instead you chose the easy way out." His image started to fade. "Because of your decision another timeline will suffer the same fate as ours have, maybe worse."

Trunks pushed a hand towards him. "B-but Gohan-"

The image of his mentor faded with him saying one final thing. "I'm disappointed in you little brother." That line echoed along with the twins' and the monster's laughter.

Trunks got on his knees. "I-I couldn't do it I-"

"You are not my son!"

Trunks' eyes widened at this other voice. The half saiyan turned to see his father, Vegeta with his back turned to him. "D-dad?" He recognizes him because of his trip to the past.

The imaginary Vegeta did not turn around. "Do NOT call me that!" The prince yelled n rage. "I may have failed in my battle with the androids but at least I didn't use the woman to make a device to do it for me, you don't deserve the royal saiyan blood flowing through your veins." He scoffed in a mocking tone.

Trunks started to shed tears of anguish. "But dad, I tried, over and over."

His father still refused to turn around and scoffed in reply. "You were only able to try over and over because the androids saw you as their toy, you are no warrior, I am ashamed that your mother and I spawned you, a pathetic excuse of my offspring." He said in his usual angry tone. "And now in another timeline other versions of us will perish because you could not find the strength to destroy them like you should have."

Trunks gave a sad expression as tears fell down his cheeks. "But dad-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he started to fade. "You are not my son!" Just like Gohan's last words the twins laughter, the monster's laughter, that last line echoed throughout his mind.

Trunks put his hands on his ears as he was trying to block the sounds he was unconsciously conjuring up. With a loud yell his gold aura flared up to the sky, his screams trying to block out the sounds he was imagining. The voices repeated over and over at a rapid pace.

Gohan- I'm disappointed in you little brother

_Vegeta- You are not my son!_

_Cell, Androids 17, and 18. - Hahahahahahaha_

Trunks let out a scream as the tormenting sounds plagued his mind. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The ground under him began to shatter under his might, wind whirled around him as his screams grew louder and his aura grew bigger.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was flying back home when she saw something to her right. A golden light filling the sky along with yells of anger that only meant one thing. She would recognize that yell anywhere. A sad expression formed on her face. 'Trunks.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

With one final yell Trunks slammed his hands on the ground making a wide a crater, his hair turned to his normal lavender. The saiyan looked at his hands in anger. He knows he should be happy that he put an end to the bloodshed of innocent, he is happy, however, he still remembers. He remembers all their teasing, all the bragging at how strong they are, all the mocking as he tries to avenge his father and mentor. And how does he do it? Not with his own strength. Not with hard work. But with luck that they found him amusing enough to let him live and a simple push of a button. Because of this a monster stole his time machine to wreak havoc in another timeline.

In addition to this the saiyan blood he inherited from his father was highly displeased, making him feel absolutely inferior to either android, to the nameless green monster. Feelings of cowardice filled him. He couldn't even surpass his mentor, yes he surpassed his father when he was alive in this time but he's still below Gohan in more than one area. "Damn it!" He yelled as he looked to the sky. "I wish just one of the androids to be alive just to kill it!" The lone warrior then picked up his sword, put it in its hilt and flew off for home. 'Why couldn't I do it, why was I so weak?' The warrior thought. 'Why cant I just be happy, their dead, isn't that all that matters?' He questioned. The lone warrior kept flying wanting nothing more but to rest in his room right now. 'Why AM I so weak?'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In the bushes was 18, she came here to see what the lone warrior was doing. Even when he thinks she and 17 are dead he's still struggling to have a good life. A good life she knows he deserves. She remembers dong this before, hiding from plain sight watching him, only unlike then she knew why she was watching. She feels guilty, she guesses she managed to fight against her programming by then. 'I couldn't fight all of it.' When she watched him she felt the urge to go to him, to comfort and console him. But she knows it would lead to no good. He wouldn't listen, he'd attack her. 'I know I would.' She thought. The android imagines a scenario where the roles were switched; if he had taken 17 away from her and then sees finds out that he did it because he was controlled. She would like to think she would listen and understand but she knows better, no she would try to kill him anyway. Another tear escaped her eye. "I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry." And with that she flew off to her home. All the while she hears the last thing he shouted.

_"I wish just one of the androids to be alive just to kill it!" _

She closed her eyes as she kept flying for home.

_Hatred is something hard to get rid of. Hard to move on from especially living through it your whole life. Hatred was something that was a part of Trunks' reason for living. Sorrow can effect anyone, even an innocent. Sorrow is what fills 18 since her rebirth. Can either move past this? Is 18 really the only android who is suffering? Will Trunks ever find them? If he does what will he do? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**Ok so just want to point some things out. Some of you may be confused by how Gohan or Vegeta acted to Trunks. Well keep in mind he was imagining them, he imagined that they were disappointed at him that he couldn't get the strength to fight the androids or Cell. Also because he wasn't strong enough Cell took his time machine and in his mind atleast he could be creating another hellish timeline. So I think you can imagine how he feels right?**

**Also about 18. The thing about her it's hard to write her like this. I mean I can imagine her feeling guilty about all this but it's a bit hard writing her acting a bit mushy because I'm sure you know 18's not a mushy character. But in this case she might be. So let me know if I wrote Trunks good or 18 good. Alright now for my response to my awesome reviewers.**

**Guest- I will keep it up!**

**Guest- I'm glad you love both my T/18 stories!**

**gesto- This review you gave me the idea for this chapter. Thx! Let me know how the characters are portrayed here. Be as critical as you can be please. Also about the guilt thing. I believe the chapter answered you. :)**

**Guest- I'm glad you find my story fascinating. Thanks. About 18 feeling guilty or not, I think this chapter has answered for you. :)**

**Guest- I'll be honest, I love 16, I do I just haven't decided if I want to put him here or not. I mean I already put him in Changed Future. However I would like to ask. Do you like my story?**

**Alright so that is all the reviews. Ok so Dragonball Yokai is next due for an update. So if you're a fan of it keep an eye out for it, if not then wait till add to it and Changed Future and well be back for another chapter. **

**Have an awesome day :)**


	4. Time travel 101

**Sorry for the wait I'll explain the cause at the end of this chapter.**

_Previously on Dragonball OT! Android 18 struggles through the guilt she feels over the years shewas under Dr Gero's control, Trunks faces emotional turmoil, feeling as though all his years of training were for naught. Neither one are at peace. Can either learn to overcome their struggles? Can the androids remain in hiding? Will Trunks and all of humanity continue to live without knowing of their existence? Find out here on Dragonball OT!_

**Time travel 101**

Trunks made it home,with a sigh he opened the door to his recently restored home. For the umpteenth time he thanked the dragonballs, as he always hated the sight of his ruined home due to 'them'. The lavender head really just wanted to spend the day resting, he's emotionally and physically exhausted. He walked into the house and sees his mother sitting with a sad look on her face. "Hey mom I'm home." The lone warrior said, she looked up locking her sad eyes with his. "Is something wrong?"

Bulma looked down and sighed. "Well there is actually, I uh need you to sit down." The scientist said gesturing to the seat next to her.

The time traveler has never seen his mother in such a sad state. Not since he told the news of Gohan's fate. 'Whatever it is it cant be too bad could it?' He thought as he went to take the seat next to her. "What is it mom?"

The blue haired scientist looked at Trunks and began. "It's about the time machine." She said pausing for a moment.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah what about it?"

His mother shook her head. "I'm sorry Trunks I made a mistake about something."

Her son was starting to get worried though he didn't understand why. "What do you mean?"

Bulma kept her eyes on her son. "I found out that you can't go back in time to stop this monster." She said. "I don't think there's anything you can do once the time machine is completed."

Trunks' eyes widened a bit. "What?" The boy asked and spoke. "Sure there is all you have to do is get the time machine ready so I can go back to the time it traveled to, get the help of Goku and the others and we can beat him." He said, however his mother still has her sad look. "Right?"

The family matriarch shook her head. "No Trunks I'm afraid time travel doesn't work that way."

The young half saiyan gave a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

The mother looked down and spoke. "I was looking at the blue prints to the time machine, as well as all the data I collected about time travel itself when I remembered something." The owner of Capsule Corporation began. "Something I was stupid enough to forget." She spat in self-disgust.

Trunks grabbed her mother's shoulder. "I don't understand, what's going on, what part of time travel doesn't work?" He truly doesn't understand where she's getting, from what he told her about time travel it creates a different timeline from his own whatever occurs in that timeline has no affect here, was he missing something?

"You see the way it works is that if I send you back to the time this creature at the moment he left and stop him from doing whatever it's planning than you won't be stopping the same creature that killed you." Bulma explained with a hardened look in her eye.

Trunks shook his head. This was sounding really confusing. "What do you mean mom?"

"What I mean is that you will stop it but not the same one that killed you, but one in an all new timeline, the only way you can even see the creature that did this to you is if you traveled to the same timeline it traveled to we would have to allow time to pass evenly before we would send you back." She said while but sees his still confused, not that she blamed him. "We would have to send you to the year it traveled to plus whatever time passes here."

Trunks furrowed his brow in concentration soaking all the information in. So if he were to go back to the time this monster traveled to, he wouldn't be saving the same world it traveled to but a new one altogether creating yet another timeline. If the time machine were to take a month he would need to go back to the same time it traveled to along with a month later to stop the exact monster that killed him a. No wait, he was dead for roughly two weeks, he would need to go back in time plus roughly six weeks to stop the monster that killed him and not create another timeline. If he does create another timeline there will still be a timeline where the creature had been there for almost two months wreaking havoc.

The swordsman's eyes widened as he finally understood what his mother was saying. "How long will it take to build another time machine?" He asked in an uneasy tone.

Bulma looked at her son. "I told you, it took me four years to make it, now it might take it three or two." She said.

Trunks shook his head. "So by the time I would get there it would have been two or three years since it's been there." He said in a tone of disbelief.

The scientist nodded her head.

The time traveler just couldn't believe it. Because he was too weak another hellish timeline is going to be created and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do is go back after it had been there for a long time and by then it probably would have already created a world similar to his own. "This is all my fault."

Bulma grabbed his shoulders. "No it's mine, I should have started on making a spare after you came back the first time, if I had done that you could go back to that time and destroy that thing, but I didn't think someone else would have taken it."

The son of Vegeta looked at his mother and shook his head. "I was too weak to stop the androids with my own power just like I was too weak to stop this thing from taking the time machine-"

"You did what you could." The mother interrupted embracing her son in a hug. "You shouldn't blame yourself, you always tried your best, saving everyone you can." She said as she tried to comfort her son, he always hated that he couldn't stop the androids after they either spotted him on a food run or helping survivors in need, as his mother she always consoled him doing her best to comfort him.

Trunks returned his mother's embrace feeling like a child. He cant help but think of the world he created after stopping another timeline from having the same fate as this one. A tear escaped his eye at the thought of everyone he knew could be endangered.

Trunks wouldn't move as his mother does her best to comfort him.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 was flying home after watching Trunks as he roared in rage just as he always did whenever he fought against her or 17. Back then she use to make fun of him, saying that he's like a baby throwing a tantrum. How wrong she was. Trunks is far from a child, always risking his life to save all he can, always standing up to her and 17's rampage. Never would he back down, always retreating whenever he successfully evacuated whatever location they were at. The platinum blonde use to make fun of that as well, saying he was a coward. What kind of coward fights against two beings stronger than him? Truly she was too vain to see what kind of man Trunks is. She thinks of the last thing he said.

_'I wish one of them was alive just so I could kill it!'_

So that's how he views her. Not as a person, but as an object. 'Fitting I guess.' The beauty thought. After all no real person would kill people left and right who have done nothing to her. Both she and 17 had destroyed everything just for the sake of relieving their boredom. It. That's how the saiyan views him as and he should. The cyborg continued flying until she spotted the island she and her male counter part took however she doesn't see the house.

She sees her brother sitting on a rock with a hand under his chin and a blank look on his face.

18 raised an eyebrow. 'The hell?' The female android landed infront of her brother who looked at her and sighed.

"Back already huh?" The male android asked.

The female android rolled her eyes and began to ask. "Where's our house?" She asked. "Did you put it in it's capsule form?"

"No." He said in a monotone voice.

His sister raised an eyebrow. The elder twin was stating to worry about her younger brother, she's never heard of his voice without a tone. "Then what happened to it."

"Blew it up." He spoke without even flinching.

18's eyes widened at this. "You what?"

The brother shrugged his shoulders. "I blew it up." Spoken in the same tone.

The female cyborg walked right in front of him and yanked him to her eye level. The woman was in no mood for any of his jokes right now. "What the hell is this, this isn't funn-" Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the look at his face. Normally whenever her brother did something to irritate her he would give an annoying amusing face, but instead he was blank. Lacking any emotion, no amusement just nothing. "17?"

He gave no response not even when she gently let go of him letting him sit down on the boulder. "Sorry"

18 has never seen her brother since as far as she can remember. Her brother has always kept his cool about things besides when he realized they got their bodies back. Hell he's kept his cool since he and she have been back from the dead. Another thing to worry about is that he's never apologized about anything that irritated her. "17 what's wrong?"

For a moment he didn't answer only narrowing his eyes. "It's nothing."

"You're lying." The sister said, he never did like getting all mushy or showing weakness but now was not the time for him to be stubborn. "Why did you destroy our house?"

"I said it's nothing." He replied.

The sister was starting to get irritated. "17 I'm your older sister you need to answer me when I ask you a question."

"Were twins." He retorted.

"I'm still older." She replied.

"By a minute." The male android added.

"Whatever, look we only have each other, so spill it, why did you get rid our home?" The beauty asked.

17 silent for a moment and then sighed. "I remember how I got it."

**(Flashback 3 years ago)**

My sister and I decided to have a little fun at North City, she insisted that we split up, something about making sure I don't blow up any clothing stores. Woman, there all the same. I pretty much played my favorite game, demolition derby, taking a sweet hover car running over any of those pathetic humans.

I drove towards the humans with a sadistic look in my eyes as they ran from me. "Hahahaha get back here you speedy little devils!" There so weak and fragile. The one thing I grudgingly thank Dr Gero for, helping my sister and I become the powerful beings we are now. Everyone is at our mercy and there isn't anything they can do about it. I looked to see a store that sold capsule products. 'Guess I could see if they have a car I can use, getting tired of trying to find.' I decided to park directly in front of the store but not before I 'accidently' ran over some idiot, after all I need to keep my points as high as possible. My sis and I still keep track even when separated.

I casually walked through the doors to see the shop keep hiding behind the counter. "Excuse me, hiding from your customer's isn't good for business."

The cowardly human popped his head from behind his desk. He knew full well who I was, who didn't? "T-take whatever you want it's yours!" He said franticly.

I smirked at his cowardice. "Your too generous, but how about you get me the nicest things you have, I don't want to waste time browsing."

The pitiful creature began to stand up. "O-ok b-but what are you looking for?"

"A car would be nice, give me the nicest capsule vehicle you have." I placed my hand under my chin. "Oh and a house would be nice while you're at it, and pretty much any other kind of capsule if you please." I said as I smirked at the guy with narrowed eyes. Oh how I enjoy the look of fear they give me. It only proves my superiority over these lesser beings.

"I-I'll get started right away!" The human whimpered as he grabbed a case and began placing the finest capsules in it.

"You better." I said with a smirk.

As the human got busy I looked to see a corridor with a woman along with a child no older than 8 rushing up the stairs. 'Aw they think they're safe.'

The human got in front of me and held out a case of capsules to me. "H-here take it!"

I looked over to the human. "Thank you." I said in a mocking tone. "Tell the wife and kid I said hi." I said as I walked away with him running to the hallway of the shop. No doubt to comfort his wife and son. 'Too bad they won't be so comfy in rubble.' I thought as I exited the store. Without even looking back I blasted the store with a mere finger hearing the screams of the family. I smirked. "That makes 50, better hurry if I want to beat 18." I said as I placed the capsule case in my pocket got in the car and continued to play keep away with the humans. "Come here humans, no use running!" I yelled like the proud psychopath I am.

**(Flashback end)**

"After I remembered I walked out and blasted the house, along with my spares." 17 explained with a bothered look on his face.

18 just couldn't believe it. Her brother never acted this way. "So you do feel bad about it." The female android spoke with a bit of disbelief.

A sigh escaped the raven haired man's lips. "I guess I do, I kind of wish I didn't." He admitted.

His sister looked worried for a moment. "Same here."

The male cyborg scratched his head. "Man I really wish Dr Gero was alive just so we could kill him slower this time." He said cracking his knuckles.

"We both do." The platinum blonde said. "Look it's fine, well just figure something else out."

He stood up. "I can think one place we can go."

She stood up eye level with her brother. "Where?"

The man gave a trademark smirk. "You won't like it."

The woman was about to ask then realized where he was getting at. "You must be joking."

"I wish I was." 17 replied. "Look we can always find ways to make it livable."

18 gave an irritated look. "How, you destroyed our furniture." I said out of annoyance, not for the furniture but for the fact that they have to go there.

The male android shrugged his shoulders. "Well sis if you got any other ideas in mind then please share with the class."

The sister thought for a moment, any other way would involve stealing and risking detection among the people, something they want to avoid. She hated going there but really there's no choice. "Alright guess we should go."

Her brother nodded with a frown. The two floated off the island and flew straight for their destination. On the way another memory floods 18's mind.

**(Flashback Age 784)**

17 and I began a massacre at Bridgetown, destroying all routes to keep most of the humans from escaping. After killing most if not all the humans I jumped off a car that was turned sideways. "Hey are you ready to go?" I asked 17.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Good this is getting dull."

My brother made a retort. "You're getting harder and harder to please did you know that?"

"Yeah so?"

I then heard a familiar voice behind us. "How about experiencing your own deaths androids, does that thrill you, it'll be your last joyride."

I looked at him with a blank look on my face. 'Growing up I see.' I thought as I eyed him for a moment. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Us die, very funny." I then turned and gave him an intimidating glare. "But this won't be!"

And so it wasn't. For him atleast, 17 and I toyed with him as if he were nothing but a toy. Which was what he is. A toy and nothing else. Throughout the battle I began to notice something else in his eyes. Hopelessness. It seems that he's close to accepting that he cant beat us. Good, it'll be fun to have him beg for mercy. He was starting to run from us.

17 had punched him towards me in a building with his back against my legs. "Aw are you ok?" I asked mockingly, he looked up at me with a new emotion I haven't seen. Fear, good he's starting to understand. I lightly kicked him sending him running. 'This is a first running away.'

I hear him running away from my brother and stopping to catch his breath. "Peekaboo I see you." I said as I looked at his reflection through a mirror piece. I then uppercut him through the next floor up.

After grabbing his shoulder I looked to 17 with a frown. "He's no fun anymore what do you say we just kill him?"

With 17 agreeing we knocked him out of the building. We both landed behind him barely conscious. My brother went ahead and asked me something. "Mind if I do the honors?"

With a smile I shrugged.

He pointed his finger at the boy. "Cool." With that he blasted him to the lake.

On the outside I was smiling. But there was this feeling that I found unpleasant. However I ignored it as we were about to leave he was getting out of the lake.

17 was starting to getting fed up with him and blasted him. I would have done it myself however for some reason I didn't feel up to it. He took a more lethal finger beam from him still fighting to stay conscious.

Both of us floated in front of him. My brother lifeted his head up with his foot.

I notice he's still blonde. "He's dead." I told 17. Funny when Vegeta and Gohan died their hair returned to normal. So why would I tell my brother an obvious lie. He was grunting as he regained consciousness. My eyes widened a bit. 'After all that he refuses to pass out, unbelievable.' I was actually impressed.

The kid looked up at us with one eye open. "Why, I don't get it, tell me why are you two doing this?"

17 recovered from his shocked expression and gave a grin. "Dr Gero created us with the purpose of world domination but that doesn't really matter to us, not at all."

I sneered as well. "Whenever we see humans it angers us, we hate you humans."

"What? You monsters! You can't get away with that!" The lone warrior growled with rage as he began to stand up. "All those people!" He then threw a punch to 17 who only swayed it. The boy landed a punch to 17's face but he only allowed him to do so, he was too angry to notice as he kept throwing punches as the male android took the hits without even flinching. He then moved on to punching me in the face only taking the hits. "I won't let you do this anymore!" He yelled punching but having no effect on the female android.

I kicked his legs and got a hold of his jacket. "Oops you almost fell down." I delivered a hard punch to his face sending him flying. I delivered most of the blows mainly to knock him out.

After the beating we gave him 17 aimed a palm towards Trunks. "Begone!" A big energy ball formed in his hand. However I would have none of that.

"Wait!" I said as I got in front of him. "Let me do this one." With a grunt I unleashed a powerful but not very concentrated high pressure wave.

I smiled as he made a painful scream once the explosion died down all that was left was smoke. 17 looked to me. "Let's go home."

"Not yet I want to see if there's any good clothing stores intact." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Woman." As he flew away.

I smiled and formed a frown as I floated downwards I looked down at the unconscious body of my enemy. "You know I can't help but feel that I'm getting soft." I gave the boy a kick causing him to groan. "Shut up, you have all this power but in the end you're just like the humans weak and fragile."

He said nothing as I stared at him. For some reason I hadn't concentrated the blast making it like a bubble, it looks very powerful but once it hits there's nothing but air inside it, the damage it could do wouldn't even be able to kill the other blonde but can cause a big explosion. "I don't know why I don't just kill you." I said as I placed my right foot on his neck. "All it would take is a simple step, and your dead." I stood there motionless staring down at him. With all my anger at how annoying he is I wanted to end him but something was keeping me from doing so. 'This isn't the first time, so why, he's no different from the rest of these insects on this planet and yet for the second time I feel something keeping me from ending him, what is it?'

I narrowed my eyes in concentration. "Then again if I kill there wont be anyone able to stop-" My eyes widened at what I was about to say. "The hell?" I wanted to say I made a mistake that something forced me to say that. I glared at the boy as I lifted my boot and aimed a hand with a lethal energy blast at him. "Die!" I shouted as I was about to blast him. For a few seconds I hadn't moved, I shook as I tried to blast him, but I cant move. "What is going on?" I asked as the energy attack faded, I knelt down to get a closer look. Looking at his face I notice he's grown up a bit. "You're not that bad looking, but your annoying that should be reason enough to kill you."

After I all this wouldn't be the first time I've killed someone I found attractive, there was the bald midget Krillin and various other humans I met as I looked for men who I would try to have a little fun with. However most would run from me so naturally I'd kill them for refusing me, then those who were smart enough to say yes would be killed by 17. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at the peaceful sleeping warrior. Then I hear something, looking up I see a capsule jet flying over the city, I narrowed my eyes at it. 'Must be looking for survivors.' Shaking my head I stood up looking down at the boy before me. I tucked the hair behind my ear. "Keep away from spoiling our fun, the only reason I don't know why I'm letting you live, I guess I'm not in the mood, yet." With that I body flickered away.

The jet descends and lands in front of the boy. A woman with long blue hair jumps out of the jet and goes over to the boy.

I glared hidden among the rubble. "Your dead next time." At the time I had meant it I want nothing more than to rip his head off.

**(Flashback end)**

The beautiful cyborg shook as she felt a jolt around her body. She closed her eyes trying to block out the memory. 'I wish these memories would stop coming.'

Both 17 and 18 continued flying to their destination in silence.

Bulma is currently working on the parts she managed to get for her time machine using the wrench to twist bolts into its engine. After explaining to her son what has to happen in order to stop this creature from creating another tragic timeline she went to work after helping her son telling him that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't, the androids were defeated, how was anyone supposed to be aware that something like this would happen? The blue head shook her head as she continued working, she would need to make the time machine as quick as possible in order to save counter parts of her and others from whatever that thing has in store for everyone.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks is at the plain grassy field he usually goes to train. Throwing punches and kicks in the air as well as making a few slashes with his sword. The young warrior plans to go to the past the minute that time machine is built, he won't allow another world live the nightmare he has. Also the fact that creature did manage to beat him, easily in fact. He cant afford to stop training, he won't allow anyone else to make his time a living hell. The lavender head needs to find a way to surpass the androids. Everyone has a limit. 'Gohan proved that I'm sure.' The boy thought as he threw a high kick making a whipping sound. He then stopped with wide eyes almost in fear.

The super saiyan looked to the direction where he was sensing multiple energy signatures disappearing. "What is happening?" The young man asked in a fearful tone. Whatever was killing these people had no energy signature to sense. 'The androids?' The warrior thought instinctively, he shook his head. 'No no it couldn't be, maybe it's just a natural disaster.' He theorized. "I hope." In a hurried pace the son of Vegeta put the sword back in its hilt and flew off to the direction he sensed.

As he flew he thought one thing. 'We can't even get a year of peace.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

17 and 18 arrived at their target. In an amused tone he spoke. "Home sweet home."

18 made an irritated sigh. "You know this place has bad memories." The bionic woman said as she blasted the rubble out of the way.

"I know, but hey we can make this work, all we got to do is find the right furniture and then viola casa de androids." The bionic man said looking at his sister who's still irritated.

"Whatever." His sister replied stepping in the nearly destroyed lab, she looked around and held her nose in disgust. "This place is grotesque, how are we going to make it even remotely livable?"

Her brother waved it off. "Oh come on sis, all we got to do is find the right things." He spoke coolly. "Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

The female twin looked to see her pod along with 17' pods were the closest thing they had to 'beds' Dr Gero never saw them as people only as property. "Fine but these have got to go." She said as she grabbed her pod.

The male twin grabbed his own pod. "Couldn't agree more." The two walked outside threw the pods upward and blasted their own.

The female android stared at the smoke from the explosion. "Feels more home already." She said walking in, it was then she noticed something, the bionic woman turned to her brother. The woman narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I guess your right for once, this IS the only place we can stay considering were easily recognizable." She said unsure then turned to her brother. "So how are we going to get furniture?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks looks down on the famous Amenbo Island. The reason why it's famous is because this is where the androids first attacked in the age 767. After wishing the destruction the androids caused restored people began to move there , and try to continue life like nothing happened. 'It's like it's starting all over again.' He thought in horror. This has to be some sort of coincidence there are no androids, he took care of them himself.

Everywhere on the island there are embers and collapsed buildings and the worst part is he can't sense the energy of whom or whatever caused this. "I have to find the one who did this." Not one to take chances he powers up, his eyes turning emerald, his hair rising. With a shout his blue aura turns gold in his complete super saiyan state. The young warrior begins to fly down only to get struck in the back sending him flying and crashing through a building.

The lone warrior roared in pain as he tried to stand up. 'Whatever that was I couldn't sense it.' He thought as he turned around, his eyes widened at who it was.

Standing a few feet in front of him was twice as tall as he is. Appeared to be a man wearing black spandex along with green armor like apparel, his face wore a serious look having a red Mohawk, blue eyes his left arm holding his other hand which he seem to be tightening it to his left arm. "Trunks Brief, my programming says I must destroy you."

_It's android 16! How has he been released? Why has he attacked the city? Why attack Trunks? What of the son of Vegeta? Will he be able to survive against 16's apparent new programming? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**Alright so I made a bit of brother sister bonding between 17 and 18, nothing too mushy of course. You know one thing I don't like about the people who feel sorry for 18 dying? Plenty of those same people don't care for 17 dying. Why? He was being controlled too. Is it because 18's a girl? I know that some people see her as a good person and 17 as an evil psychopath? If your one of those people I like to say you're a hypocrite. No offense but it's true. I mean if both androids are innocent give them both sympathy not just 18. Don't get me wrong 17's not exactly one of my top favorites, in fact I like 18 more it's just don't be biased if you believe in the programming theory. If both were enslaved to their programming one is just as good of a person as the other. Of course that's my view if you believe 18 is the better person then ok, your choice. **

**So I'm sure 17 would feel guilty as well. Who wouldn't? Ok now let me know, was this predictable? Did I do a good job at suprising you? Are you wondering in suspense why 16 is destroying a city? If so then good that's my intention. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Guest-Thank you so much I didn't even notice that! LOL! I edited that, man I should becareful not to mix up the stories. I'm glad you liked the chapter I hope you enjoyed this one as well. **

**Gesto- Ok I understand what your saying. Yes it's true Trunks is like future Gohan fighting for saving humanity instead of for fun. But it's not really about fun, it's but his desire for revenge, hate was one thing that motivated Trunks to destroy them, of course it didn't control him but he did hate them. He truly wanted to destroy the androids with his own hands instead of pressing a button. Also there are times where the half-saiyans act like their full blooded fathers.**

**SSJ Trunks vs Frieza and Cold**

**Ultra SSJ Trunks vs Cell**

**SSJ2 Gohan vs Cell**

**Mystic Gohan vs Super Buu **

**Of course these moments are rare and in peaceful times they usually lacked any motivation to train. However future Trunks is an exception to this. Why? After growing up in an apocalypse he became on edge, it can be deduced that he continued training even after he dealt with the androids and Cell in his timeline. After all we know he wouldn't want to take chances in case someone more powerful than the androids comes along. **

**Yes in that year where he fought the androids at super world I'd say Gohan equaled android 17 and weaker than 18. However a year later he surpassed the androids individually but due to the loss of one arm, being outnumbered and losing energy due to his regular ssj form he was no match for them.**

**I hope my explanations make sense. Also I'm glad your looking forward to the story.**

**Guest- Yes it's true, this Trunks is still weaker than 17 and 18. Without the training his main timeline self had in the main timeline he's still weaker to the androids. I'm glad your wondering how Trunks can get stronger, hope you look forward to more.**

**Also one reason I haven't updated in a while was due to college kicking my ass. And I found the story Bringer of Death. Guys it's amazing it puts Vegeta as the main focus and gives other characters a bigger role than they had in the series. Look at my favorites and take a look. The best part about them is they answer any question you have. So I hope you give that story a try it's awesome!**

**Alright that's all I have to say. Have an awesome day!:) **


	5. Programming

**So hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Programming**

Trunks stood up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulled it out and got into his stance. "Android 16"

16 kept his stoic expression as he looked at his prey, he began speaking in a monotone voice. "You seem to know of me, I wish not to fight however my programming says that I must destroy you."

The young super saiyan raised an eyebrow at this. 'He was programmed to fight Goku, but who could have changed it?' The lone warrior looked around cringing in anger at the destruction, his eyes darted towards 16 with rage. "Well android was all this necessary?"

The android's expression did not falter. "Negative, I knew of your location once I was activated."

The son of Vegeta made a raging scowl towards his new foe. 'So your like 17 and 18, killing is just a game.' It feels as though the nightmare was starting al over again. Gripping the sword tightly he thought of all that transpired for him as well as the planet, half the population of the planet is already gone, even with the people brought back to life from the last year after he was killed. Just how many times will Dr Gero 's experiments terrorize the populace, his friends, his father all dead because of one mad man. The time traveler only had one thing to ask. "Who activated you, Dr Gero's lab is destroyed."

The robot is only attacking Trunks due to his programming, he is but a victim, he will answer his question though it will no doubt be his last. "Negative no one activated me, it was merely Dr Gero's computer that reconstructed me."

Trunks' eyes widened. "What, impossible androids 17 and 18 destroyed the lab once they exited, it was left in ruins so there's no way anything could have been left intact."

"Incorrect, the laboratory was merely covered in rubble, though most of his equipment was destroyed, Dr Gero's computer was still intact, it became active as soon as android's 17 and 18's signals were lost, not long after, it rebuilt me as well as update my programming, once I was tasked with destroying Goku, however due to him already being dead it changed my protocols with targeting you."

The lone warrior punched the ground in anguish, he should gone to the lab to take care of any chances that it was still there. Had he not he could have stopped 16 from being rebuilt, the time of peace must have gotten to him, first he gets killed by some giant insect creature now he might be killed again by some other android. 'How could I have been so careless?'

16 interrupted his thoughts. "Now I'm afraid it is time, I must destroy you." The android got into a fighting stance ready for battle. The data on his opponents battles with the androids filling him with counter measures against his techniques.

Trunks powered hip his golden aura surrounding him, he has no idea how powerful 16 is due to never facing him in the past, however he hopes he's nowhere near as powerful as the twins he faced. With a battle cry he charged at his slashing sword down on his right shoulder.

The synthetic android lifted his arm blocking the blade, making it shatter against it.

The lone warrior looked to see his blade broken, a feeling of deja-vu filled him just like when he tried to blindside against the past android 18 he was again without a weapon. A hard punch interrupted his thoughts sending him flying, he tried to catch himself but was kicked in the back from the large android sending him crashing to the ground.

Trunks was on his hands and knees as he tried to stand up, rubbing his head in pain. 'Impossible, he's stronger than either 17 or 18.' This is yet another battle he cannot win.

The mechanical warrior was in front of him, with no other option the saiyan focuses on avoiding his attacks, however his speed is much too fast for him, 16 punches his face twice then shoulder bashes him sending him flying, the android vanished, reappearing behind him landing a solid kick to his back sending him to the ground.

The time traveler is covered in wounds, his left eye swollen shut. "Damn it, no other choice." He can barely keep his super saiyan form, any other attack like that and he'll really be at his mercy. The young fighter looks to see the fully synthetic android coming at him, standing up he thrust his hand down creating a smoke screen. 'Now's my chance!' Knowing he cannot win he tries to escape in order to fight another day.

16 easily saw through the smoke with his advanced optic sensors, however odd symbols came to his eyes. Forcing him to stop for a moment.

Trunks flew off behind the nearest building and reverted to his normal state. The young warrior remembers the past that 16 was able to detect energy signatures levels unlike 17 or 18. Suppressing his power level he tries to feel for the android hoping he would leave.

The tall android looks to his right, peculiar symbols appearing in his eyes. "Understood, adjusting to new programming protocols." He spoke in his monotone voice.

The half saiyan manages to catch what he said due to his sensitive hearing catching on to what he said. 'New programming protocols?' He shook his head. 'I should get out of here, now.' However in his current state all he can do is limp away as the android's gaze was away from him.

16 started floating. The android looked down at the ruins of Amenbo Islan. For some reason he decided to inform Trunks with a loud voice. "You are fortunate, my programing has appeared to switch targets, however once that is completed I believe it will switch on you once again, changing locations with your mother is advisable." The stoic expression never left his face. "For your sake I hope you and I never cross paths again." And with that the android took off at fast speeds.

Trunks watched as the android left, thankful that he did, but he was still curious. 'Who besides me would Dr Gero target?' He was the one who destroyed 17 and 18, with the remote that is. Goku's dead who else would 16 want to target? The lone warrior shook his head, he'll have to worry about that later, he needs to get to Dr Gero's lab and destroy that computer. Using what little strength he has left the warrior floats cringing at the pain. "I should probably take care of these wounds first, no telling if he'll come after me or not." He hears a humming sound heading for him, he looks to see his mother's plane coming. A sigh of relief escaped him. "Thank you mother." Of course he will have some explaining to do.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 gave an irritated look. "No."

17 made a frown and gave a groan. "Oh come on sis, it's not like we're going to you know, blast the place only go in take a sofa or two, then leave, no one will know we were there."

"I don't care." The platinum blonde said bluntly. "We are not stealing, end of discussion."

The raven haired android sighed in annoyance. "It's better than what we use to do."

The female cyborg pinched the bridge of her nose completely annoyed by her brother's suggestion. "Why did I even ask you?"

The male twin shrugged his shoulders. "I know you wouldn't have a problem with this if we weren't being controlled."

18 gave an even greater sigh of annoyance.

Suddenly a crash came at the entrance shaking the lab a bit. 17 and 18 looked to see a male twice as tall as either twin, with a red Mohawk, green armor, and a black spandex under suit.

Both twins looked at the android curiously keeping their cool at this person. 17 was the first to speak. "Well someone knows how to make an entrance, and who might you be?" The male cyborg asked, then spotted the symbol. "Hey sis check it out, I think we got another android."

18 looked to see the red ribbon army symbol on the left side of his armor. "Who are you?"

16 replied in a monotone voice. "I am android 16, my programming requires you to come with me."

Both androids glared and frowned at that. They two were programmed and did it accordingly without knowing, they hate the thought of another android obeying it's accursed demands.

The deadly beauty raised an eyebrow."16? I thought Dr Gero got rid of the earlier models."

Her brother nodded but gave an amused smirk. "Same here, and he's here telling us what to do, funny." The physically young man's retinal scanners built into his eyes began to analyze the giant, looking through Dr Gero's records. "If Dr Gero's data is correct either of us is much stronger than this model."

The silent giant did not speak only got into a fighting stance.

The female twin looked at him. Knowing what it's like to be controlled by some programming she decided to reason with him or it. "16, I'm sure you don't really want to do that, we know what it's like to be controlled, so please don't do this."

17 hadn't moved only looking at 16 with crossed arms. His sister may feel pity for the android but he doesn't, all androids above 10 to 16 were simply machines while he and his sister are cyborgs. He doubts this tin can be convinced not to follow its purpose.

"Negative, it is my programming that gives me purpose to function, I'm afraid I must have you both to come with me." 16 said looking at either twin.

The male cyborg stepped in front of 18. "Let me handle this." The scarfed teenager pointed at himself with an amused smirk. "Look your looking at the greatest android, you really should reconsider giving us orders."

The towering robot spoke nothing only walking towards them.

17 shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, say goodbye." The black haired android said getting into a stance. "Say why don't we take this outside?" Both 17 and 18 were formally human they much prefer being outside rather than a cave.

Not giving any warning 16 grabbed his right wrist, pointing his right arm upwards and blasts the ceiling with a full power energy blast disintegrating the mountain covering the lab. The fully mechanical warrior floated backwards away from the lab.

18 made a groan. "Fully mechanical or not he's a male, destroying things even when he doesn't have to."

Her brother sighed. "Well there goes our hiding place." He said looking at his opponent eager for a fight. 17 couldn't help but smirk in anticipation. It feels so long since he had to fight, from his time in otherworld to his 'rebirth' he hasn't had a good fight since the purple haired kid. Though he was controlled he can still remember having fun fighting him and his friends. A frown formed at his face at the thought, memories of him killing them, but he smirked keeping his cool at the coming battle. "Alright big guy, ready to be turned to scrap?" He asked getting into a stance.

The fully synthetic android said nothing as it got ready for battle.

Android 18 stood at the sidelines to watch the fight, knowing her brother wouldn't want any help, maybe need it she decided to watch how things play out between the two.

Android 17 flew at 16 at half his capacity wanting to test if the robot could give a good fight. The crystal eyed male through a punch only for it to be caught by the red mow hawked android. 'Fast.'

16 backhanded the cyborgs legs causing him to fall over in pain, then upper cut him sending him flying, he then vanished and appeared above him smashing his balled fists on him sending him crashing to the ground forming a crater.

The female android looked with a raised eyebrow. '17's only toying with him, but still 16 is winning effortlessly.' Both of them are supposed to be the ultimate androids, it shouldn't be possible for an earlier model to be this strong.

A shout was heard as 17 flew out at full speed a few feet in front of the android. The combatant wiped some blood with his right sleeve from under his lips, an amused smirk portrayed on his face. "Impressive, it looks like your stronger than anything Dr Gero's data would suggest, well I suppose we'll have to be extra careful now wont we."

16's usual expression did not waver at that. "You two must come with me, I wish not to ham you unless necessary."

"Hmph, ooh scary." He said mockingly then frowned. "Sorry but no thanks, your probably malfunctioning, do you really think I was fighting all out just then?"

"Negative I know you are only fighting at half your maximum."

17 was slightly startled at that, but smiled anyway. "Well then I guess I'll just have to dismantle you." Now at full throttle he charged at 16 with all he had, throwing punches that were easily swayed, much to his frustration, then was kicked to the face sending him flying.

The fully mechanical android caught up to him and slammed an elbow on his head sending him crashing to the ground. Android 17 immediately stands up and tries to block a punch only to feel pain in his arms as he blocked just one, then his chin is uppercut sending him cartwheeling.

16 flies towards him only to sway a kick from android 18, the robot grabs her ankle and slams her into the ground, then gets a blindside blast from 17 forcing him to let go of her.

Both twins jump back from the surprisingly stronger android. 17 chuckled lightly. "Well that was unexpected."

18 only nodded in agreement. "Is there anything Dr Gero's data got right?"

The brother shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not, we might want to stop with the one on one stuff."

His sister nodded getting into her stance.

16 charges after them as the twins charged him, beginning a 2 on 1 battle.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks is in the plane with his mother, explaining what happened with the new android. "And that's the whole story mom."

Bulma flying the plane shook her head at this. "Oh that damn Dr Gero, even when those two monsters' gone another one takes their place, we should probably let the world know as soon as we get home."

"Wait mom, I need to get to Korin's." The saiyan grabbed his mother's shoulder.

The woman looked to Trunks. "Korin's?" The scientist gave him a doubtful look. "You do know he hasn't had any senzu beans for a while right?"

He nodded. "I know mom, but if Dr Gero's computer is still intact we need to destroy it as soon as possible."

The blue haired human pinched the bridge of her nose for the stress. "Oh alright, let's go."

A smile spread across his face. "Thanks mom."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile unknown to them two cyborgs and a robot have begun their battle, 17 and 18 throw punches and kicks at 16 left and right, who is blocking them all much to their frustration, they had no idea Dr Gero had another more powerful android created. The fully metal android backhanded them both sending them crashing against a mountain.

17 cringed, never has he felt this much pain, not even Gohan was capable of such. The raven haired android got out of the crater along with his sister.

Both twins looked at one another. 18 gave a nod, which 17 returned in confirmation, they both glared at their fellow android.

16 floating a few feet away from them decided to speak. "You two may have power, but resistance is not recommended, following me is advisable."

18 decided to find out just what does the brute want with them. "How about you tell us what is it you want?"

"No harm will come to you, Dr Gero's computer has programmed me to bring you to it in order to properly reprogram you."

Both twins eyes were widened at this, 17 was the one to reply. "You mean you want to have us going back to the way we were before."

"Incorrect." 16 said.

They raised their eyebrows at this.

"I desire to complete my programming for it is my purpose to function, that is why I granted your desire to battle outside away from the computer in order to keep it functioning so that it may reprogram you once you are incapacitated."

18's eyes were shaking, the memories what she did under the programming's control were rushing through her mind. Countless innocence dying again by her hands, with the programming gone she and 17 are free, but now they could go back, with the programming she would no longer feel guilty, she shook her head in defiance. "There's no way we're letting that happen!"

Her brother smirked and got into his stance. "This is who we are, were not going to let Dr Gero or his computer control us, we'll be sure to destroy it after we deal with you."

"It makes little difference, I must complete my programming." The machine got into his stance ready to resume the fight.

17 floated with two powerful energy balls and through them at 16 who merely blocked them. However 18 came and through a punch to his face, the male twin elbowed his back, the platinum blonde smashed her balled fists against his back sending crashing to the ground.

16 started to stand up from the crater seeing the twins back to back firing a joined energy blast at him, the robot quickly deflected it however 18 elbowed him in the face sending him flying, then she flew after him along with 17 both throwing punches and kicks at the mechanical warrior.

17 swept kicked him, then he shoulder bashed him as 18 head butted him sending him on the ground. They then flew up and pointed their palms at the android.

18 however hesitated for a moment, this was the attack they used to kill Gohan.

"18!"

She looked to her brother who was giving a serious look for once, the deadly beauty nodded, now was not the time, they looked down at their fellow android and fired a barrage of energy blasts down at him.

They stopped the blasts as the area became covered in smoke. Both androids looked down waiting for the smoke to clear in order to see the remains of their opponent. Not wishing to be sneak attacked both androids thrust opened palms in front of them sending an air pressure to clear the dust. With the area clear the see 16 lying on his back looking up, he didn't even look damaged other than a line of blood like substance under his lip.

17 chuckled. "Well glad that's over." He looked to his sister. "Come on we got a computer to take care of."

18 shook her head and aimed her hands at the android. "Not yet, lets get rid of what's left." Yellow energy appeared from her hands.

Her brother shrugged his shoulders and aimed his hands at the down android. "If you say so."

16 thrust his fists at them and both hands were literally rocketed out of his arms their knuckles smashing against their faces, the hands came back to the robot and reattached themselves back onto his arms. The metallic fighter then charged the twins who were still recovering, he threw a kick to 17's stomach and smashed his fist into 18's face sending both twins crashing to the ground.

_TAC _Dr Gero's fully robotic creation landed on the ground a few feet in front of the twins. At first he made no action, almost as if hesitating. A voice in his thought circuits was heard.

**"Bring those traitors to me."**

16 began walking towards them when 17 stood up and aimed an outstretched hand to him.

"Photon flash!"

A narrow yellow energy wave fired at his opponent; however it was merely swatted aside as if it was nothing. The blast caused a yellow explosion which caused a gust of wind that blew the cybernetic warrior's hair. The cyborg glared angrily at the robot, never has he been easily cast aside by any opponent he's faced, even when he was manipulated by the Dr's programming he's always been proud of his strength to handle the earth's greatest warriors. With no other option 17 made an X with his arms in an attempt to defend himself from whatever the mechanical warrior had planned.

"I-impossible" He said cringing at the pain he's feeling from 16's previous attack.

16 kept his serious expression looking down at his opponent. The robot flew forward and vanished and reappeared behind him, he gave a hard back handed against the partial human.

17 went down. "Aaaah" He grunted in pain as he fell over.

16 grabbed the back of his shirt and caught the fist of android 18 with his other hand.

18 glared at the synthetic android, she tried to throw another punch but was met with a hard head-butt from the robot, sending her skidding across the floor. The platinum blond stood up clutching her head looking at her enemy, holding 17 under his right arm. "You'll let him go if you know what's good for you." She said once she got into her stance.

16 stared at her with an emotionless expression. "I cannot, my programming must be completed at all cost."

18's scowl deepened at that. "You won't be functioning when I'm done with you."

"That is unlikely."

The female android took an unconscious step back, knowing his power. Since he's an infinite energy model like herself and 17 then it won't be long before he knocks her out as well as her brother.

Just then 17 opened his eyes and elbowed 16's abdomen causing him to stumble releasing his grip on him, the cyborg then blast a full power energy wave to his face making him stumble back even more, his sister joined in and kicked the machine away into a mountain.

18 smirked and looked to her brother. "Never knew you would play possum."

17 chuckled a bit. "Oh whatever." He said as he concentrated energy into his hands as did 18. With glares they fired a barrage of energy blasts at the mountain 16 was in. Another yellow explosion was created at this, both cyborgs stopped and stood back to back.

The twins were aware that neither are capable of fighting this new android alone, also they don't have energy sensors, another thing to curse Dr Gero for. They kept their eyes opened for him, ready to blast him again the moment he shows up.

A few moments passed when 18 spoke. "Do you think we got him?"

"I don't know do you see any spare parts lying around?"

"No."

"Then we didn't get him."

18 pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is so annoying."

17 gave a chuckle. "Maybe he had an oil leak."

"Now's not the time for your jokes keep looking."

"Yeah, yeah."

17 looked around with his pupils, then he looked up. "18, above."

18 was about to ask then she looked up and saw 16 with handless arms pointed down at them. "What is he-"

Yellow artificial energy charged from 16's arm holes. "Hell flash!" A yellow energy blast came down at the twins who's eyes were widened. The blast struck the ground creating a giant explosion. The robot looked down with his stoic expression. He had only used enough power for them to live, had he used full power he would have gone against his programming. The crater he created was impressive but the sensors built into his eyes were not fooled.

17 and 18 stood in a joined purple force field. The android barrier, is capable of taking almost any amount of damage. The male cyborg smirked with amusement; this was the most fun he's had since he's been brought back. Not only that but he was in control not Dr Gero's programming making this much more enjoyable.

18 on the other hand is giving a more serious expression. Neither she nor her brother are going back to being the mindless puppets they were for the past 10 plus years. She will make sure of that.

16 stared down at the two then odd symbols appeared in his eyes. The super computer back at the lab is filling him with information on the two. This will make their attacks more predictable to him.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks was arrived at Korin tower updating the feline on what happened after quickly catching up with him. "And that's what happened, so do you have any senzu beans?"

The cat shook his head. "I'm afraid not, however I'm sure the new guardian can help you."

The saiyan rose an eyebrow. "New guardian?"

Bulma who was in the jet floating in front of the tower smiled. "Oh that's right, Dende remember?"

"Oh that's right he's taken Kami's place as the guardian of earth."

Bulma nodded at this. "That's right and he can heal people too, we should go to him instead."

"Right." Trunks nodded and turned to Korin. "It was good seeing you again I'll see you later Korin."

The cat nodded. "Likewise, be careful, if this android is as powerful you claim it to be don't go rushing in, once you recovered."

"I won't." And with that he floated over to the jet, being incapable of flying on his own for the time being.

Bulma closed the window of her jet and waved the cat goodbye as it ascended upward. In a few moments they were there, Trunks looked astounded at the place. A palace floating in the sky, this was new to him.

The jet landed on the floor of the lookout with a genie and a namekian about as tall as his mother.

Dende approached Trunks with a polite smile. "Hello you must be Trunks, my name is Dende, I'm glad to meet you, I only wish it was on better circumstances."

Despite the reason for being here he smiled meeting a new friend. "The same goes for me, all the same I'm happy to meet you."

The namek nodded as he approached the son of Vegeta. "I'll heal you right away, I sensed what happened from up here." He said as his hands glowed a brilliant yellow. His head turned to Bulma. "It's good to see you as well miss Bulma."

Bulma nodded. "Same here, since you know what's going on, do you think you can tell us how another android could have gotten here."

Dende shook his head. "I was only able to sense the people dying, when I looked down I saw it destroying buildings and killing innocent people." The young namek said. "I was only able to find out it was an android when Mr. Popo informed me."

Trunks made a sigh if relief when his energy returned in full force, with his wounds healed he stretched to make sure everything was alright, he made a glare. 'Again another one of Dr Gero's projects pops out of nowhere not a year after the others were dealt with.' The saiyan looked to Bulma. "Mom I'm heading to Dr Gero's lab."

Bulma nodded knowing her son. "Alright but you be safe young man, I don't want to have to find you beat up again."

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for the android, but wait." The young saiyan turned to Dende. "Do you have any idea where 16 is?"

The new namek shook his head. "I'm sorry, but without a life force to sense it's difficult to locate him I don't know where he is."

Bulma became worried at that. "Wait, but what if 16 is at the lab right now?"

Trunks turned to his mother. "I'll figure something out." He cuts in before she can speak. "We need to find the blue prints of 16, there wasn't any in the past but hopefully there are here in this timeline."

Bulma smiled at an idea. "Wait how about you use the remote for 17 and 18?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think that would work, 16 is fully mechanical he probably has a different shut down device in him then those two."

The scientist sighed and pulled out a remote. "Just take it just in case."

Trunks took the remote and put it in the new capsule corp jacket he's wearing. "I'll be back, stay here just in case." He said as he began running to the edge, and took off flying.

Bulma went to the edge and shouted. "Stay safe!"

Trunks turned as he heard. "Of course!" He yelled as he kept flying. The young saiyan kept his eyes opened for the android, Dende said that he cant sense any more people dying so that means he's nowhere near a city, hopefully it will stay that way until his mother can create a new shut off switch. But there is one thing that comes to mind. "Who is 16 targeting now?"

_It looks like Trunks caught a lucky break with other androids 17 and 18 however aren't so lucky. Can the two of them together possibly defeat the fully robotic android? Or will the cyborgs became programmed once again for Dr Gero's sick ambition? Also will their existence remain a secret to Trunks and the others after this ordeal? Find out next time on Dragonball OT!_

**Ok so there you have it. Alright so I hope I did good on the fight here which will continue on the next chapter. I hope you thought 18 or even 17 were coming to help Trunks, I wanted to be surprising. Alright I have some news. Power levels. You know I don't think there's a model that I can trust to be as accurate as possible. Until I read bringer of death. They have a power level model with all the calculations in the show needed. So I will be posting power levels based on their model. Of course I know this annoys some of you so I will only do it in fights so here you are. **

**Power levels:**

**Android 17: 185 million**

**Android 18: 195 million**

**Android 16: 253 million**

**Trunks (Base) : 30 million**

**Trunks SSj: 175 million**

**Now about Trunks' super saiyan power level. It's a common belief that the super saiyan transformation is a 50x multiplier, however Toriyama himself stated that he did not mean for fans to take it that way. It's to be a transformation that adds to the base power not multiply. So I will be using the 145 million boost. The formula used to write bringer of death, written by npberryhill and Davidstarlingm. **

**So the regular super saiyan transformation will be a boost 145 million instead of a 50x multiplier like Bringer of Death. If you would like to know how they do power levels check out their story in my favorites and read chapter 50. It will give a well depth explanation to their power levels in their story and the original DBZ series.**

**Also about 18's power, Akira Toriyama stated that 18 was the stronger android due to an error Dr Gero made in 17, if he was allowed his full potential he would be the stronger android.**

**Now for my reviewers. **

**Gesto- Thx for your support. Yeah but some people always say poor 18 when she died but almost no one cared for 17. I know their different. 17 is the guy who keeps his cool and treats fighting like a game.**

**18 is a woman with sarcastic remarks and a calm demeanor. **

**So yeah of course there not the same person.**

**Also I intended for you to think that he was going o get help or not. I love giving surprises when I can. **

**Shadowwriter01- Thx I try to keep it great. Your prediction is possible, that's all I can say.**

**Now regaurding the strength of the androids and Gohan. We already PM'd about this but really it's hard to say what the strengths between the three of the them in the 'History of Trunks' film. Either of us can be right.**

**Well sadly I only got two reviewers for this week. But that's ok I like writing. See you guys next week, or maybe sooner. **

**Have an awesome day. :)**


	6. Robotics and Cybernetics

**Before we get into the story please read this. Ok so an awesome friend of mine who is sadly mostly busy all the time informed me that I made a mistake that Trunks knew about 16. I told him he made a misconception and that Trunks did go to the past but not the main timeline we all know so I like to clear this for any other reader who has the same misconception. **

**Ok there are 4 different timelines in the Dbz universe. **

**1. ****The unseen timeline (UT)- The reason this is called the unseen timeline is because none of the characters are seen, or the events after Vegeta's battle with 18. The only difference between this timeline and the main timeline is that there is no Cell. Well atleast no Cell came from the future so it's the same without Cell. ****2. ****The original timeline (OT)- This is the timeline which my story took place. OT Trunks came back from the past or the "Unseen" timeline but instead of with a power up from the hyperbolic time chamber he had blueprints for android 17 and brought them to his mother to create an emergency shut down device, to shut them down. OT Cell came killed him and used the time machine to go further back in time than Trunks did creating an all new timeline.****3. ****Main timeline(MT)- The timeline we are most familiar with was created by OT Cell when he traveled a year before OT Trunks came. OT Cell was hatched and hid waiting for his metamorphisis to be comepleted. Because he went further than OT Trunks, a different Future Trunks came in place of OT Trunks. This was the future Trunks we all knew who killed the androids and Cell.****4. ****The history of Trunks timeline (HT)- This timeline follows a similar path to the OT timeline up until he traveled back in time this is where we get the future Trunks we saw in the series. HT Trunks, was able to come because Cell went further then when (OT) Trunks did so HT Trunks was able to exist. **

**My goal for this story is to have it fit into canon. I want this to be something that might have happened in canon in the original timeline with some romance that is never shown anywhere in dbz. It was never stated how long it was between after Trunks used the shut off switch on the androids and before Cell killed him, so if I do this story right it could fit into canon. So in order for this to fit into canon OT Trunks had to have gotten back in time, a different one then HT Trunks obviously since he isn't as strong as his counterpart. **

**So you see this Trunks did travel to the past but not the main timeline we all know. He went to the unseen timeline where there was no fully grown Cell. I hope my explanation makes sense and clears any misconceptions there may have been. I'm not the best at explanations these timelines always gave me a headache to understand.**

**To my friend who made the misconception. I will not say your name because I prefer not to throw people under the bus, I want you to know that I wrote this part because I want other readers to avoid making the misconception, and also thank you for informing me on what might have been a mistake you're a good friend and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Ok so now enough with this lets get started.**

_Previously on Dragonball OT, 16 easily defeats Trunks only for him to escape and given different ordersn his new mission to capture 17 and 18 to have them reprogrammed as they were for the past 10 plus years by now. Trunks recovers and goes off to find the remnants of Dr Gero's lab and destroy the computer that had recreated as well as reprogrammed 16. Meanwhile the cybernetic twins are in combat with the fully robotic android. Will the brother sister duo prevail against 16? What of Trunks? Will he find the computer? Find out this chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**Robotics and Cybernetics**

Trunks descended down on a grassy field, after looking around he sees that the android hasn't found him. He took a breath and suppressed his energy to undetectable levels, 16 is more dangerous than the other androids for his sensors and power. The lone warrior took a capule out of his jacket pocket, presses it and tosses it. *BOOM*

A puff of smoke and a jet plane appears. Trunks sighed, being unable to fly in his own for now. "Looks like you were right mom, I did need it." Getting inside he took the controls and headed to Dr Gero's lab. 'Hopefully I can get in unnoticed.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

17 and 18 stare up at their floating fellow android. Both were standing thinking of what to do next, it was clear that he's stronger than anyone they've faced. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They will have to attack now.

*DASH* 17 Flew first with 18 behind.

16 watch them come, his vision only seeing 17, the cyborg flipped over him with 18 throwing an elbow, however he was not fooled, he punched the female cyborg and grabbed her brother's neck. With the data of their fighting style still in his thought's circuits he was able to predict the accel dance technique more easily. The silent giant squeezed the raven haired man's neck as he tried to yank his arm off him. But his grip on him was like iron to an ordinary person.

18 rubbed her jaw and looked to see her brother having his throat squeezed. With a hardened glare she flew over with a yellow energy ball in hand.

17 blasted 16's face however the robot merely covered it with his other arm as he was squeezing the air out of the cyborg.

18 came in close range and blasted the back of the android's head causing him to loosen his grip on 17 who kicked up the machines chin making him stumble. The female cyborg kicked his abdomen forcing him back she then shoulder bashed with her brother sending him flying.

16 stopped his momentum and looked to see the twins attacking with energy blasts headed for him. With quick precision he swats them all while charging at them.

Both cyborgs stop and get ready for close combat, they both focus on dodging all of his blows and retaliate with their own.

16 punched 18 in the stomach, 17 elbows his face, 16 kicks his chest, the female cyborg punches his face. The slilent giant throws a right hook to the platinum blonde only for her to narrowly avoid the fist as the male cyborg punches forward at the robot's jaw. The mechanical warrior takes a step back as he blocks the attacks of his opponents. To a ordinary human it would like the twins both grew a dozen arms and legs, and the robot had three heads as he kept avoiding blow for blow.

16 sways each attack perfectly. Though he's much more powerful than either of them they still have one thing he doesn't have. Teamwork, they both know each other's fighting style inside and out able to fight together as if they were one being, in perfect sync. However his power, speed, and data on them gives him the edge he needs. The synthetic android ducks a kick from 18 and catches a fist from 17, he holds on as he spins letting go sending the male cyborg crashing against his sister sending them skidding across the ground. With quick action he removes his right hands and fires an energy wave at them covering the area in smoke, it quickly clears revealing the two other androids were affected by the blast.

Both 17 and 18 stood up glaring at their enemy. They're both covered in rags, 17's right sleeve is missing along with a hole on his black over shirt along with some dirt on his face. 18 lost her demi jacket and her right knee on her tights has a hole in it showing her knee cap.

16 stood there seeing their energy signatures haven't dropped as their infinite energy supply prevents them from running out. However he two is an infinite energy model, there's no doubt they are in pain while he only has dirt on his outfit. He charges at them ready to complete his mission.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

On the lookout Dende looks down to the earth with an uneasy feeling. It wasn't long after he became the guardian of earth and already theirs turmoil to face. This android was able to cause damage to Trunks, who is a super saiyan like Goku who defeated Frieza. With that kind of power what good could he do as the guardian of this planet?

'Trunks I wish there was a way for me to help, I really do.'

"Is everything alright?"

Dende turned around to see Mr Popo standing with hands behind his back.

"Oh Mr. Popo, it's nothing I'm fine, how's Bulma doing?"

Popo pointed behind him. "She's inside calling Master Roshi, trying to get word of this new android spread out."

Dende looked down with a bit of shame. "I see so Bulma is doing everything she can as well."

The genie gave a happy smile. "You know Kami use to keep an eye on the earth, just like that."

The namek still hadn't turned around. "Did he really?"

With a nod he added. "Yes and he always helped any way he can, I know you can do the same."

Dende smiled as he kept looking. 'I may be no warrior but I will look for the android, once I spot it I will let Trunks know right away.' He thought referring to his telepathy. 'It may not be much but it is the best I can do.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

In the a bedroom Bulma held a phone to her ear. "Yes that's right, I need you to inform everyone you can." A smile spread across her face. "Alright thank you Master Roshi stay safe." With that she hung up and sighed irritably. Her thoughts drifted to her only son. Will he be safe? Is he still safe? He has to be. He's all she has left.

The thought of Goku came to mind. If only that accursed heart virus never got to him, he definitely would have been able to come up with something. Not only that but also he always had a way with cheering everyone up. All her friends dead, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and as much as she hates to admit it. She misses her lover, Vegeta, even if he was cold to her and their son, deep down he cared.

"Trunks please be safe."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks flew in his jet taking a calming breath. Even if his energy is suppressed that doesn't necessarily say he is safe, that android's sensors are truly state of the art, if he's spotted, he might not be able to escape this time. Also there's the fact he can't sense him, with 17 and 18 at least it was 50/50, he couldn't sense them and they couldn't sense him making it easier to avoid them whenever he or his mother needed to relocate. But with 16 it's a different story he can't sense the android and but he can sense him. This gives him the advantage.

But there is one other thing he's wondering about.

_You are fortunate, my programming appears to have switched targets, however once that is completed I believe it will target you as well._

Trunks furrowed his brow thinking hard. Someone must have been able to activate 16, it couldn't have been Dr Gero, he's long dead. But he remembers another thing that the machine said.

_Dr Gero's computer reconstructed me._

Trunks glared at all of this. 'Whoever did it I'll find out, either way I'll just destroy the computer then see if there are any blue prints for 16 to have him shut down.' The lone warrior looked into the distance to see some mountains. 'Almost there.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Meanwhile all across the world the people were warned of what happened at Amenbo island, it's as if history has repeated itself. The majority of people hid underground to avoid the new android. Few went along their daily life refusing to believe that there is even a new android. Most of them were criminals who took advantage of this, escaping prisons looting the deserted towns just as they done when hiding from the androids after a city attack.

The majority however chose to hide again. Hoping that this new danger is only some freak accident, nothing is more terrifying than more androids.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16 is on the offensive forcing both twins to focus on swaying his attacks. 17 ducks a punch and kicks but his ankle gets caught and is swung to 18 sending both crashing against a mountain.

The twins were about to get up but 16 rammed into them sending them through the mountain crashing to the ground making a crater.

17 got up wiping blood under his lip. "You alright sis?"

18 got up with her hands on her knees. "I've been better."

He chuckled. "Same here, I haven't been this beaten since-" The enhanced human thought for a moment. "Since before I can remember."

"Same here." 18 said and looked to 17. "Look 17, he's strong, stronger than both of us, we need a plan."

17 nodded. "I know but we already tried everything it's like he knows everything were going to do before we do it."

A robotic voice interrupted. "Correct."

The cyborg twins turned to see 16 floating in front of them.

17 glared at the machine. "And what do you mean by that you piece of scrap metal?"

16 did not lose his stoic expression unaffected by the insult. "That is correct, I know every course of action you take before you can make the attempt."

18 grimaced at the synthetic android. "And how's that?"

"Dr Gero's computer updated me on all of the techniques on the one responsible for shutting you off." 16 said noticing the raised eyebrows. "Not too long ago my mission was to destroy Trunks Brief."

17 and 18 were a little shaken up by that. The female was the first to speak. "You, you killed Trunks?" With power like that there's no doubt he would be no match for this android. But he couldn't be dead. Not after everything he went through. What she put him through. The cyborg clenched her teeth in surprising anger wanting nothing more than to tear him apart.

TAC 16 had his feet touching the ground. "Negative, I was in the process of completing my mission when you both came to the laboratory, the computer was not even aware of you two being alive before you were caught by the cameras in the lab, afterwards it updated my programming protocols with coming to you, protecting the computer as well as bringing you to it in order to revert you back to your programming." The metallic fighter said. "Following the computer's instructions is my first priority."

17 cursed at this, even after everything, being controlled, dying, coming back, hiding and now again Dr Gero finds a way to ruin him and his sister to the grave. Then a smirk formed from his lips. 'I guess it's only fitting for 18 and I to destroy what's left of Dr Gero's side projects.'

18 found herself relieved finding out the swordsman is still alive. But still now she and her brother will have to deal with this machine. Her glare hardened at him. "That still doesn't explain how you know our attacks."

16 kept his serious face. "Dr Gero's computer also updated me on all data on you, your attack patterns alone and together, also our powers are far apart making your defeat inevitable, giving up is advisable I prefer to complete my programming without causing you pain."

17 got into his stance. "Were going to shut that metal trap of yours."

18 nodded and got to her stance as well, she will not allow this to happen. If all goes wrong she will take him with her. "We will end this."

16 looked at the two almost with…pity.

**"Bring them to me."**

His facial expression returned to normal and charged at the two.

Both 17 and 18 fired a joined energy blast, which 16 deflected to a far direction causing an explosion.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks flew his jet through the mountains surrounding Dr Gero's lab when a powerful shockwave put his jet in disarray. "Damn it what now?" The saiyan thought pulling the control handle to keep from crashing, after some more shaking he got up, opened the door and pressed the capsule button on the edge.

*BOOM* A puff of smoke formed and reverted back to its capsule form. The young warrior landed as he placed it in his case. Trunks cursed as he looked ahead. 'A mile long walk and I'll be there.' Again he cursed at the android's sensors, he can't afford to be spotted, if he gets himself killed there will be no one to protect the earth from 16. 'Time is wasting.' And with that he started walking.

Trunks looked in the distance to see a huge cloud of smoke, carefully he put senses for any energy signatures there, no sign of life for miles. 'The android?' The lone warrior thought. There's no energy signatures in the area, so it couldn't be anyone or anything else. But what is it doing? There's nothing there no sign of life. If there were anyone dying he'd feel it.

'My programming appears to have switched targets.'

Trunks put his hand under his chin as he kept walking. 'Who would he target, there's no one here left to fight but me.' The saiyan thought. He shook his head, now is not the time, I can figure that out later.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16 looked to the right suddenly earning a fist from 18 and a knee to the stomach from 17. The twins backhanded the robot in the face sending him flying.

16 caught himself in midair as he brought his arms up blocking against a combined barrage of energy blasts. Just a moment his sensors picked up on Trunks' energy signature then disappeared a second later. Then odd symbols appeared in his eyes again returning his gaze to his targets as they continued blasting him.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Mr. Popo is sweeping the lookout trying while whistling, despite the situation he always found ways to calm himself during times of strife, the genie looked to see Bulma exiting the palace greeting her. "Hello Bulma, are you alright?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she wore a warm smile. "I'm fine, I'm just worried about Trunks."

Dende overheard and spoke as he kept his eyes on the land below him. "You won't have to worry about him, he's safe so far."

'Although that explosion was curious I couldn't sense anything after his ship fell.' Dende scanned he has no doubt who or what was able to cause such an explosion

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

17 was on the ground, beaten and bruised. "Aaaah" The cybernetic combatant struggled to get up getting one knee on the ground, looking at 16 with hatred. They've been fighting this robot for quite some time and they haven't put a dent in him. Every attack they do ends up either blocked or tanked. The biomechanical human looked over to his sister to see her struggling to get up as well.

18 was on both knees, completely in pain. Despite her cybernetic parts granting her infinite stamina she's in so much pain that she's struggling to get up, the cyborg looks over to her brother to see he has it worse, any more damage and one of them may be knocked out. She then looked over to 16 who only had dirt on his clothes, not even covered a scratch. The female android looks to see the fully mechanical android standing there not even making a move. 'What's he waiting for?'

17 stood up with anger looking at 16. "Why you.."

18 shook her head and stood up aching in pain. 'We cant win like this.' If only he had energy that can be worn out then they might have a chance. There must be a way for them to get out of this mess. The female android and her brother already died once, she doesn't want to let her or 17's second chance go to waste when they are in control of their lives. If only they destroyed the lab more thoroughly so that stupid computer-. 'Wait that might work.' She looked over to her brother. "17 I got a plan."

The male cyborg raised his eyebrow, normally they had signals for every sort of plan they had, actually any different combo attacks they had with a simple nod and the look in each other's eyes whatever strategy his sister had it must be something new, not wasting any time he nodded for her to continue.

18 looked over to the mechanical fighter to see that he still hasn't moved and back to her brother. "Listen I think maybe he isn't in control of himself right now."

17 sneered at that and shook his head. "He's a machine, he couldn't resist his programming if he wanted to."

"That's the thing, look." The platinum blonde pointed to 16 who stopped moving for a moment.

Her brother looked to see 16. "What is he doing, he's just standing there."

"Exactly, think about it, he told us a lot about what he's doing, why would he do that?" 18 asked rhetorically."

17 chuckled a bit. "So he's not in control of himself, so what do we do, talk him out of it?"

18 growled at that. "Just listen, head to the lab and destroy the stupid computer, then maybe he'll stop." The woman said getting into her stance looking at the fully synthetic android.

"Wait, but what about you?" 17 asked.

"I'll be fine just hurry and run." 18 said.

"But-"

16 charged at the two giving into the computerized voice in his thought circuits.

18 let out her arms creating a barrier to shield her and 17 from the robot's assault. "GO NOW!"

"Tch" Always hating running from battle 17 reluctantly flew off for Dr Gero's lab.

16 spot's 17 and tries to chase after him however 18 fires an energy blast at his face forcing him to stumble back.

"You're fighting me."

16 looked to 18 with his serious expression. "Resistance is futile."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

'I hate this.' Trunks thought as he kept walking, he wishes he could just fly their but sadly he only brought one vehicle with him and needed to get going. The longer it takes for him to get there. The lone warrior looks around to see nothing coming towards him as well as a familiar area, this was around Dr Gero's lab from the past. 'I think it's safe now.'

"No time to waste." Trunks said as he went super saiyan and flew upwards to find the lab.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

17 kept flying at full speed. 'This better work.' They cyborg thought worried about his sister. 18 maybe the stronger android however 16 is by far the strongest android, luckily his programming prevents him from killing him or her, but that doesn't mean that she'll win.

"Damn, that old fool, even dead he's annoying." The black haired enhanced human said. He looks down to see the mountains surrounding the lab. "Finally-" He stopped in his tracks at what was in front of him. He shook at the sight cringing his teeth and glaring with frustrated anger. "Shit"

16 is floating in front of him holding an unconscious 18 under his right arm. The robot looks at him with the stoic expression. "It's over."

17 cringed as he formed an X with his arms. The biomechanical android will have to find a way to get to that accursed computer.

The mechanical warrior was about to attack however odd symbols appeared in his eyes as he looked down. Without another word he descended.

The cyborg was confused. "Hey!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks made it to the basement of the laboratory. The super saiyan looked around, he sees a lot of instruments in the lab. The warrior sees a metal device twice as tall as he is with a glass dome surrounding the top. 'That's it.'

**Android 16 hurry the scum is right here!**

The saiyan raised an eyebrow at this. "So I guess you think your Dr Gero huh?" He aimed his palm at it. "Well say goodbye!" A blue energy blast shot from his hand.

Before then a fist with a green gauntlet hit Trunks in the shoulder sending him crashing against a wall, but it was too late. The super computer was blasted to pieces.

16 caught his launched fist and looked to the computer. Or rather the remains, it's gone, the symbols in his eyes stopped. The robot felt the urge of his programming slip. It's gone, without the computer there is no possibility of it reprogramming 17 and 18. Without the programming he no longer feels any purpose at all, he still has the programming to obey whatever commands however with it destroyed it is impossible for him to get orders. The synthetic android looks down at android he is holding under his arm.

Trunks immediately stood up to see 16 there. "Oh great I cant believe-" The lone warrior stopped speaking when he saw who he was holding. A platinum blonde he would recognize anywhere, her face isn't seen only her hair being down from the back, striped sleeves he'd recognize anywhere. He can't see her face but it was no doubt who it was. "N-no" Unconsciously he took a step back. "How?"

17 came down and sees the silent giant holding 18. "Hey!" The cybernetic fighter shouted. "Let go of 18 now or I'll turn you to scrap!" He threatened.

16 turned his head over to 17. "As you wish." The android gently placed 18 on the floor with her back against he wall.

The black haired cyborg raised an eyebrow at this, just a moment ago he intended to have him and his sister brainwashed and now he's letting her go. "Wait why would you-" He stopped when he saw the computer in pieces and at who was in front of the debris. A guy about his physical age with spikey gold hair, emerald eyes with a blue jacket. He looked at him with wide eyes and kept his cool, chuckling a bit. "Well this is awkward."

18 began to stir, her vision was a bit groggy looking around she sees 16 standing at her side. The female cyborg stood up and got into her stance.

17 looked over to her. "Easy sis, I think you were right."

The female cyborg raised an eyebrow and realizes where she was. Dr Gero's lab, looks like she was right since there are debris from the computer and then she sees someone she could easily recognize anywhere. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Trunks" She mumbled too quietly for anyone to hear.

Trunks looked to see both 17 and 18 alive and will. "How?" The warrior remembers as if it were yesterday. How could he not? They were the reason for his struggles, the reason for the loss of his father, Gohan, and so many innocents. The two who kept killing with no pity or remorse. At the moment his mind is racing trying to accept with what happened. They were destroyed! He blasted them to hell!

"This can't be!" Trunks shouted trying to deny what is happening taking a step back. "I destroyed you both, how, this isn't possible!" His pupils were shaking with fear and anger. He had anger that these two were still alive. He had fear that they will kill him and start the nightmare all over again.

18 looked at the boy with sad eyes. "That's what we should be asking you."

"What?" Trunks asked angrily.

17 wearing a face with no emotion continued. "What she means is you were the one who killed us so how are we still alive?"

16 said nothing only watching the exchange back and forth with his stoic expression. Still deciding what to do next, without the computer he cannot complete his first priority so he must complete his second.

Trunks said nothing he then remembers something. Frantically he put his hand in his jacket and pulled out the emergency suspension control only for it to be in pieces, the saiyan looks at it in anguish. 'It must have gotten broke when I crashed against the wall!' He thought letting the pieces drop to the floor.

17 looks down and recognizes what they were. "Phew, wouldn't want to get shut down again, but anyway." The android looked to Trunks without emotion tried to make this amusing, not being used to this kind of situation. "So what have you been up to?"

Trunks glared angrily at 17's cocky attitude. That was one thing he hated about the android, always acting like they can do whatever they want.

18 looked to her brother. "17 now's not the time for your stupid jokes." The female cyborg tried getting up but was completely sore. A hand with a green gauntlet came in front of her. She looked up to see 16 with his stoic expression. The frown shifted to a smile. With hesitation she took the hand and managed to get up. "Um thanks 16."

The young time traveler was getting angrier. These two are doing what they always do acting like he's not here, not a threat to be worried about, not even caring to kill him. Only this time they have android 16 with them as their past counterparts did. Without the remote he'll have to fight his way out, he cannot allow any more deaths to happen, he swears on his life that they won't leave alive.

The super saiyan grunted powering up his golden aura flaring as he roared. With quick hand motions he aimed his hands at the three. "Burning attack!" A yellow blast formed out at them.

16 however only kicked the blast sending it upward and exploding in the sky.

Trunks realizes he can't win so he blasts the ground creating a smoke screen and immediately flies out of the lab. However a hand shout out and grabbed his ankle. The saiyan looks down to see 16's stoic expression and he swings his hand down smashing him against the ground.

18 glared at the robot. "16 stop!"

The tallest android turned his head. "I cannot."

17 raises an eyebrow at this. "Why's that, I thought when the computer got scrapped you would be free from it's control."

"That is correct I am free from it's programming to obey orders since it is now destroyed." The synthetic android smashes his boot on the super saiyan's back.

Trunks' shouted in pain. "Aaaah" The warrior feels that his spine might have broken. His hair changed back to it's normal lavender hair color, his eyes shifting back to blue. His vision became groggy as he fade into an unconscious state.

18 looked down at Trunks and glared at the silent giant. "16 I said stop it!"

The robotic android looked over to 18. "Negative, I am still programmed with the task of destroying Trunks, I must complete my mission."

The female cyborg charged and stood between the robot and the knocked out saiyan hybrid. "You are not touching him!"

16 looks down at 18 with the stoic expression.

17 flies over 16 and stands by 18 in a defiant stance as well. "Look, this time you better stop or we'll really turn you to scrap."

16 looked down at them along with Trunks' unconscious state. His programming is what gives him purpose yet he rarely asks why. The super computer ordered him to destroy Amenbo island, he destroyed life though did not question it. He is a machine. One that must follow it's function, his urge to follow it tells him to get them out of the way. He has no desire to destroy anyone but Trunks, he could easily push these two out of the way and destroy him however he wonders what the result will be. He completes his mission then what?

17 and 18 looked at their fellow android waiting for what he'll do next. This machine is clearly capable of fighting against his programming. However a machine is still a machine always doing what their function is. Not too long ago he was kicking them around as if they were nothing, but now that he's no longer under the control of the computer they hope he will reconsider and stop with it.

16 looked down with his stoic expression. "Very well I choose not to destroy Trunks."

18 sighed in relief. 17 on the other hand said nothing being to proud to reveal his relief. The male cyborg looks down at Trunks who is knocked out. A familiar sight really. "So what do we do with him?"

His sister looked down at the lone warrior, she was grateful that he destroyed the computer without him they may have been put under control by Dr Gero's programming again. Of course he didn't do it for them, he did it for the world's sake no doubt. But now what? She looked to the two. "I say we let him go, he can't do anything to us anyway."

16 looked over to 18. "That is unadvisable; he had a shutdown switch in hand it is likely he will get a hold of another if he leaves knowing you two are alive."

17 looked over to Trunks as well trying to ponder a solution. "Well we can't let him go so I guess we'll have to-"

18 looked over to her brother. "Are you saying we kill him?"

The male android waved his hands in defense. "Not what I was suggesting I meant why not take him?"

His sister raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

"Any other ideas?" 17 stopped when she gave him a look. "Alright, alight well that's our only choice if we want to live, if we let him go he can get his hands on another remote, he's your boyfriend what do you want to do?"

18 rolled her eyes at that remark but thought anyway. Letting him go would put her and 17 in danger, sure 16 is still around assuming the remote would have no effect on her, but she doesn't want to risk him killing the saiyan. Taking him she could try to convince him that they changed which is highly unlikely. It's not that she's afraid to die again, it's for 17, Trunks wouldn't just be out to kill her but him as well. If it was her own fate alone at stake then she might let him go. A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed Trunks and put his arm over her shoulder and her right arm behind his back. "Let's just go."

17 nodded and turned to 16. "Want to come 16?" This android may have tried to reprogram him and 18 but like them he was being controlled like they were, they could use a little company anyhow.

"Only if you allow it."

17 looked over to 18. "You alright with another friend?"

18 looked at the robotic android warily feeling a bit protective of Trunks. "As long as you don't try anything."

"I will not."

With their decision made she flew with Trunks over her shoulder, the three flew off with no real destination. Only somewhere secluded, 18 looked at Trunks' sleeping form as he held him. This is the first time she touched him without being controlled and intended to hurt him. He feels warm and nice. She couldn't help but sigh. 'What did we get ourselves into?'

_Even after 16's rampage was stopped it seems it doesn't end there. The twins and their new robotic companion set out with an unconscious Trunks. What will become of this when he wakes up? What will the twins say to him. What of 16 will he keep his word not to attack? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**First I would like to give the reasons why I think 16 is considered good and why the fight between him against 17 and 18 was so short. For the length of this fight I used 17 vs imperfect Cell after absorbing so many people, ending up as strong as 16 only with no infinite energy, that fight lasted four minutes aka one episode. One thing you have to consider is the past 17 is noticeably stronger than either android of the future so this fight would have lasted two episodes or in this case two chapters, the only reason they lasted this long was because they actually teamed up on him and 16 was trying not to damage them too severely to complete his mission. **

**Also about 16. Akira Toriyama stated that Dr Gero modeled 16 after his dead son, also purposely gave him a gentle personality making him a failure, so he was good only he can be programmed to do something and have a hard time resisting it. The super computer programmed him to obey orders and kill Trunks, which is what I included. The reason why his personality was not changed was because the computer thought it was Dr Gero so it allowed him to keep his personality wanting him to have a chance to not be destroyed. That's how insane Dr Gero is , he purposely made him a 'failure' only changing his programming and him struggling to go against it like he is now. So I hope that covers it.**

**Ok now that that's out of the way let's get started on responding to my reviewers.**

**Guest- Well I hope this was fun reading. Yeah Trunks didn't get the training his counterpart did in the hyperbolic time chamber, right now his weaker than the three androids, that may change though. **

**Guest- Interesting and fitting theory.**

**Fooler- THANK YOU! I know you, you read DBY and CF, I'm glad you've given this story a chance as well. Your awesome even though you reviewed only to tell the guy below you might not be reading it. Btw I don't like Dbz kai, I don't know it's just pretty much a kid show and lousy music in my opinion.**

**shadowwriter01- You hit the nail on the head. Yes this 16 has the same personality the only difference was that his programming was changed, giving him the programming to obey orders from the computer and instead of killing Goku was to kill Trunks. Right now he's still programmed to kill him as you see here. Yeah the 50x multiplier is certainly flawed. Thank you for giving your opinion both on my chapter and the theories I follow. Btw have you read 'bringer of death'?**

**Guest- I understand what your saying, however the z-fighters have a habit for suppressing their power levels, also it was before Goku had powered up. So it can be deduced that either Goku was relaxed and was giving off a lower power level than his base form is really or he might have been suppressing his power level to somewhere lower than Frieza.**

**Actually if you had read Bringer of Death chapter 50 like I suggested you'll see that this theory fits in to more than just after the Cell saga, it fits in at Frieza saga, Android saga, and Cell saga. Also their making theories for the Buu saga so you'll have to wait for that.**

**I'm afraid your wrong. The 50x multiplier is not official. It was never stated in the anime, manga or anything Akira Toriyama produced. Even the non-canon guidebook doesn't say anything about a 50x multiplier it only quoted that Goku was ABOUT 50 x greater than his previous form in that particular point in time. It is only a description nothing official says that super saiyan is 50x. **

**Guest- Sorry but I don't understand what you're saying. Too late to change what exactly? 50x was never stated in the anime or the manga. Nowhere is it stated, at least none by Akira Toriyama. So there's no mistake to fix. What do you mean superior? Do you mean it fits into the series better? Well I don't think you read chapter 50 of Bringer of death like I suggested, because they made power level boosts for SSJ, ASSJ, USSJ, and, FPSSJ that fit into canon. So I don't really get what you're saying. What mistake? What do you mean by superior?**

**Nox- Thank you.**

**Ok so I need to say something else before you guys go. When you review and you want to disagree with me than go ahead. It's your choice, I'm not asking you to agree. What I do ask is that when you review plz put your thought on my work. Was my chapter good? Was it bad? If so why? I want to know if the story is doing good or not. And if it's doing bad tell me why so I can fix those mistakes and improve. I'm not asking you to agree with me I only want to know how I'm doing with entertaining you. If you don't want to review then don't I like writing but reviews are a nice bonus whether they provide constructive criticism or compliments. Just give me your thoughts on the story not just my theories. If you disagree that's ok you don't have to agree with the theories but please start telling me your thoughts on the story whether its good or bad. For those of you who did thank you.**

**Ok that is all. Have an awesome day.**


	7. Secret's out

**Alright before we begin the chapter I must give credit to someone who helped me correct many errors of this chapter before it was uploaded. SiliviaS7 beta read this for me making the chapter much better than originally intended. So I hope you guys enjoy this.**

_Previously on Dragonball OT! Android 16 easily subdue's android 18. However Trunks manages to destroy the computer controlling him. The super saiyan finds out 17 and 18 are still alive! After a knock out from 16 he is taken by the androids! What will become of this? Will the androids convince Trunks? Will he listen? Find out this chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**Secret's out**

Bulma walked out of the lookout's palace with a worried look on her face. "Dende have you found anything?"

The namek turned to her with a frown. "Yes, and I'm afraid I have some bad news. Trunks has been taken."

The scientist looked worried. "Taken?" Her eyes were widened at her son's safety. "Wait, you mean the android took him?"

Dende nodded and continued. "Yes, and I'm afraid it's worse. There are two others that took him, and I was unable to sense their energies so I suspect they're androids."

Bulma's eyes widened in fear and she placed her hands on her heart. "You can't be serious, more androids?"

He nodded as he faced down at the Earth, feeling for Trunks' energy with a worried look. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm still watching them; Trunks is still alive."

She did not feel at ease about that. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

Dende nodded and explained the whole thing. With his Namekian hearing and ability to see the events unfolding on the earth with his own eyes, he told everything he destroyed the supercomputer, however he was attacked by the android, knocking him out. He also gave detail about what he heard from the machine as well as the other androids who took Trunks.

Bulma was still worried for her son and paused about what Dende said about two teen looking androids. "Wait a minute you said the two looked like ordinary teenagers?"

Dende gave a confused look but did his best to give a description. "Well one was a male with short long black hair, the other a female with blonde hair, and both had crystal colored eyes."

The blue haired woman stopped as her eyes widened at that. 'It can't be.' Her knees were shaking.

The green man looked concerned. "Um Miss Bulma?"

Mr. Popo walked out of the palace and noticed Bulma looking pale. "Oh my Bulma are you alright? You're not looking so well."

Bulma collapsed on her knees, mumbling to herself. "Can't be." Dende and Popo rushed to her, both trying to calm her down.

The blue haired woman just couldn't believe it; she refused to, it couldn't be. After all their efforts another android comes, and then the originals that caused them so much mayhem are now they had abducted her son. "It can't be."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16, 17, and 18 flew high at speeds faster than the human eye could see. 18 carried Trunks as careful as possible as they flew. The platinum blonde was wondering what they were going to do with him. Hopefully they could convince him to listen to reason, however he probably wouldn't and would try to attack them and escape. Luckily the three of them had the power to keep him with them so long as they didn't allow him out of their sight. They would have stayed at the remains of the lab, but there wasn't much left of it. Not to mention if Trunks knew where the lab was located, then there was no telling if anyone else did. And they preferred to avoid detection.

17 scanned the area, looking around for anything inconspicuous. They still had to maintain their distance from civilization. After flying over the ocean for half an hour, a big empty island caught his eye. "Hmm, this area looks secluded."

16 looked down calmly in response. "There are no humans within 10 kilometers of here."

The cyborg looked to him. "How do you know?"

"I have sensors."

17 smirked at that. "Neat, hey 18-."

"I heard." 18 descended down, holding Trunks close to her while her fellow androids followed her. 18 set Trunks very gently on the ground. She tucked the strands of her hair behind her left ear looking at his face. She then heard snickering and glared at 17.

"Oh don't mind me, please go on." 17 joked with an amused smirk.

The female cyborg growled at her brother's childish behavior. "Oh shut up." She then stood up and looked down at the young warrior and looked over to their new friend. "16, you won't try anything right?"

16 met her gaze. "Affirmative, I will not perform my programming."

18 was having a hard time trusting the fully synthetic android. Not too long ago he was going to capture her and 17. He also tried to kill Trunks, which caused her to feel only thing that kept her from telling 16 to leave was that she knew what it was like to not have a choice in one's actions. So she felt that she should put some faith into 16. The platinum blonde then looked back at the unconscious saiyan on the ground, racking her brain on what to do.

Although 17 was quite amused with the situation, he too was confused on what to do. Memories of their battles flew through his mind, all the times they beaten Trunks and forced him to run. The cyborg frowned thinking of the situation. 'Well this is a mess.'

16 on the other hand wasn't really paying the situation any mind. He was content with just playing with the small birds and animals that came to him. The machine started to feel an attachment to this world, and without the supercomputer influencing his decision on what to do he felt free to make his own decisions. However there was one thing that still flowed through his artificial intelligence. His pupils darted to Trunks, and a frown formed on his face. Unfortunately the android was partly a slave to his programming, and killing the half Saiyan was part of that programming. It was hard for 16 to fight against it. If it wasn't for his desire to make it up to 17 and 18, he would have already killed the young man.

However, 16 gained his freedom from obeying the supercomputer. Though he was unable to express emotion, he felt indebted to the young unconscious warrior. A frown formed on his face as he felt his programming try to take over.

Trunks's eyebrows began to twitch, as he let out a groan in pain. But he did not wake.

18 couldn't help but feel grateful he hadn't woken up yet, she still hadn't figured out what to say. The situation was beyond complicated; how would she convince him that the damage she did wasn't her fault? Would he even care to listen? A sigh escaped her lips; she was still unsure on what to do.

16 let the bird on his finger fly away and started floating. The twins raised their eyebrows at the silent giant. 17 was the first to ask. "Hey 16 where are you going?"

The robot looked down at them and spoke in usual lack of emotion. "I must distance myself from Trunks, otherwise I may give in to my programming."

17 shrugged and look to 18. "I'm going to go with him."

She gave him a glare. "What? Hey you're not serious about leaving to talk to him alone."

He floated with his fellow android. "Oh relax I just think you're the only one who can talk to him, you know I'm not one for mushy stuff." And with that the cyborg flew away with 16.

"17!" 18 shouted as the two left. She pondered going after him, but she couldn't afford to leave Trunks alone, so she decided to stay and wait. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "Great." The platinum blonde looked down at the young warrior's face. Regardless of how attractive he was, she always thought of him as an irritating child during her programming. However he was far from a child, fighting against her and 17 knowing he had no chance, just to save even one person. She knelt down beside him and thought of what to do, biting her lip trying to think of something. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "What's the use?"

She had beaten him multiple times trying to force herself to kill him but couldn't do it and didn't even know why. The android looked back at the fateful day she and her brother were killed.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

After terrorizing Parsley City, 18 found a boy to her liking in the debris. The female cyborg smirked with anticipation as she looked at her helpless prey. She always considered humans to be below her, but every now and then she would find a diamond in the rough Whenever she found one such human, she would see if they would be worth her time, perhaps as a pet. The woman stood in front of the male drawing circles on his chest.

"So handsome, what do you say we go somewhere, hm?"

The man took a step back. "I-I'll do whatever you want, j-just don't kill me."

18 smirked at the helpless male, perhaps now she could satisfy her desire. However she suddenly noticed a hole on the man's forehead and took a step back letting him drop to the ground. She glared at the corpse and turned to the one responsible, the one always responsible. "17 what the hell?!"

17 smirked as he stood in front of his sister. "Oh come on sis, I was doing you a favor."

The female cyborg was beyond angry. This always happened, whenever she found someone attractive and submissive her brother would always come and kill anyone she seduced or threatened. With an angry growl she turned around and blasted a barrage of energy blasts at a building, letting out her anger.

As always 17 only made fun of his normally self-controlled sister as she threw a rare hissy fit. Not long after, he arrived.

Trunks stood in his blonde form with one hand in his jacket rather than on the hilt of his sword, but 18 thought nothing of it.

The deadly beauty was not surprised that he came. She made sure that he survived. Why? She didn't know she only made sure he was incapacitated; as usual the cyborg offered to fight him. "Gosh how rude, he is such an arrogant little punk!" She looked to 17. "That's it I want him dead!" 18 turned my gaze back on the boy. "It's a matter of principle."

"Hey I don't mind consider it done." My brother then began to whisper. "But look sis we'll be blowing weeks' worth of fun, comprende?"

18 grinned as she looked at the boy. "I don't care I need this I've been In a bad mood all day." 18 aimed her palm towards him aiming a pink energy blast at him. This time she will kill him. He's going to die for real this time. 'I will kill him!' She doesn't know what that feeling is whenever she's about to but it won't stop her this time. But she stops when he pulled out an object she knew all too well. For the first time in her life as far as she remember she felt actual fear. He was holding an emergency suspension remote. The cyborg even stopped her energy blast.

17 recognized the remote as well his eyes widened with fear as her's were.

Trunks looked at us shouting. "Goodbye!"

The androids tried getting to him before he could press the remote but the button was already pressed, she felt the sensation immediately. The power leaving her body, her vision going blank. But that wasn't all. She no longer felt any desire to kill. And then 18 found myself looking back at her life. Her life as an android. All the terrifying screams she heard as the humans fled from she and her brother. The begging her victims made as she was about to end them. Even shut down her human consciousness was still active.

18 can't see anything, however she could feel something as she listens to the cries of her victims. 'W-what is this?' The cyborg can hear the screams of everyone, everyone who begged her to spare them. But I don't feel the the excited rush of killing and destroying. 'W-why do I feel this way?' The screams became louder and louder and she lacks the luxury to cover her ears. 'T-they were human, t-they deserved to die!'

18 felt the need to justify her actions. The bald midget Krillin came to mind. 'H-he was annoying, a-and it's his fault, I-I gave him a chance to run but he didn't!' The cyborg remembers blasting a finger beam between his eyes with 17. 'He was an idiot protecting humans!' This didn't make sense ro her. None of this did. 'Dr Gero he did this to me!'

'He was human, it's not our fault!' None of this made sense she shouldn't want to defend herself.

"Give my regards to Dr Gero!"

Both of the androids watched as golden light filled their vision and covered their bodies. Then the two of them were erased as they heard one final familiar voice.

Then as she died, feelings came back, feelings she had as a human before being converted into an android. They then remembered what they themselves did this all over the world. This was how her and her brother's victim's felt. 'I…. didn't… want this.' She realized as her and 17 were taken to other world.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

18 snapped back to reality as she looked down at the lone warrior. Covered in bruises from 16's attacks, he looked no better than he did when she and her brother left him when their 'toy' was broken. The android found herself remembering all the times that she tortured the fighter. The biomechanical woman licked her lips trying to think of what she was going to say. Sorry wouldn't even begin to cover it. 'What do I do?'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma looked at Dende as he kept his eyes on Trunks and his captors. "What is going on, what are those mechanical demons doing to my son?"

Dende shook his head. "Nothing, two of them left, the female is kneeling next to him. It's as if she's waiting for him to wake up."

The scientist was beyond worried. The only reason she hadn't gone to work on another remote was because she needed to know if her son was safe and what the androids were doing to him. Something else was bothering her, why were the androids alive? "Dende can you at least tell me how they came back?"

Dende was unsure of how to explain this. "Well I do have one theory."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Well what is it then?"

The namek turned to meet her gaze. "The androids, is it possible that 17 and 18 are or were once human?"

The blue haired woman nodded. "They were once ordinary humans but Dr Gero found and remodeled them to cyborgs, so yes they were human."

Dende put his hand under his chin. "So that would mean they were alive and not just machines."

"Yes but that doesn't explain how they're here."

The green man looked into her eyes. "Yes it does actually."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you mean?"

Dende sighed as he rubbed his temples; this was going to be difficult for him to explain. "What was your exact wish to Porunga back on Namek?"

The scientist thought back to that day. "My wish was to revive everyone who died in the past year except for the really bad ones." She spoke. "But that still doesn't –" she paused, putting two and two together, "explain anything."

Dende then turned his attention back to earth. "The android assaulted Trunks, however the cyborgs sounded protective of him especially the female, they stopped 16 from attacking Trunks."

Bulma shook her head. "But why?"

"Well it's possible the dragon revived them. It's been days since the wish and neither of them seem to have done any damage to the Earth." Dende stated. "Perhaps there was something controlling them, maybe they aren't evil after all," the good hearted namekian theorized.

The scientist put her hand under chin. "Controlling them." For years the twins dominated the earth destroying everything in their path. The eternal dragon Porunga wouldn't have revived them if they were truly evil. If they were evil then the only explanation would be if Moori made a mistake translating the wish, and she knew he wouldn't do that. She requested that he change the wish to revive everyone who died last year rather than wishing everyone who died by the androids, in order to save her son along with victims who died of starvation, diseases, murders from bandits and such.

In order for them to be controlled, their programming must have been strong enough for them to obey it. There needed to be something, say a mind control device. However the blueprints on 17 said nothing about such a thing. However they were the androids of a different timeline so perhaps the design of her time's androids was different. 'There's only one way to be sure,' she thought as she looked to Dende. "Can you tell me the location of Dr Gero's lab?"

Dende turned to her with a confused look. "Um well it's located in the northern mountains surrounding North City." He then caught on to what she was thinking. "Wait you're not thinking of actually going there are you?"

Bulma nodded. "I have to, I want to be absolutely certain before assuming anything." The scientist pulled out a capsule and her jet was made. She boarded the jet in a rush..

"Wait you shouldn't rush, it could be dangerous."

Bulma spoke through the open window. "We need to make sure before we do anything else." And with that the jet levitated and flew downwards heading for the Northern Mountains. 'We need to make sure.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16 and 17 were standing at an island not far from the island where they left 18 and Trunks.

17 looked over at 16 with a bored expression as he held the animals over his shoulder and in his hand. "It's hard to believe you're actually the strongest out of the three of us."

16 said nothing as he looked at the bird resting at his finger. "Dr Gero made some modifications on me not long after he converted you and 18 into cyborgs."

The cyborg nodded. "I see, no wonder his data on you was incorrect." The black haired fighter looked off into the direction where his sister and Trunks were, wondering if the demi-Saiyan had woken up yet. The reason why he left with 16 was because he thought 18 would be the best at talking with him. Not that she was the most persuasive, but she was more of a people person than he was. It would be more awkward than it was already if he were there with her. No doubt Trunks would attack her when he wakes up, however his sister was more than capable of keeping him down. One of the perks of being an android was that almost no one weaker than them can beat them thanks to their infinite energy supply. It was impossible for a non-android to defeat an android in a fair fight.

Meanwhile 16 was currently content with playing with the animals. To think he would destroy them should the supercomputer be active. He was thankful for Trunks having destroyed it, with the computer out of the way 16 was free to make his choice. He chose to go with Trunks in order to better resist the urge to obey his programming, hoping he would be able to fully block it over time.

17 decided to sit on a boulder, waiting to see if 18 would come back or not. He hoped she wouldn't just let Trunks go, but 17 knew his sister, she wouldn't do anything stupid. This was their second chance and he wouldn't let it go for crimes he himself did not commit. Yes, he felt guilty, however he knew he didn't do it willingly, and that his sister felt the same.

At least 17 hoped she did.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks's eyes were fluttering before they finally snapped opened. The half Saiyan started sitting up, rubbing his back. That android kicked hard, it was a wonder that it wasn't broken.

"You're awake."

The half human turned to see 18 kneeling beside him. On instinct the lone warrior stood up and jumped back. He glared with hatred as a blue aura surrounded him. "AHHHH!"

His aura turned gold, along with his hair, and his eyes became teal, completing the Super Saiyan transformation. "Android!"

18 winced when he said that. That voice, filled with so much hatred, calling her that as if she were a thing and not a person. His glare spoke of ways he wanted to rip her apart. She didn't blame him. Programmed or not, she still represented the horror that was inflicted upon him and the rest of the world.

Trunks got into a hybrid stance between the turtle style and demon style that Gohan taught him, before this thing took him. The half Saiyan wanted to attack her, destroy her, but he knew better. He wasn't strong enough to fight her, but he had to try. His eyes darted left and right, scanning the area for 17 and 16. "Where are your friends hiding?"

The cyborg answered with no hesitation. "They're not here right now, we're the only ones on this island."

The lone warrior growled at that. She was talking normally; this should have been impossible. Both she and 17 were supposed to be dead. "How are you alive, I blasted you and 17 to hell!"

18 closed her eyes when he said that and reopened them. "I don't know, we thought you had something to do with it."

"What?"

The cyborg tried her best to explain. "17 and I have noticed every city we demolished was rebuilt, and it's only been a month since… you killed us." This was a weird thing for her to say, and the fact she was talking to Trunks only made it more awkward. "The destruction we caused shouldn't have been repaired so quickly. And we recognized some people we know we killed."

Trunks took every bit of information from the android and thought back. He considered Dr Gero's computer recreated 17 and 18 like it did for 16 however there is no way that could be it. 17 and 18 were cyborgs, and though he didn't know too much about 16, he suspected that 16 was fully synthetic so it would make sense. For 17 and 18 it would be much more complicated. Perhaps they were clones with the same DNA and cybernetic parts. Regardless he was going to have to find out later.

The Super Saiyan charged his aura to his full power. He couldn't afford to hold back against her. He has to finish her right there; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed any more innocent people to die when they finally saw hope. Hope-what he fought for then, and now. Worst case scenario he would find a way to escape, get back to what's left of Dr Gero's lab and hopefully find blueprints on 16.

18 knew this was coming, she tucked strands of her hair behind her left ear and got into her stance. The cyborg didn't plan to hurt him but preferred not to just stand and take damage.

Trunks raised his hand and tossed an energy ball at the android's feet.

18 was fully aware of this tactic, he would use it to either escape from her or 17 or sneak attack either of them.

*Whoosh!*

The cyborg looked up figuring he would escape. She knew that she shouldn't allow him to run away; she wanted to however she could not and would not allow her brother's second chance go to waste. Her artificial energy allowed her to fly upwards out of the smoke. The biomechanical woman looks left and right, then turns around to see him a few feet away from her with his arms outstretched toward her.

"Burning attack!"

A yellow energy ball flew at her, however she backhanded it, sending it over her head before she flew at him. Trunks threw a punch only for it to be caught, and she then pulled him by his wrist. The half Saiyan threw another punch only for it to be caught by the wrist again.

Trunks growled as he tried to pull away from her, but her grip was too strong.

18 looked him in the eyes. "Please try and calm down," she said with genuine kindness. "I don't want to hurt you."

Trunks growled at her fake kindness and kneed her in the stomach before he head-butted her, forcing her to let go of him.

The cyborg did not show any signs of feeling pain though she knew that she had to find a way to calm him down. She would rather not hurt him again, but he was going to leave her no choice.

The Saiyan then charged at her and tried to kick her head only for 18 to dodge his attack. Trunks then threw blow after blow, however 18 easily swayed every hit trying to think of a painless way to restrain him. After dodging a few more attacks she decided that she would evade his attacks until he wore himself out, that way he wouldn't be in pain.

Trunks tried to kick her only for it to be caught.

18 again tried to persuade him. "Please Trunks, just let me explain."

The Saiyan growled at that. "What could you possibly have to say to me you psychotic bitch!"

The cyborg closed her eyes and reopened them. She decided to let go of his leg.

Trunks couldn't help but feel angrier at the deadly beauty. This is exactly how it used to be, either android would allow him to catch his breath or fight with little to no care, just for fun. "I will destroy you!"

18 decided to try something else. "Trunks we both know you can't." The cyborg could see that he was glaring even harder. "I'm stronger than you. I never run out of energy. Even if I don't attack, I can just dodge you until you wear yourself out and you won't keep your blonde form." She could see the anger on his face, but he wasn't attacking. So she continued, "I won't let you leave, I can't let you get another remote." She could see the patience draining from his eyes. With a sad expression, she begged, "Please, Trunks."

The Saiyan kept his eyes narrowed, knowing better than to trust the android. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right; there was no way he could win. She was stronger, faster, and could keep fighting forever if she wanted to. There was no way he could escape; he always fought them at the cities they attacked, giving him deserted buildings to use as cover, but out here in the islands there was nothing to use to hide, except maybe the ocean. There were also 16 and 17 to account for, and they could ambush him if he fled. 18 seemed to be holding back on him more than usual; if she was serious he would have been on the ground right now. He kept his eyes on her as he thought it over.

The cyborg was not a patient woman. However she knew that he needed a few moments to think, any person with the slightest intelligence would. She would give him all the time in the world if she had to. She was starting to see why 17 left; even now he might have considered making another of his jokes which would only serve to make Trunks angrier than he is now.

Trunks looked at her and was reminded of the hell he went through living under the terror of 17 and 18. Both are monsters who had killed his father and friends. But Trunks knew he had no real choice in the matter; he hoped Dende would notify his mother of what happened. Surely the guardian sensed his energy by now as a Super Saiyan. The Namekian saw 16 destroying Amenbo Island, and he had no energy signature either so Dende must have seen 17 and 18.

'Trunks I notified your mother, just listen to what she has to say and I will let her know your location.'

The Saiyan's eyes widened a bit as Dende spoke with telepathy. He then looked at the android. 'It could buy me some time.' Trunks hoped the android would be able to talk for a while so his mother could get there with another remote; he just had to wait it out.

"What do you want?"

"Thank you," 18 said sincerely for allowing her to speak. She saw that he hadn't reverted back to his normal state; to her, that was reasonable. The platinum blonde descended down while she motioned him to follow her.

Trunks hesitated at first but flew downward with her, keeping his distance. 'No doubt that this is some new sick game she's playing. Whatever she's doing I won't fall for it.' The son of Vegeta was determined to send her back to hell, along with her fellow androids.

The android and the half Saiyan stood a couple of feet away from each other. 18 felt bad for not giving him a choice in speaking to her, but she had little choice based on the complicated circumstances. As long as he was willing to listen, then there was hope he could understand and possibly forgive her and 17. If not then perhaps he would allow her 17, and even 16 continue their existence in peace. That had to be a possibility; Trunks could be reasoned with.

Right?

_The android's have been found out! Will Trunks listen to 18? What of Bulma? Why is she headed to Dr Gero's lab? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Dragonball OT!_

**Ok be sure to give props to SilviaS7 this chapter had many errors before I uploaded it, if there's anything incorrect then that is my fault, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now let's respond to my reviewers.**

**Guest- Here you go!**

**SilviaS7- Thank you again. Let me know if I missed anything if you please.**

**shadowwriter01- Bringer of Death is one of the best stories I've ever read. Maybe even the best. They took in time in their power level list and aren't afraid to say they disagree with the 50x multiplier theory even though most would try to prove them wrong and fail. I hope you enjoyed this chapter man.**

**Theory- Ok first of all. HI! I had no idea you were still reading this, I hadnt seen your name in a while, glad to know your still reading I thought you stopped! LOL**

**2nd of all- I like you, I do. But your sounding a bit arrogant, especially in your review in DBY. All you do is say I'm wrong and give out an explanation without saying your source, like was it from AT, or in the manga. I mean can you tell me your official source it would make you sound less rude.**

**3rd of all- Let's start out with what we do know. There are two official sources that we can put together. One is the manga, the official backbone of canon, whatever explanations it gives we have to accept as fact. Two is Akira Toriyama, while yes your right he does contradict himself, every now and then, however not in this case. Think about it, did the manga say anything about super saiyan being a multiplier? Did it give out power levels after the frieza saga? No it doesn't, and Akira never said super saiyan is 50x. So unless the manga says otherwise he couldn't have contradicted himself, so you can say you disagree with the power level model I'm using, but you can't say 50x official because it's not.**

**4th- Can you atleast tell me your thoughts on Bringer of Death chapter 50? I mean I don't think you read it. Yes they have fan based theories, but it fits into the canon better than the 50x multiplier, because people who use 50x end up with gigantic numbers. Your contradicting yourself, 160 million? If you're using the multiplier theory you the androids have to have higher power levels than that. That would put Trunks' base form under 3.2 million since in the manga he always prefered to fight the androids together with the other z-fighters along with Goku. The only reason you agree with the multiplier theory is because the majority of dbz fans agree with it and nothing more. Have you ever considered other theories? Please give your thoughts on my chapter and not just your disagreeing.**

**Nox- I hope this was cool enough!**

**Ok so there you are, hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	8. The Truth

**Hey guys sorry for being late something came up hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**The truth.**

Bulma flew her plane over the northern mountains, looking outside the cockpit at the mountains below. 'Now where is it?' she wondered. She saw a number of craters, evidence of the fight between 17, 18 and 16. 'What a mess.'

'Bulma.'

The woman looked around. "Is that you Dende?"

Yes, just keep heading up the mountain and on your right you should see wht looks like a lab.'

Bulma nodded as she took the jet up the mountain. She saw a metal floor beneath her, along with other instruments. "That must be it." The jet descended down to the metal floor, and once it landed she got out and reverted her vehicle into its capsule. Once it was put back into her case, she walked around looking for where the blueprints might be. "Now where would they be," she wondered aloud. She walked until she saw a hole with a ladder going down. She glanced down; the ladder faded into the darkness below. "Here it is, might as well get down. Man, Dr Gero must have been mad if he spent his whole life here." And with that Bulma took a step down the ladder and worked her way down.

As she took her steps down the ladder, she decided to try to speak to Dende. "Hey Dende can you hear me?"

Thanks to his Namekian hearing, he did. 'Yes, is there something wrong?'

She kept taking the steps down the ladder. "Kind of, is Trunks alright?"

'Yes he is, the female seems to want to speak to him.'

Bulma raised an eyebrow at this. "Can you listen in for me, I need to know what it is she's planning."

'I will, however please hurry. I worry for you in there.'

"Don't worry I won't be here long." CLANG! She finally made it to the lab's underground basement. Bulma took out a flashlight, turned it on and walked looking around for anything of interest. She saw what looked like the remains of some big contraption. "Must be what's left of that supercomputer," she noted as she kept walking. She then stopped when she spotted something grotesque on the floor. It was a headless corpse with an orange sweater, black buttoned overalls, and what looked to be bones at his fingers.

Bulma covered her nose in disgust. "Gross." The scientist walked around Dr Gero's corpse, trying to ignore the smell. The woman then found what she was looking for, the blueprints to Android 17. "Found you." The woman pulled out her own blueprints to 17 from the past in order to compare. "Let's see now."

Both blueprints looked almost completely identical; someone with regular intelligence would have a hard time telling the difference. Fortunately her IQ was quite above average. "Hmm now, there's got to be…" Bulma trailed off. Then she spotted it, there was a difference between the two. One had has an extra device. Since the design between 17 and 18 was almost identical, they must have a similar device.

"My gosh, this explains everything."

Time travel, when someone goes to the past, they risk creating a new timeline for better or worse. For the timeline Trunks went to it was for the better. She remembered him telling her the androids of the past were different than the ones here. Both 17 and 18 did not kill anyone for when he was around, yet here they killed most of the Z-fighters on sight with no hesitation, except for Gohan when they first appeared. Only the events of a timeline could be changed; people remained the same unless there was a specific reason that they were different. For 17 and 18, Bulma had found that reason.

Bulma shook her head in disgust. "Dr Gero was a sick man." The woman put both blueprints in her jacket and walked towards the ladder. It all made sense now. There was only one thing to ask. "What are the androids going to do now?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

16 was sitting on a boulder, observing the bird on his finger. He smiled, content to watch nature.. The machine finally can enjoy nature without the computer ordering him to do something he has no desire to do. Desire, that was an odd thing to say about an emotionless robot. Perhaps this was another trait Dr Gero added onto him, after all he was modeled after the doctor's dead son. It could be that whatever good Dr Gero ever had before becoming the insane scientist he was, went into 16.

17 was lying down on his back, waiting for 18 to hurry up with talking to Trunks. "Hey 16 do you know if they started talking yet."

The mechanical warrior kept observing the bird as it fed off of sunflower seeds in his palm and spoke without feeling. "Unknown, however Trunks has regained consciousness. He is in his Super Saiyan state."

The cyborg frowned and looked up at the sky. 'So he's awake huh?' He thought. 'Don't let him go 18, we've got time to make up for.' Indeed for almost twenty yearsthey were under Dr Gero's control, pointlessly slaughtering humans. Personally he might kill Trunks in order to ensure their safety; after all they could still find places to hide. 17 sat up and looked over to 16. "Hey 16, do you know about Dr Gero's programming on 18 and I?"

16 said nothing a the bird flew back to its nest. "Negative, part of my AI was in the computer that Trunks destroyed. All information on both you and 18 was deleted when it was disabled."

"What?" 17 asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then how can you still be programmed to kill Trunks?"

"The programming merely replaced my previous mission to destroy Goku, which is in my own AI. The data I had on you and 18 was only placed once you two were caught by its spy bots when you approached the laboratory." He explained in a monotone voice. "Any data that was added to it was dependent on the supercomputer functioning."

The cyborg then closed his eyes as he sighed irritably. He would like to know how the old man did it; he and 18 were able to resist their programming to obey him, so how could they not resist the programming for world domination? It made no sense. Were he and 18 really that weak? If only the old fool was still alive so 17 could kill him again.

16 frowned as he looked in a different direction. Not where 18 and Trunks were, but somewhere a little farther. The machine looked back down at the animals, hoping that it was nothing serious.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks stood a yard away from 18 who had a faint, sad look on her face. This only made the Super Saiyan angrier. This was probably some new game that she was playing, waiting for him to fall for it. Whatever it was, he wouldn't buy it. The warrior concentrated his senses on his mother's energy signature over where Dr Gero's lab was, or what was left of it. 'What are you doing their mom?' Surely she knew that the remote was destroyed and would be making a new one.

Dende's voice came to mind.

'Trunks just hear her out, it couldn't hurt.'

The half human calmed himself. His mother must have had a good reason for going there; she wouldn't be doing this if she knew it wasn't important.

18 looked at Trunks, trying to think of the best way to explain everything. The android could still see the anger in his eyes. A sigh escaped her lips; she figured she might as well start. "Listen I know I've done a lot of horrible things."

Trunks growled at that. "Horrible doesn't begin to describe it," he spat. This caused her to close her eyes for a moment. The son of Vegeta raised an eyebrow; this was a new. Just what was she going to say? What was she up to? This was odd; she hadn't even spoken so casually when making fun of how pointless his battles were with her and 17. It was probably going to be a fake apology. 'Whatever it is, it won't last long.'

Android 18 bit her lip as she opened her eyes, revealing a genuine sadness that Trunks did not see as real for one moment. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "The things 17 and I did, we-we weren't in control of ourselves, it was Dr Gero's programming. We weren't in control of ourselves." The cyborg looked into his eyes with a genuine apologetic expression, however his eyes were as hard as ever.

The Saiyan glared at her for saying that. "Nice try, but I'm not buying it. I remember what you and 17 said that day three years ago!"

18 thought back and remembered the day as if it were yesterday. The first time Trunks tried to fight her and 17 alone and when he managed to turned blonde. Also she and 17 did answer his question when he asked why they were doing this.

17 spoke with a wicked smile. 'Dr Gero programmed us with the purpose of world domination, but that doesn't really matter to us, not at all.'

18 then spoke after. 'Whenever we see humans it angers us; we hate you humans.'

The biomechanical woman closed her eyes as the memory went through her mind. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at the angry Saiyan.

Trunks's harmful gaze pierced through 18. "You and your brother also killed Dr Gero, who you were programmed to answer to. If you can resist that, than you should be able to resist the world domination part, but you didn't!" The Saiyan felt the need to attack her, but stayed in order to stall for his mother to arrive. He could feel her energy signature heading toward him; hopefully she would be more subtle than her past counterpart.

The beautiful cyborg felt hurt.18 hadn't felt that kind of pain for as long as she could remember. Something in her heart was breaking. "I'm sorry." A tear started to flow down her right cheek.

The Saiyan's eyes widened when he saw the water in her eye fall down her cheek. The lone warrior looked up and saw no rain, then back down to gaze at 18. His eyes then narrowed back into a glare. 'I get it now, this is part of her act.' Trunks pointed at her accusingly. "I'm not falling for your crocodile tears you evil bitch. I hope you're ready to die!"

18 brought her left hand up and wiped her right eye to get rid of the tear. The cyborg looked at the salty substance on her hand. She could cry, who knew? Then her gaze returned to Trunks, whose aura flared, indicating that she had only made him angry. She wanted him to know, but after so many years of torment who could blame him? With her eyes closed the cyborg decided to do one thing.

"Alright then, so attack me."

Trunks got into his stance, thinking this was part of her mocking. "I will destroy you!"

'Trunks wait!'

The Super Saiyan stopped in his tracks when he heard Dende's voice in his head again.

'Your mother is almost there, just wait for another minute.'

18 looked at the Super Saiyan, surprised that he stopped attacking. Why? For what purpose?

Trunks looked upwards and shouted. "But Dende that's what I'm worried about!" He didn't want to risk putting his mother in danger, yet he needed her to be there so she could press the remote herself and shut down 18 during their fight.

The female cyborg looked confused at him and looked up to see no one there. 'Who is he talking to?' she thought as she looked back at him.

'Please just wait for her, she can explain everything.'

The Super Saiyan stopped and growled in frustration. Then he noticed something odd. Why hadn't she dropped her act already? Was she enjoying this? Whatever the reason it only infuriated him more.

18 kept her sad expression as he looked at him. "What's wrong, why won't you attack me?"

Trunks growled in frustration. "I could ask the same thing about you!" he yelled angrily. The lone warrior may not have known Dende long, but if his mother trusted him then so would he.

The cyborg closed her eyes trying not allow any more water out of her eyes, knowing it would only make him angrier. She couldn't blame him; he was doing better than she would if her enemy was trying to say they were innocent.

The Super Saiyan got into a defensive stance, keeping an eye on the android as he waited for his mother. The moment she arrived he planned to attack 18 in order to divert her attention. The moment she arrived, he planned to attack 18 in order to divert her attention. His mother would then activate the shut off switch on 18. After that, he could find 17 and shut him down as Android 16 came to mind. 'He'll be more of a problem, he'll have to be dealt with later.'

18 couldn't help but look at him with curiosity and at the same time with empathy. The female cyborg then heard a humming sound coming from her right, and she turned to see a jet coming from a distance. 18 narrowed her eyes. "Who is that?"

Trunks's eyes widened. 'She sees her!' Trunks charged 18 in panic.

18 turned around to see Trunks coming at her. She had a quick moment to think as he approached her. Instinctively she wanted to block his attack, but she stopped short and allowed his fist to connect with her cheek.

Bulma saw Trunks maliciously attacking 18, who didn't seem to be fighting back at all. 'This confirms it,' Bulma thought as she hastily landed the jet on the island. 'It looks like Dende was right.'

Trunks looked to see his mother, then turned back to 18 and kneed her stomach. 'Press the remote already, mom what are you doing?!' The Super Saiyan punched 18's cheeks over and over in order to distract her, but surprisingly she wasn't doing anything. 'Must be part of her acting.'

"Trunks wait!"

The Super Saiyan looked to see his mother standing with a remote in her right hand. "Press the button!"

Bulma felt the need to once she saw the android however she knew better; she only made another remote as a failsafe in case Dende's hypothesis was incorrect. She looked at Android 18, who was on her knees looking down. Bulma then looked back to her son, other than a few bruises he was fine. According to Dende those came from 16.

The cyborg looked up to see who Trunks was talking to, and she remembered the woman from Dr Gero's data. 18 saw Bulma Briefs take Trunks with her after their battle three years ago. She immediately recognized the remote. Her eyes widened as she saw it and her lips formed a sad smile. 'So I really don't deserve a second chance, stay safe 17.' She closed her eyes waiting, for deactivation.

18 could hear footsteps approaching.

"Mom no!"

"It's ok, watch."

"Are you insane, no way!"

"Look just take the remote and don't press it unless I say so."

"But-"

"No 'buts' mister."

Again more footsteps were heard.

18 opened her eyes and looked up to see Bulma standing in front of her.

Bulma looked down into the android's eyes. A minute or two has passed and neither spoke a word. This was the first time she had ever seen either of the androids this close. If she had to be honest right now she was terrified. However after living with Vegeta, she built up some form of bravery with former mass murderers. That wasn't to say she hadn't quite forgotten what 18 and 17 did to her friends and lover, though Vegeta did kill more than either of the androids combined. With the androids it was a little more personal considering the damage they did was mostly permanent, making it harder to trust 18. However after what Bulma found in the ruins of Dr Gero's lab, she knew it wasn't 18's fault, whether or not she wanted to admit she was innocent.

Trunks aimed his right hand at the android, not liking this at all. "Mother get away from it now!"

The cyborg closed her eyes when she heard that word. 'It,' that's all she was to him.

The blue haired scientist turned her head to her son. "Hold on a minute, trust me." She looked back at one of the androids that killed all her friends. Already her suspicions had been confirmed since she was still standing and not dead on the ground. "Um... hi."

Trunks held the remote his mother handed to him, his thumb hovering above the red button ready to press down on it.

'No Trunks wait a minute, please trust your mother on this.'

The Saiyan heard from Dende. He knew his mother, she wouldn't do anything to put herself or anyone in danger without a reason. Trunks placed his thumb on the button ready to press it the moment the android moved the slightest muscle.

18 frowned as she looked up into the eyes of Bulma. 'So she's Trunks's mother.' The data never said anything about her having a child. "You should let him press the button, I know I would."

Bulma gave a confused look and her eyes widened in astonishment. This was hard to believe, but it looked like Dende was right about her. "So it's true."

18 looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "What is?"

The scientist kneeled down to get a better look at 18. She saw tears dropping on the android's knees, and slowly she brought her hand up to 18's right cheek. 18 didn't move as Bulma's finger caught a tear. 'Tears from her?'

Trunks kept watching, trying to figure out what was going on. 'What's gotten into you mother?' Perhaps she wanted to look into the eyes of the killer of her friends. No that wasn't it; if his mother truly wanted her gone then she would have pressed the button herself. 'What is she doing then?'

Bulma did her best to stay calm around 18; she told herself that none of this was 18's fault, but after almost twenty years of living in fear she couldn't help but feel the urge to tell Trunks to press the button. She decided to try to speak to 18 again. "Your boyfriend, 17, is he back as well?"

18 lifted her head up and looked at Bulma in the eyes, trying not to allow any tears to leave her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my twin brother." The cyborg wiped any tears off her face with her right sleeve. "Look, do whatever you want with me, just leave 17 alone."

Trunks's sensitive hearing caught on to that. 'Is she still acting?' No that couldn't be it, she knew Trunks had the remote. 'Maybe that's why, maybe she's trying to get us to let our guard down.' That must have been it, there was no other explanation. However he needed to trust his mother and Dende, hopefully they could deactivate 18 and 17.

Bulma stood up and brought her hand down to 18 who looked up into her eyes. "Need help up?"

18 slowly placed her hand in the other woman's grip and stood up. The cyborg looked confused.

"Mom what are doing?!" Trunks yelled at her.

Bulma raised her hand trying to calm him down. "Trunks have you ever thought of how 17 and 18 are back?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

"Think about it, 17 and 18 are cyborgs so there's no way they could have been recreated by Dr Gero's computer. It couldn't have made them in only a month." The scientist explained.

"Who cares, we have to get rid of it now!" Trunks yelled.

18 looked away with her eyes closed. She did not enjoy being called that but knew she deserved it.

Bulma shook her head. "Trunks listen, do you remember when I used the dragonballs?"

Trunks thought back to when he was revived, and his eyes widened. "Wait, what was your exact wish?" It couldn't be that his mother revived the androids, it had to have been on accident.

The woman gave a frown and explained. "My exact wish was to revive everyone who died in the past year except for the really bad ones."

The Saiyan furrowed his brow, still keeping an eye on the android who was looking away. The lone warrior's eyes widened once he had put two and two together. "No!"

Bulma waved her hands up. "It's true!"

18 couldn't help but listen to their conversation. 'Dragonballs?' She had no idea what those were, so she searched her data banks for anything related. She found nothing; whatever they were, they had to have been what brought back her and 17. But Bulma's wish was to bring back everyone except the evil ones, meaning she shouldn't have been revived. While her fate was uncertain, she was glad to know that she wasn't a monster, not that it helped the hateful glare Trunks was giving her.

Trunks continued to argue. "There has to be some mistake! How many people have they killed?!"

Bulma shook her head. "There was no mistake, I got into Dr Gero's lab."

His eyes widened at that. "What, mother you know that place is dangerous!"

"Yes but listen, I compared the blueprints I got from you with the ones Dr Gero had in this timeline," she tried to explain. "The designs are extremely similar but I managed to find a small difference." She pulled out two rolls of paper and rolled them out in front of her. "Come here Trunks."

Trunks hesitated for a moment, not out of fear but rather worry, as he looked at Android 18. The lone warrior saw that she was still looking away. If he were to get that close to her then she could swipe the remote from him and kill him along with his mother.

As if reading his mind, 18 started levitating off the ground.

Bulma noticed 18's movement and reached out her hand for 18. "Wait, don't leave please."

18 looked down at Bulma and floated backwards. "I won't leave," the cyborg said simply as she floated backwards until she sat on a rock a yard away from Bulma. The android then looked over to Trunks's hateful stare. "I won't try anything. If you see me move you can press the button," she said. Personally she wished that they would get it over with. She didn't like this kind of attention, however if they wished to keep her longer than so be it. Hopefully 17 wouldn't show up or he may do something stupid.

Trunks glared at 18. 'This has to be some act,' he thought, then looked to his mother.

"Come on, hurry up," Bulma stated as she waved her hands, motioning him to get closer.

The Super Saiyan walked slowly to her, keeping an eye on the android while she was looking down. 'I'm on to you evil bitch.' He made it to Bulma and slowly kneeled down as he looked at the designs of Android 17. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" He may be smart, but he isn't a genius like his mother.

Bulma put her finger over one of the two sheets of paper and placed it on the head of the humanoid design. "Here, this is the blueprints to the Android 17 of the past timeline you traveled to, you can see that there's nothing here."

Trunks was confused by what his mother is trying to say. "What about it?"

The scientist pulled back her finger and placed it on the other sheet of design. "This is the design to the 17 of our time. Obviously the designs are very similar, however there is one difference located here, in the frontal lobe."

Trunks wasn't exactly catching on to this. "So what does that mean?"

"Well you see the frontal lobe is the part of the brain that holds the emotions and personality,"

Bulma explained. "This device controls how the androids think. Let's say Dr Gero placed this in your frontal lobe. Your personality becomes completely dependent on what it suggests, but you would be unaware of this. In other words, it's a mind control device."

Trunks looked at that and then back at the blueprints he took to his mother from the past. On the past timeline blueprints, there's nothing in the head, while on his timeline sheet has one. "Mind control device." The saiyan looked up to see 18 still looking down. He then looked to his mother.

"So that means…"

Bulma nodded. "Android 17 and 18 are innocent, they have done nothing wrong."

Trunks looked over to 18 and then back to his mother. "Well we still can't just let them leave."

Bulma looked back at Trunks. "I know that, which is why Dende and I worked something out, just trust me." She took the blue prints, rolled them up and placed them in her jacket.

Trunks shook his head. "Well we can't risk it, too many people have died already." The Saiyan pointed at 18. "If we let her live, who knows what could happen."

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks listen, I know this is hard but just think, if we kill them that would mean we'd be killing someone who's innocent. Think about your father, he was in control of himself but I gave him a chance anyway."

Trunks hated the thought of comparing the androids to his father, however he had no choice. "Fine we'll do it your way, for now," he said as he looked over to 18. "Count yourself and 17 lucky this time, android."

18 did not lift her head when she heard that. She wouldn't call this luck.

"That's enough son, let's hurry up." Bulma turned her head to 18. "Excuse me 18, can you tell us where 17 is?"

18 lifted her head and looked at her. "You won't shut him down?"

Bulma shook her head. "Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind."

The cyborg then stood up and pointed to her right. "He went that way with another android called 16." She placed her hand down. "They're probably on an island near by."

"Perfect! Can you please retrieve your brother and 16?" Bulma asked politely as 18 tilted her head. "We have an idea and need you three to come with us."

18 thought for a moment. This was going better than she thought, though she regretted that she was unable to convince Trunks herself. She would at least have the chance to start over with her brother. Hell, maybe even 16 so long as he doesn't hurt Trunks. "Alright."

"Ok then, meet us in West City at Capsule Corporation, there we'll settle everything." She explained and looked into 18's eyes. "Can I trust you to bring your friends there?"

18 was shocked, already this woman is giving her trust. Her lips formed a smile and nodded. "Yes we'll get there as soon as we can."

"What?!" Trunks yelled. "You can't seriously trust her, I mean what if she runs off with the other androids?"

Bulma again calmed her son down. "Trunks just calm down. Don't worry, we have Dende remember?"

Trunks was about to object but stopped, understanding that the guardian can keep an eye on them. "Alright fine." The half human looked over at 18. "You better be there android, don't make us look for you."

18's lips went back to a frown at that. She said nothing and nodded to him.

Trunks slowly floated as his mother got into her jet. The whole while Trunks kept his eyes on the android as he allowed the jet to leave first. He stared at her with all the anger he had, and then without a word he flew off to West City.

18 watched him leave with his mother and sighed. The cyborg was fully aware that Trunks still hadn't accepted that she was controlled, but she didn't blame him. She was actually surprised he did not press the button even with his mother protesting it. A sigh escaped her lips as she floated. "I guess I better get them, hopefully 17 will be ok with this."

With that the platinum blonde flew to the direction 16 and 17 went.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Back at the island where 18's companions are, 16 stood looking straight ahead with a face that lacked emotion.

17, who was lying down in grass, sat up. "Any update 16?"

The silent giant did not turn his head. "Trunks and the human's energy signatures have left, and 18 is headed this way."

The male cyborg stood up and walked next to 16. "Well it's about time, I was getting tired of waiting."

18 came in to view and stopped a couple feet in front of her fellow androids.

17 gave an amused smile. "So how'd that talk with your boyfriend workout?"

His sister rolled her eyes. "We have somewhere to be."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks continued flying along with his mother. He couldn't help but wonder what his mother was thinking, however he realized he had no choice right now. He found it hard to believe that 17 and 18 were innocent. How could he when all his life he'd seen so much death and destruction caused by them? Perhaps the dragon of Namek made a mistake and they are only acting. But no, that couldn't be it; after all she allowed him to strike her. 17 might have done that, however 18 was never one to play with her prey. She always complained whenever 17 didn't finish off an opponent.

'We'll get out answers soon,' Trunks thought as he continued flying by his mother's jet.

**Well that was the chapter. Let me know what you thought of it.**

**Fooler- But were not done yet, he hasn't proven me wrong yet even though he thinks he has. **

**Don't worry I am calm especially when replying to reviewers especially when they disagree. I'm afraid I've already spread myself too thin to update more than one story per week, rest assured when my problem get's resolved I will be able to update regularly like the good old days, until then I hope you enjoy this story, if it helps the first saga is almost completed so soon I will start updating Changed Future REWRITE and then Dragonball Yokai, I apologize for the inconvenience. I only told him what he needs to hear I had no idea he would react this way and make the same a mistake a third time.**

**I want to stop this argument as much as you but it's not over until one of us proves the other wrong. Still thank you for your attempt to get us to stop.**

**Phantom- Thank you!**

**Guest- Well people who use the multiplier theory end up with gigantic numbers. Others they have the super saiyans strength progress an incredibly slow pace compared to before they became super saiyans which does not make sense to me. I will try to explain the theory better at the end of these responses. **

**Laser355- I'm happy to see another reader of bringer of death, seriously more people should give that story a chance instead of being limited to the multiplier theory.**

**shadowwriter01- Thank you.**

**Guest- Not quite, as you can see she only wanted to compare the blue prints she got from Trunks in the past to the ones in her time in order to see if Dende's hypothesis is correct. Good guess though!**

**Guest- That is true, I know 10% doesn't sound like much of an advantage but there's a way to make sense of it. The senses and reaction time correlate to power levels. So: if your reaction time is 10% faster and your opponent is 10% faster then your opponent has a 21% net advantage. He'll be able to hit you 21% faster than you can react. Also your defense is 10% weaker and his attacks are 10% harder, meaning each blow will be 21% more damaging. In the end he'll be able to do more damage to you 46% faster than if your power's were equal. You on the other damage, will be able to do damage 46% slower than him. The difference between your rates of damage will be almost 100%, which is definitely cause for concern. So you see in the end 10% more power is all you need.**

**Yeah sorry for the nerdy response I just thought I would give you something to make sense out of it. LOL! Hope you enjoy the story, this came from Bringer of death power level theory.**

**Guest- I am aware the future androids are weaker then there present counterparts. Remember Trunks kept saying they needed Goku before he met the androids of the main timeline, by then he assumed the androids of that time were as strong as the ones he fought, which is why 160 million is too low when relying on the multiplier theory, that would mean Trunks's base form was less than 3.2 million, which is unlikely with the multiplier theory.**

**About your power levels, I heavily disagree with you on future Vegeta's power level. I mean yes he might have been weaker than his main timeline counterpart but not weaker than Goku when he fought Frieza. Let's think about that first we need to understand Vegeta. **

**The guy is obsessed with surpassing Goku especially when he became the first super saiyan. Even without the warning of the androids Vegeta would have trained regardless all in order to beat Goku, so while he may not have been as strong as his counter part he still would have gotten much stronger.**

**Next is time, the amount of time he used to train. It took Goku almost two years to get to earth which Vegeta would use to train making him much stronger than he was when he died on Namek. Next he had three years to train somewhere on the line he managed to become a super saiyan, or it was when Goku died either way Vegeta had 4 to 5 years of training. By your power levels your saying that even after 5 years of training he still didn't get as strong as Goku was when he fought against Frieza which was 5 years before he died which I find highly unlikely. I'm sorry I just can't make sense of your power levels. **

**Nox- Thanks and don't worry after the first saga is over I will start updating Changed Future I promise. **

**Theory- Yes. Is it arrogant when you say what is true? I did read your review without raging or getting upset.**

**I did bother to read your explanation and I don't know why you bothered making another one. Also it's not my theory it's Bringer of Death's. I wish it was though they're geniuses. **

**I'm aware that the full super saiyan isn't a transformation, rather it's the basic transformation brought up to it's full potential making ascended super saiyan obsolete. **

**You haven't proven anything.**

**What mistake? You made the same mistake three times already. You really don't get it do you? You made the same mistake three times already. Look I'm going to tell you again. You are missing the most important thing you need when proving someone wrong on anything. Evidence. Nothing of what you said is stated in the manga, by Akira Toriyama or anything he has ever produced. Even the non-canon guidebook doesn't say ssj is a constant x50 multiplier. The Daizenshuu merely says that Goku was about 50x stronger in that one particular point in time. **

**In conclusion nothing official has your explanation, so 50x is not official. You keep saying it is when nothing official states it. That is arrogance. I merely speak the truth. So you're saying you read Bringer of death chapter 50 like I keep suggesting? If so thank you for at least looking at it. If not then well you haven't seen my view at all. I don't mean to offend it's just if you look at your past reviews you can see you are saying 50x is official without proper evidence to back you up. I told you because I care and don't want you to sound arrogant without knowing it.**

**Now that I pointed you out let's put this behind us and move on shall we? You don't have to agree let's just enjoy the story. If you feel the need to prove this theory wrong then go for it, but remember. EVIDENCE. So what do you say? Friends?**

**Ok now that the responses are done let's get started on explaining the super saiyan theory I will be using for all my fellow nerds who like to have power levels.**

**Before saiyans become super saiyans their base form limits 10 million to 15 million, meaning that their improvements will be slower and slower as they reach this limit.**

**The basic super saiyan transformation provides a Saiyan with 145 million units of power _in addition_ to the saiyan's base state. Whether they gain or lose power in their base form they will still be able to have a 145 million more units of power when they transform. Achieving this transformation removes earlier limits which mean a saiyan can begin training at an accelerated rate. The new limit for a saiyan's base state is roughly 70 million.**

**Remember with this theory the super saiyan energy isn't tied to Saiyan base strength; It's a new reservoir of power they are able to access independent of training or anything else, (although meditation and practice are important in order to control and activate the new power). Simple training, whether it's in base form or in SSJ form, doesn't change the size of the SSj boost any more than training done by imperfect Cell would have changed the size of the boost he got when he absorbed Number 17. The super saiyan is "equal opportunity" no matter how strong a Saiyan is in his base form it gives an equal advantage.**

**The strongest normal super saiyan can reach up to 215 million units. (70 base + 145 SSj =215)**

**When Super saiyans reach this limit there are two paths they can follow. Bulking up with Assj or Ussj, or achieving mastery with full power ssj. To save time I will only talk about Full power ssj. **

**Goku and Gohan realized they had never really allowed their bodies to get used to ssj energy. Every time Goku or the others trained or fought, they exerted themselves as much as possible, spending their stamina quickly. That's great for increasing base strength, but their access to SSj energy remained the same.**

**By remaining in the super saiyan state without exertion for long periods of time and then slowly meditating and training, their bodies became used to regulating the SSj energy. As a result they were able to access more and more power with each transformation, powering up with ease. The total "Full power" of a mastered ssj is more than 5 times the original basic transformations, a boost of 750 million units. As their access to ssj energy grows by careful control and medtation, they can once again train and increase their base power levels. It always remains as before under a third of their total strength- topping out under 375 million. When their at rest their power level is simply the lowest level of ssj1 (+145 million) in addition to their base, but they can power up at any time.**

**Here are the power levels when Goku fought Cell.**

**Goku(Full power ssj) :1.1 billion**

**Perfect Cell: 1.4 billion**

**This theory is not my own creation. It was made npberryhill and his co-author Davidstarlingm. I would like more people to at least look at their story Bringer of death where they can see the flexibility of their model in their story. I am aware that some of you will disagree. That's fine, you can believe in your own theories while I believe in this. **

**Now I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to what's next.**


	9. Trunks's Bad Luck

**You know I understand if most of you disagree with the power levels I give but I wish you'd review the story as well as the theory I'm using. You know? To show you care about the story itself? Ah whatever debates are fun whether they turn to arguments or not. Besides you guys wouldn't be here if you didn't care about the story. Anyway enough of that enjoy.**

**Trunks's bad luck**

18 explained everything that happened with Trunks and his mother to 18's fellow androids, 16 did not respond as for 17 he only frowned in annoyance.

"Look sis I don't think we should go, I mean they know we were being controlled, but chances are they're going to keep a leash on us." 17 stated.

She sighed in annoyance. "Look we need to get there anyway, the least we could do is talk with them."

He put his hand under his chin thinking about it. There's a good chance they will make another remote to shut them down, however if they stay away they can easily avoid them since they lack any way to track him and the others. If they were to go meet them there's a high probability they will be shut down the moment they arrive throwing away their second chance at life. "I don't know 18."

18 was about to make another attempt at convincing him when 16 interjected. "The best option is to meet them."

The twins looked at 16 curiously. 17 decided to ask. "How do you figure that 16?"

The robot turned his gaze at him. "If we were to avoid them there is a chance they will inform the media of your return, they already think that due to me attacking Amenbo Island over an hour ago, they will most likely do what they can to track us down and inform Bulma Briefs of our whereabouts, eventually shutting both of us down."

17 kept his cool as usual and asked something else. "Is there any other option?"

16 replied without feeling. "The only other safe approach is to destroy Trunks and Bulma preventing another remote from being made." He stated. "I ask that you avoid this course of action."

The black haired cyborg shrugged and looked to 18. "Alright let's go."

18 smiled at her brother for not being childish for once. "Thank you 17."

The trio proceeded to levitate off the ground looked towards the direction of West City and flew straight forward with 18 in the lead and the other androids flying at her sides. 'I hope this works out.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks and Bulma made it to West City at the ruined capsule corporation building. Bulma landed the jet in front of their home, got out and turned it back to its capsule form.

Trunks landed beside her still in his super saiyan state. "I don't like this, what if this is all some hoax that she's doing?"

Bulma turned around and looked into her son's eyes. "Listen I know this is hard but it's the right thing to do, I showed you what was in the blueprints."

The Saiyan frowned. "Yeah but what you didn't explain was why they killed Dr Gero, they resisted obeying him when they were programmed for that as well, so if they could do that then what stopped them from destroying the world?"

The scientist nodded. "I understand why you'd think that, I actually looked into that already."

Trunks took a breath resisting the urge to get angry. "Then what is it?" The lone warrior was starting to sweat.

"I will explain it when they get here." Bulma stated looking worriedly at her son. "Are you alright Trunks?"

The half human wiped some sweat off of himself. "I'm fine mom."

Bulma shook her head. "No you're not, I think maybe you should turn back to normal."

"But mom-"

"Do it now!" The blue haired woman demanded. "I don't think there should be a tempered Super Saiyan while we talk to them, so please go back to normal, if anything goes wrong I promise to have a precaution."

Trunks tried not to glare rudely at his mother, it was hard in his Super Saiyan state where he is more feral and instinct prone. With a calming breath his gold hair returned to its normal lavender shade. "Are you sure that you know what you're doing, I mean I think it'd be better if I were a Super Saiyan while we talk to them."

Bulma shook her head. "I know but look they really are good people, they've been alive for almost a month and haven't done anything wrong, 18 could have killed me had she wanted to when I was up close to her, I'm sure we can trust them." She said when she finally walked into the building with Trunks in tow.

Trunks looked to Bulma. "What if they attack while we're inside?"

The blue haired woman smiled and looked up. "Dende your keeping an eye on them right?"

'Yes Miss Bulma, I listened to their conversation and they haven't spoken of a plan to turn on you."

Bulma looked to Trunks. "See?"

"But what if-"

"What if nothing!" Bulma interrupted. "Look the dragonballs revived everyone who wasn't evil, so they wouldn't plan something like that, alright?"

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes mother." He said sitting on a chair. 'But that doesn't mean I have to like it.'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Dende continued watching down from the lookout watching the androids as they flew their way to West City.

Mr. Popo stood behind him with his hands behind his back. "Is everything going alright Dende?"

The namek nodded. "So far it is, the androids don't seem to have any ill intentions at all, from what you and Bulma told me about them they don't seem to have any ill intentions at all."

Popo nodded. "Indeed, it's hard to believe these two were responsible for so much death and destruction."

Dende kept watching the two as they flew at speeds almost too fast for him to see. 'I hope this wasn't a bad idea."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The android trio see West City in top shape, however still deserted do to it's population in hiding no doubt after the sudden destruction 16 caused. 17 looked down and sees Capsule Corporation. "There it is I guess, as good as the first time we saw it."

18 looked down and nodded.

The three androids landed in front of the restored Capsule Corporation building. The twins in front of 16 at his sides.

The female cyborg looked to 16. "Please try not to attack Trunks I know your still programmed to kill him."

16 nodded. "Understood."

18 nodded and proceeded to ring the doorbell.

A moment passed when the door opened and the door opened, revealing Bulma in her lab coat. The woman made a welcome smile. "I'm glad that you came."

17 smirked. "Well it's not like you would have gave us any choice."

Bulma winced lightly at that, she managed to get use to 18 but she hasn't properly met 17 yet.

18 lightly elbowed her brother silently telling him to shut it. "Were just glad that your willing to give us a chance."

Bulma looked up to see the new android. "And you must be Android 16."

"Affirmative, it is a pleasure to meet you, Bulma." 16 stated with a monotone voice.

The woman was a little worried about this android however after hearing from Dende about the cause of his behavior she tries not to hold it against him as she's doing for 17 and 18. "I'm happy to meet you as well, now I would like you all to come inside."

The three androids entered the home, once they were in the living room they see Trunks standing in the corner with the emergency shut off switch in his hand, with his thumb over the button.

17 made a glare towards the lone warrior then turned to Bulma. "We don't appreciate being tricked."

Bulma brought up her hands in her defense. "Now hold on, were not tricking you, it's only a precaution."

The male cyborg was about to speak when 18 interrupted.

"It's fine, we understand."

17 looked to 18 with a surprised look only to be given a glare that told him to shut it. With a sigh he looked to Bulma with an emotionless face. "So what do you want?"

Bulma sat on the couch and looked at the trio. "Have a seat it's a long story."

The trio sat in separate chairs all looking to Bulma. 17 gave a glare to Trunks silently warning him not to press the button, however 18 nudged him and forced him to look to Bulma.

Bulma sighed and explained. "Ok it started a month after Trunks deactivated you." The scientist went on to explain the events that happened, from their deaths to the dragonballs.

17 was a bit confused, nothing in Dr Gero's database included anything about 7 magic orb that grant wishes. But he shrugged it off, perhaps the old man didn't see them as necessary for either him or 18 to know since he didn't bother searching for them or even saying anything about them.

18's pupils looked to Trunks then back to Bulma after hearing that he was killed as well by some weird monster. Also she was amazed that Bulma managed to create a time machine, clearly Dr Gero did not give Bulma enough credit according to the data on her.

16 was emotionless taking, however taking everything in, not even giving Trunks a glance in order to insure that he does not allow the programming to overtake him.

18 looked to Bulma. "But what I don't understand is how come we came back without the programming, I mean we came back with our cybernetic parts, shouldn't our programming still be stuck in our heads."

Bulma put her hand to her chin. "Well Dende and I do have a theory on what might have happened, see the wish was that we revive everyone who died in the past year, except for the really bad ones, also the dragonballs revive everyone as their true selves, meaning that anyone who was controlled by anything would be brought back with their real personality, so since you weren't yourselves that would mean either the device disappeared or was turned off." The scientist then stood up. "Also I have a favor to ask you both."

The twins looked at each other then back to Bulma and 18 decided to speak. "What is it?"

Bulma gave a worried look not sure how they would take this. "Well I would like to see if the device is still there, and if it is I'd like to remove it."

18 shrugged. "I'd like you to get rid of it if it is still there."

"Well if it is I would need to have you shut down in order to perform proper surgery."

17 got up at that. "Shut us down?" He shook his head. "No way, were not going back to sleep."

His sister grabbed his shoulder. "17 calm down."

The normally calm Android took a breath getting back his cool. Under normal circumstances he would be amused and just swipe the remote, however with Trunks watching them as well as his thumb already on the button there was no way he would be able to take it in time before pressing the button. Also his sister seems to agree with them, and as her twin brother he trusts her judgment no matter how much he finds himself disagreeing.

Bulma took a breath and continued looking at 17. "Look this is only a favor you don't have to go along with it, this is your choice and we prefer not to take unnecessary risks."

17 glanced at Trunks who was still glaring at them. The cyborg returned his glare and looked to 18, he sighed at the look she was giving him. "Fine, I just hope you can keep him from killing us again."

The scientist nodded. "Not to worry, he's only holding the remote as a precaution, now please follow me into the lab." She looked to 16. "Oh right also I need to take a look at your AI just to get rid of any unnecessary programming."

"Understood." 16 spoke without hesitation as he stood up and followed behind the twins.

Trunks watched them follow his mother, he sees 18 sparing him a glance but he didn't pay it any mind and kept his senses locked on his mother's energy as she instructed. If he senses it decreasing even a little, he will press the button and destroy the twins. Hopefully it would work on 16 as well, the lone warrior didn't expect it to after all he was fully mechanical while 17 and 18 are cyborgs. Whatever the case he will not take any unnecessary risks.

The three androids are lying down on separate lab tables, 16 was giving an emotionless face as usual, 17 gave one of irritation as he hated the idea of being shut off, and 18 giving a frown hoping everything will go alright.

Bulma looked at the X-rays on 17 and 18, she walks in front of 18's table. "Alright so the device is still in your frontal lobe so were going to shut you two off for a little while, you ready?"

17 looked to 18 who gave him a warning look again, he sighed and looked up. "Alright get it over with."

"Were ready." 18 said.

Bulma made a relieved sigh and shouted for Trunks to hear. "Press the button!"

A moment later the twins became motionless, their eyes becoming more glass like as their eyelids closed.

The scientist then looked to 16. "Ok before I start on them I need to try and get rid of your programming, after all you still feel the need to hurt my son right?"

16 did not look to her but answered in his usual lack of tone. "Affirmative please do so."

Bulma smiled and nodded as she walked up to 16, she placed plenty of wires into 16's head and sat in her chair typing things into her computer looking for any data.

Trunks came down stairs into the lab holding the remote, he looked at the cyborgs bodies, and he felt the urge to blast them just as he did two months ago but resisted it knowing it wasn't their fault of what happened to the world. Still they were responsible for the deaths of more than half the world's population; also they were responsible for the death of his father, master and his friends. "So what happens now."

Bulma turned around to see Trunks. "Well right now I need to get rid of 16's programming after that I will remove 17's and 18's mind control devices in order to make sure they never 'go bad' so to speak." The scientist then reached into her pocket. "I almost forgot something."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Bulma pulled out an old invention she hasn't used in more than a while, the dragon radar. "Here, this is the dragon radar, I managed to get it working again so you should get going and collect the dragonballs we'll need them to revive everyone who was killed by 16, also we'll use another to wish everyone to forget what 17 and 18 looked like." Dende informed her of that he managed to create new dragonballs earlier with the dragon model in Mr. Popo's room and about the extra wish he gave them.

Trunks took the radar in his hands and looked to his mother. "But wait, didn't you say the dragon can only grant one wish?"

The woman shook her head and smiled. "No the ones we used did but not these, see Dende managed to create a set that will grant two wishes instead of one, isn't that great?"

The Saiyan smiled at that. "Well there's some good news at least." He then looked over at 17 and 18. "Still I don't think we should risk letting them wake up again."

Bulma looked at Trunks. "Listen I know this is hard but remember it wasn't there fault, believe it or not I'm having a hard time trusting them two that's why I want to get rid of those devices ok?"

Trunks sighed irritably at that. "I get it."

"And besides I did manage to trust a certain space pirate and now we have you, right?" Bulma asked in order to further her son's understanding.

Trunks nodded at this and looked to the androids. "I'll tolerate them but that's it."

"I understand now go, I'll be right here." Bulma said as she typed with speed as her son walked up the stairs.

Trunks gave an irritated sigh as he stepped outside. 'Unbelievable.' The half human looked at the radar and pressed the top button to see the direction the nearest dragonball is. "Alright then." With that the z-fighter flew to that direction.

On the way Trunks thinks about the situation. Both 17 and 18 are innocent. That was a thought that seemed alien to him, all his life growing up since the day he could walk he saw nothing but the ruins of what they use to call West City. Whenever Gohan came to play with him as a toddler, his young mentor would have bandages on him from his lone battles with the androids, his mother would tell him his father is too busy fighting the androids.

Then he became old enough for his mother to tell him what really happened to his father, that they took him before he could have gotten to know him, there was the first time he saw a city that they recently destroyed, he remembers the crumbled buildings that were lift. That child's doll he found. Not to mention the time he saw Gohan without his right arm.

And then that rainy day, he saw his master lying on the ground on his belly. His best friend was killed by these monsters. After shutting them down he was happy though felt that he wanted to destroy them with his own hands. Then now they come back and turns out they weren't evil. It was just hard for him to believe, that the two were innocent.

Trunks sighed and stopped when he found that he was on top of a dragon ball's signal, he looked down to see a tree, he floats downward and sees a nest with eggs and a shiny orange ball with four stars on it. With a smile he takes it and looks closely at it. "So this is a dragonball." The time traveler didn't quite give himself time to even look at a dragonball when he got the blueprints to 17, this was the first time he's ever seen one of the orange jewel like orbs. The young warrior put the ball under his right arm and pulled out his capsule case. He opened it and pulled out a green capsule. He pressed it and threw it in front of him, and a bag appeared in a puff of smoke, quickly he opened it and placed the dragonball in it, he then placed the bag over his shoulder and focused on the radar. "That's one down."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Bulma typed on her computer looking through 16's data, the amount of knowledge Dr Gero placed him was astounding. The android has not only a lot of data on Goku but Trunks as well, his techniques, his super saiyan form as well as all his battles with the androids. Dr Gero's computer certainly did a great job with gathering information which only makes it all the more dangerous. It was a good thing the computer was destroyed. "Ok now this should do it." Bulma then stood up and looked to Android 16. "Alright your programming should be taken care of after a long while."

16 darted his eyes to Bulma and smiled. "Thank you Bulma, I hope this programing is removed so I can properly make up for the damage I have done."

Bulma smiled at the gentle giant. "No worries but it's going to take a while before your programming is fully left your AI, probably two weeks at the most, but you're going to have to stay put until then, I hope that's no trouble for you.

The synthetic android didn't lose his smile. "Understood"

The scientist was glad that the android can't get bored. Imagine staying in the same place at all times, fortunately he seems fine with staying there. She then looked to 17 and 18. "Alright now for you two."

Bulma grabbed her medical kit and placed it next to 17's lab table. The scientist use to only specialized in mechanics, however after, during the past 17 years she was forced to learn a bit in the medical field after the senzu beans stopped growing after years of damage to the earth, she took out a scalpel from the bag and looked down at 17's face, it's hard for her to say if the metal she's using is strong enough to cut through either of them. If her hypothesis is correct their bodies should be at their most vulnerable when deactivated. Carefully she press down on the forehead and managed to cut through the flesh. Carefully she opened the head and got to work.

A while later she managed to pull out the device, a small computer chip as well as 18's. The scientist then started analyzing one of them in order to be sure it was the correct one and then found out something surprising. "Well this could be good." She then grabbed the remote and turned to face the cyborgs. "Alright time to wake up you two." The button was pressed and the twins began to stir at first, 18 was the first to sit up.

"Are you done?" She asked as 17 started to sit up as well.

Bulma looked at the twins and nodded. "Yup I managed to get the chips out of your heads, also I think you might find something surprising."

17 looked to Bulma relieved not to be dead again. "What do you mean by suprises?"

The scientist looked back at the computer. "Well turns out the device didn't just make you evil but it also limited your powers, can you tell?"

Both 17 and 18 closed their eyes performing self-diagnostics. The two were surprised at this, their power was greater than usual.

Bulma went on. "As you can see Dr Gero decided to limit your power in an attempt to make you more tamed along with your programming, my guess is he planned to allow you to obtain your full power when you proved you were obedient."

18 opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. She always thought she and 17 were the strongest but after their battle with 16 and the power up they received now they know there's a possibility there are more powerful opponents. The cyborg looked back at Bulma. "Thank you for helping us Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "No worries just glad that now you can be yourselves for the rest of your lives."

17 looked at Bulma then to 16 who was lying on his lab table. "So how long till fire crotch here gets de-programmed?"

Bulma looked to 16. "Well it's going to take about two weeks, his programming is well protected, Dr Gero even took the possibility of hackers into account, good thing we don't have a deadline or anything."

18 looked around the lab for a moment then back to Bulma. "Is Trunks still upstairs?"

Bulma looked to 18. "Oh no he just left to find the new dragonballs, he should be almost done by now."

17 decided to ask. "So doc I like to know something about our programming."

18 raised an eyebrow at this.

Bulma looked to the less serious cyborg. "Sure what do you want to know?"

"We killed because Dr Gero programmed us for it, but why did we obey him instead of killing him?"

The scientist put her hand to her chin. "Well you see Dr Gero programmed you for one reason or another to destroy all human life and also programmed you to obey him, you see in the end Dr Gero was human so not only did you want to kill him but your programming required it, so it allowed you to choose which programming you'd like to follow."

17 smiled. "Well good to know we got to make one choice." The male cyborg then frowned. "So what happens now?"

Bulma then stood up. "Well what happens now is that once my son gathers the dragonballs, he'll use the first wish to have all the people killed by 16 brought back to life and for your looks and names er numbers to be forgotten, then you two along with your friend here."

18 was shocked at this. "Your just letting us go, just like that?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, why?"

18 shook her head. "It's just well after the things we did I figured you'd keep taps on us or something."

"I honestly did consider something like that but we used the wish to revive everyone except for the people who weren't evil and since you two are here than that proves that you guys don't really want to hurt anyone." Bulma then started to walk towards the stairs. "Besides Trunks' father wasn't always a good man either." The scientist then turned around. "Come on I'll make us all some tea."

17 raised an eyebrow at this, he's surprised that he nor his sister were dead, even more so that this woman was so forgiving. But shrugged and followed his sister.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Trunks continued flying at great speed tracking every dragonball he could find, he already collected 6 of them. All that's missing is the 6 star ball. "Almost done." The Saiyan searched the mountain he was at, looking around as the signal became closer and closer, inside a hole he sees an orange ball with the 6 stars in it. A smile spread across his face. "Finally." The lone warrior placed his hand in the hole and pulls out the last dragonball.

"Alright then I guess I should do it here." Trunks said as he took off the back pack. "Now let's get this over with." The saiyan looks at the bag carrying the six dragonballs and at the 6 star ball. The lone warrior knows the wishes he must ask Shenron, he can do the first wish no problem but the second wish is another thing. Wishing for everyone on earth to forget their sins. He knows that they aren't at fault for what happened, but still he didn't want anyone to forget who they were, of course that's only his hatred for them talking also, this would explain why the androids from the past weren't so violent at first.

The two only killed Dr Gero and allowed his father as well as anyone who attacked them lived. Unlike these two who destroyed everyone they came across until he was the only one left to fight them. If he had his way he would shut them down and destroy them. But he knows that wouldn't be the right thing to do, Gohan and Goku would tell him that. His father would probably be the only one who would support him in this case however his judgment was always clouded.

Trunks sighed as he thought about the time he traveled to, they managed to shut down 17 and 18. They then managed to destroy them. They may not have seemed dangerous however it was the right thing to do. 'Wasn't it?' The young warrior shook his head and sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He kneeled down and reached a hand into his bag. However he heard something and turned his head only to see a white energy ball coming for him. "What the?!" On instinct he jumped as the ball passed below him narrowly missing the bag.

Trunks landed on top of the mountain surveying the area around him for the attacker. 'That attack I didn't even sense it.' The young warrior couldn't feel anything from the attack, he was only able to dodge it due to the sound it made as it raced to his head.

"Who's there?!" Trunks looked around and his eyes widened as his instincts told him it was the androids. 'Oh no did mom make a mistake?!' They were the only ones that can use undetectable energy so it would make sense for them to attack him while he's getting the dragonballs with 16's advance sensors. A sense of panic filled him as he concentrated on his mother's energy. 'She's alright, then who-'

A kick to the face interrupted his thoughts sending him crashing against a giant rock. Trunks's eyes were closed in pain then opened one then both at what he saw. 'This shouldn't be possible!'

Floating a few feet in front of them were two odd looking misfits. One was a very short and small man. He dons a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He wears a black and white tuxedo shirt with a yellow and blue overcoat. Then there's a red bow tie sporting the red ribbon logo.

The other was a much taller more bulky individual. He has a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green kilt and yellow and lack boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver. His expression giving off a look of intimidation.

Trunks knows these androids well, he remembers them from the past, the day before he came back here. "Impossible."

Then a southern accent spoke out. "Well, bout time we find you all on your lonesome, we would have come sooner but we didn't want to risk your defective pals from interfering."

Trunks floated out of his crater and looked up to see someone he didn't quite expect.

A muscular, white haired, man with grayish blue eyes. He wears a yellow vest adorning the red ribbon logo on his left side, as well as tiny grey suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow base ball cap with the Red Ribbon logo on it's front.

Androids 13, 14, and, 15 are here.

Android 13 spoke again. "Number 13 that's your unlucky number, and I aint talking about no silly superstition, city boy, I'm talking about yours truly, big 13!"

**Well I have no doubt most of you guys seen this coming, especially with the title. You know, bad luck? 13 ah whatever you get it. For those of you who didn't TA-DA! I thought 13 would be a good first MAJOR villain. So now were reaching the end of the Rebirth Saga. Ya I know it still sounds cheesy, I originally wanted to call it the Android 13 saga but then this would have been more predictable. If you want you can type up a suggestion on what I call this saga. Or do you think Rebirth saga is good enough? Please put in any suggestion in your review.**

** Ok so I see a lot of you guys still disagree I will respond to each of you fairly and I ask that you read the responses like usual. **

**Guest- Where do you arrive at the conclusion that the 145 million boost is foolish? Also where do you arrive that 50x is official? Even if Akira decided to use the 50x multiplier wouldn't he have written it in the manga? I mean he wasn't even aware that people were taking the transformation as 50x until the Cell saga. Also you must have better eyes than I do because I don't see any evidence from theory I reread his reviews and I still don't understand where he gets his info. Of course feel free to disagree. **

**Fooler- Clearly this is bothering you if so I apologize but you might want to be ready for more arguments because there's going to be MORE people disagreeing with this theory and possibly more arguments on the way. Although I see your point this is childish I will make up for this.**

**Regarding your statement. Where do you arrive at the conclusion that Cell and Goku didn't reach billions? Toriyama stopped thinking about power levels after the Frieza saga so power levels are based off speculation and fan based theories. However as I've said you can believe whatever power levels make sense to you as I will to mine. **

**Guest- I hope this was good enough if not I promise to do better in the future.**

**Lazer355- Hope you still can't wait.**

**Theory- Ok first I would like to offer my sincerest apologies. I took the time to look back at my responses to you and realized how rude I was being. What do you say we turn this childish argument into a civilized debate? I promise to be civil with you and others from now on. Ok second I used to believe in the multiplier theory too but then I looked back in the anime and the manga and saw things that I find difficult to understand. I would like you to read my reasons and reply to each of them. If you feel that you've had enough than I understand, but if you think you can give a reason that counters mine than please do so. **

**1st- Vegeta (base) taking a beating from Buu. Now we all know Buu was obviously toying with Vegeta when he reverted to his normal state but with less than 1 % of his power? I mean the multiplers are SSJ=50X Base, SSJ2= 100X Base. Right? I mean why would Buu bother with giving him a beating when he doesn't have that much power? I mean sure Buu extremely lightly tapped Hercule but any normal person can flick an insect right? He was going to kill Hercule if fat Buu didn't interfere. Yeah I believe if the multiplier theory were true than the beating should have been overkill beyond imagination, the saiyan prince should have died in order for it to make sense. **

**2nd- The three years of training Goku went through before his battle with the androids. Now Goku was training hard right? Let's say he had a power level of maybe 3.2 million x 50 = 160 million, since he spent two years in space and possibly some light training. Anyway if his progress at training in his normal state is as slow as the multiplier theory requires don't you think he would have noticed? I mean we know he's a genius when it comes to fighting and training he was the one who came up with the idea of mastering the basic transformation, even Vegeta admitted it was ingenious. Let's say at the end of the three years Goku became about 50% stronger. About let's say 3.8 million x 50 = 190 million. Don't you think it's weird Goku hadn't noticed in the three long years he had to train that the rate of power he was gaining was slower? Sure he was trying to help Piccolo and Gohan catch up but still he must have trained by himself every now and then right? By then I think he would have found out how slow his progress was and found a way to ascend or even use full power ssj since it took him months in the time chamber. **

**With the theory I use Goku started off with a power level of 15 million (160 ssj) , then by the three years he reached 45 million (190 ssj) making it hard for him to notice how slow his strength's growth rate was which makes sense to me at least. **

**3rd – (I don't know if this was filler so correct me if I'm wrong) In the Buu saga Goku throws a destructo disc at Buu (Gotenks absorbed) . Also Goku was in his base form. I know Krillin was able to cut Frieza's tail off but the gab between (base) Goku and Buutenks is MUCH wider looking at your power levels. Let's say Krillin's power level was 15 thousand, Frieza was over 1 million.**

**15 thousand x 66 (roughly) = 1 million**

**Goku and Buutenks on the other hand looking at your power levels you said that Goku and the saiyans , save for Gohan (he got rusty) got to power levels up to 20 million and Buu at this point is not only stronger than ssj 3 Goku but stronger than Mystic Gohan. The SSJ 3 multiplier theory is 400 x his base form. SSJ3 Gotenks and Buu were about even so Buu became twice as strong as before after absorbing him so that puts him more than 20 million X 800= 16 Billion. Here you see a wider comparison I say that the distructi disc should have shattered like Krillin's did when he attacked Cell in his perfect form. Buu may have been caught off guard but I don't think he should have gotten wounded by such a feeble attack. **

**Let's say Krillin's power level was 1 million and you say Cell was up to 900 million. That put's Cell 900 times stronger than Krillin which isn't that far above from 800 times. **

**With the theory I wish to use Goku was more than 300 million which is 53 times less than Buu's power which would explain how he was able to cut him in the first place rather than the attack shattering.** **(Again I don't know if it's filler correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**4th – Probably my biggest trouble with understanding, your explanation on mastered ssj, I get it it's the basics mastered without the constant strain feels under the normal transformation, as you've said twice in fact. Also as you've said that it helps the user gain strength faster than usual, perfect for training. But what about an actual fight? I mean you said it's the same thing only without the gas leak but I don't understand why Goku or even Gohan didn't use ascended ssj. I don't get it. I always thought as ascended ssj to be ssj 1.5 in other words 75 times the base form. **

**Goku (base)- 14 million ( full powered SSJ X50)- 700 million- (ASSJ)- 1 billion and up.**

**Cell perfect form- 900 million. **

**I mean what happened? Most others tell me that the user of ASSJ causes stamina problems but is it really a problem? Was he unable to do it? Did he lose it? If so why? I didn't see this when Vegeta was toying with Cell in his semi-perfect form and I can't understand why Goku or Gohan didn't try to use assj. Ultra ssj at least gave a reasonable explanation as it lacked agility and such, but I haven't found a satisfying explanation why Goku didn't at least try assj ,even if it does cause stamina problems all Goku would need to do is kill Cell before he loses power since 10% power is all you need. You say the basics are all you need for training but why for fighting other than minimizing the draining of their energy? I don't understand why Goku or Gohan didn't use ASSJ against Cell. I haven't found a satisfying explanation from the multiplier theory yet and find it illogical that Gohan or Goku didn't try using ASSJ super saiyan.**

**The theory I think makes sense that the ASSJ is used it slowly increases access to ordinary ssj energy. The next time a Saiyan were to power up to ASSJ, he goes that much higher, and so on. However ASSJ won't let him reach all of FPSSJ's power. It would take too much time, and it's not efficient at all, making Full power ssj complete access to its true power. Thus having the user lose the transformation but still able to go USSJ if desired.**

**So these are my issues with believing the multiplier theory. I would like to hear a satisfied explanation also I may have a few more but I don't want to waste too much of your time. I do hope you accept my apology and enjoy the story. Btw what I mean by evidence is where do you get this information from? Is 50 x implied in the manga? By Akira Toriyama? Or by anything he ever produced? So far you haven't revealed your sources. That is evidence. Correct me if I'm wrong. Again sorry. Can we be friends again?**

**Guest- Relying on a videogame isn't exactly the best source. I mean remember Akira stopped thinking about power levels after the Frieza saga meaning whatever power levels you find unless stated by the creator are not ledgit. Also where do you arrive at the conclusion ssj is 50x? Do you know any official power levels after the Frieza saga? **

**Jomama25- I corrected that mistake, again thank you for pointing that out.**

**Shadowwriter01- Well I decided to leave the part with the unseen timeline for the readers to decide, I toyed with the idea of making a special about Trunks's time but I really wanted to go on with progressing in this timeline rather than there. To be honest there are a few plotholes like how was Trunks able to find the blueprints to 17 and the basement to Dr Gero's lab without Piccolo gaining info from Cell since there is no Cell. So feel free to decide how the events happened. As for Dr Gero, undoubtedly he did know about the dragonballs but I don't think he believed in them actually working. If he was he might have tried looking for them and wishing for something cliché like immortality or world domination but he didn't. So I assume he was a man of science believing the dragonballs to be nothing more than a fairy tale and only gave his androids what he believed to be essential in killing Goku. Under Commander Red's orders he may have tried to locate them but never believed them to work and only followed orders. That's my theory anyway. **

**Well that is all. Everyone have an awesome day and I will see you at the next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
